un jour une femme
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Séquelle Bizarre comme c'est Bizarre/ Heero vit très mal de n'être qu'un clone. Après une tentative ratée de suicide, il réalise qu'il y a des gens qui l'aiment. Il essaye de trouver une solution à son mal être, mais ce n'est pas évident.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Séquelle de Bizarre comme c'est bizarre : Pour plus de compréhension, il faut mieux avoir lu la première partie de l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas entièrement nécessaire, vous pouvez toujours me poser des questions par MP.

Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Debout sur le perron, Heero regarde partir son meilleur ami. Il a réussi à donner le change durant le week-end. Néanmoins, il avait espéré au fond de lui que Duo verrait sa détresse. Ca aurait été pour lui la preuve qu'il n'était pas seulement un clone parmi les autres. Mais non, il n'a rien remarqué, il est parti vers sa vie avec Hikaru en plus.<p>

Est-ce qu'il a seulement encore de l'importance pour quelqu'un ? Il se le demande en circulant tel un zombie dans le couloir.

-« Ils sont tous les deux partis ? » Demande la blonde en venant vers son compagnon.

-« Oui. »

-« Quand reprends-tu le travail ? » Questionne-t-elle en mettant son bras autour de la taille du brun.

-« Dans deux jours ! »

-« Heero, ça va ? » Interroge-t-elle en cherchant à capter son regard.

Elle ne le trouve pas du tout loquace, en général quand ils ne sont que deux, il aime la toucher, lui raconter ce qu'il a vu, ressenti.

-« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Demande-t-il avec plus d'entrain.

Il n'a pas envie que sa compagne reste avec lui par pitié. Puisqu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de sa vie, il n'aurait pas cet égoïsme là. Il doit permettre à Relena de prendre son envol, il sait qu'ils sont ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons.

Comment quelqu'un créé de toutes pièces pourrait apporter quelque chose à l'humanité ou aux gens en particulier ? On l'a leurré pendant des années, il ne va pas reproduire l'histoire.

Dès que Relena s'éloignera de lui, il pourra disparaitre sans la faire souffrir. Il lui doit bien ça pour le bonheur qu'elle lui a procuré quand il se croyait humain.

Duo n'a plus besoin de lui. Mais est-ce qu'il avait seulement eu besoin de lui ? Se demande le brun en s'asseyant dans le divan du salon. Il prend son livre pour donner l'illusion qu'il lit, régulièrement il tourne les pages. Pourtant son esprit est centré sur autre chose. Il est certain qu'Hikaru convient mieux au natté. Il l'a constaté de visu ce week-end, même si Maxwell a essayé de le cacher pour le protéger.

Oui, il est un poids pour son ami et ce depuis la guerre. Il le voit bien, il le protège pour lui permettre d'évoluer, il l'a aidé à trouver un équilibre, il lui a montré que ses erreurs n'en étaient pas, comme pour l'affaire Noventa. Combien de fois, Duo ne lui a pas dit qu'il n'était pas responsable, qu'il avait seulement été le plus rapide, son Wing étant mieux adapté à ce genre d'action. Au moment où Maxwell avait voulu décoller pour abattre l'avion, lui était déjà dans les airs. S'il y avait un fautif à l'époque c'était Wufei qui ne les avait pas prévenus assez rapidement.

Toutefois, il réalise qu'il n'a été qu'un boulet, même l'attitude de Chang le prouve quand il a fallu détruire ce morceau de Libra. Le chinois aurait pu utiliser son booster mais il a préféré lui donner son canon à plasma. S'il ratait son tir, il aurait été tué et ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte. Ce n'est jamais les pièces maitresses d'une société qu'on envoie jouer au kamikaze.

Il s'était laissé redorer le blason sans voir les faux remerciements, il aurait dû mourir. Il va bientôt réparer cette erreur, et le plus vite possible. Ainsi, Relena ne devra plus faire semblant de l'aimer, elle pourra refaire sa vie. Elle est comme ça, elle va au bout de ses convictions, elle respecte ses décisions. Il en arrive à se demander si elle n'a pas accepté son amour, seulement parce qu'un jour, elle s'était déclarée à lui. Après elle a dû assumer un choix fait à l'adolescence et en plus, ils ne peuvent pas vivre leur amour au grand jour. Tout compte fait, il trouve qu'elle a bien vite accepté cet état de fait à l'époque. Une preuve de plus qu'elle préfère le cacher que le montrer.

Oui, elle doit avoir honte de lui. Si Quatre cache son mariage avec Catherine, c'est surtout parce qu'il ne veut pas entraver la liberté de la femme de sa vie. Relena n'a même pas cette excuse.

µµµ

La blonde observe son compagnon depuis au moins dix minutes. En général, il sent son regard rapidement, son visage est aussi plus fermé. Pour elle, c'est la preuve qu'il est en intense réflexion. Elle sourit en le voyant tourner une page, l'illusion aurait été parfaite si au moins ses yeux bougeaient au fil des pages. Est-ce qu'il a cru que le bruit des pages serait suffisant pour endormir sa méfiance ? Elle aurait voulu avoir ses impressions sur Hikaru, cependant, elle doit aussi admettre que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Moins elle fera allusion au clone, moins il se rappellera qu'il en est un également.

Quoiqu'elle ait dit à Duo, elle est inquiète pour le moral de son homme, il ne se relève pas aussi vite qu'elle aurait voulu, qu'elle l'a toujours vu faire. Elle n'a pas voulu lui parler de ses tracas car elle considère le natté comme le responsable de l'état de santé actuel de son compagnon.

S'il n'avait pas découvert Hikaru, il n'en serait pas là. Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté sur L2 pour travailler ?

A peine l'idée avait-elle été formulée dans son cerveau, que Relena s'en veut. C'est une bonne chose de connaitre les origines de son amant. Hikaru avait l'air de mieux vivre cette découverte mais peut-être simplement parce qu'il a été aimé dès le départ et protégé.

Et puis il reste une raison pour laquelle, elle n'a rien voulu dire à Maxwell. C'est toujours lui qui a réussi à soulager Heero de ses terreurs. Aussi loin que son amant ne s'en souvienne et ne lui en parle. Egoïstement, elle veut être celle qui lui prouvera qu'il a de la valeur, qu'il est important. Elle va y mettre toute sa volonté, elle va aller jusqu'au bout de ses forces pour recouvrir de sa douceur, de son amour les plaies les plus profondes de son compagnon. Elle va l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le sourire et la joie de vivre.

Et puis, Duo a sa vie maintenant, il consacre moins de temps à Heero et c'est normal. Quatre a aussi la sienne depuis qu'il a épousé Catherine, c'est elle qui est devenue sa priorité.

Ce soir, ils souperont à six, elle est persuadée que ça va faire mal à son homme de se rendre compte que Duo est parti.

La blonde se lève et vient mettre sa main sur celle de Heero.

-« Je vais en cuisine. Je te préviens quand le repas est prêt. »

Elle vient de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, il ne faut absolument pas que la discussion du repas se porte sur Hikaru. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirige vers les appartements de Catherine. Elle espère ne pas les déranger mais c'est important. Il lui restera à prévenir son garde du corps, Wufei. Et le repas devrait bien se passer.

Arrivé devant la porte, elle frappe et attend qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Trowa vient lui ouvrir.

-« Tu es seul ? » S'inquiète Relena.

Si elle doit commencer à courir derrière les autres, elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir le temps de tout faire.

-« Non, nous discutions, viens entre. » Dit Barton en s'effaçant.

Dans le salon de la rousse, les trois autres sont là. Relena sent qu'on lui ôte un poids de la cage thoracique. Catherine est dans les bras de son mari, ce dernier a une main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi par cinq mois de grossesse.

Pour que sa compagne puisse mener à bien sa grossesse, il a dû l'envoyer sur Terre puisque l'air de L4 est nocif pour toutes les femmes enceintes encore plus celles qui n'y ont pas grandi.

Depuis que cette révélation a été faite par la maman d'Hikaru. Winner a engagé des scientifiques pour qu'on puisse changer ce problème. Néanmoins, pour l'éradiquer, il faut déjà arriver à comprendre. Pourquoi seulement L4 ? Puisque les autres colonies n'ont pas ce problème.

Wufei, est également dans un fauteuil une place. Relena sourit aux jeunes gens et s'installent dans le fauteuil que lui montre Trowa, ce dernier va s'asseoir près de son beau-frère, sur l'accoudoir.

-« Je venais vous demander de ne pas parler d'Hikaru durant le repas en présence d'Heero. » Dit-elle en les regardant les uns après les autres.

-« C'est pour ça qu'on est ici. » Admet Quatre. « Duo m'a sonné pour donner le même conseil. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Demande fébrilement la blonde.

Winner sourit en se remémorant la scène.

_Flash Back_

Depuis ce matin, le couple n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils savourent les retrouvailles enlacés dans le divan de l'appartement de Catherine.

Alors que le blond embrasse tendrement sa femme, son Gsm se met à sonner dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Quand il voit le numéro, il hésite. Ils viennent de se quitter alors pourquoi lui sonner ?

C'est cette question qui le pousse à s'extraire des bras de sa compagne pour décrocher.

-« Tu en as mis du temps ! Je t'ai interrompu en plein ébat ? » Demande sarcastique Maxwell.

-« Pas encore, Duo, mais tu aurais pu. »

-« Je vais essayer de faire vite. Hikaru, tu prends les commandes ! » Lâche le châtain en voulant se lever pour discuter sans oreilles indiscrètes.

-« Mais je ne sais pas ! » Panique le jeune homme en le voyant debout.

-« Comment tu ne sais pas ? » S'étonne le natté en se réinstallant et enclenchant son système main-libre.

-« On ne m'a pas appris. Je ne suis pas Heero. Je n'ai même pas mon permis voiture. » Explique Hikaru.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » Insiste le châtain.

-« Avec les transports en commun, ma mère n'a pas pensé que c'était nécessaire. » Répond le jeune homme.

-« Ah oui, pour que tu ne puisses pas être utilisé pour l'opération météore. » Réalise Duo.

-« A l'époque, je ne le savais pas. » Rappelle Hikaru.

-« Duo ! Je croyais que tu voulais faire vite, en plus ça va te coûter une fortune. » Lâche Winner un petit sourire dans la voix.

-« Excuse-moi Quat', je t'ai oublié. »

Ce qui fait sourire Winner, il s'en est rendu compte tout seul.

-« Voilà, je te sonne pour que tu demandes aux autres de ne pas parler d'Hikaru devant Heero. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore tout assimilé. Ca le perturbe plus qu'il ne le dit. Ne le prends pas mal. » Explique posément le châtain.

-« Je ne le prends pas mal ! Tu le connais mieux que nous. Si tu estimes que ce n'est pas bon pour son équilibre, je vais prévenir les deux autres et Relena. » Répond le blond.

-« Merci Quat'. Ne le prends pas mal, c'était pour Hikaru. Heero n'a pas aussi bien assimilé que toi d'être un clone. Il est utilisé depuis si longtemps, il n'a pas eu une mère aimante, et savoir qu'il a été créé seulement pour être une arme de guerre, lui donne l'impression qu'il a encore moins de valeur. » Explique calmement le natté.

-« Merci des précisions, même si tu les donnes à Hikaru, je te laisse. » Coupe Winner.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Puis, Quatre se lance dans la narration. Quand il a fini celle-ci, il prend la main de sa compagne.

-« Comme nous voulions savoir ce que Trowa et Wufei pensaient d'Hikaru, nous leur avons demandé de passer. » Précise Catherine.

-« Moi aussi j'aurais voulu en discuter, mais je me rends compte que Duo connait bien Heero. En trois jours, il a mieux analysé que moi la situation. » Soupire la blonde.

-« Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, il sait que tu es près de lui. » Rassure Quatre.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Hikaru ? » Insiste Relena.

Elle doit encore repasser par les cuisines, le temps la presse.

-« Physiquement, je comprends que Duo s'y soit laissé prendre mais une fois qu'on discute avec lui, on voit la différence. Il n'a rien d'un militaire. Je ne crois pas qu'on doive se méfier. On l'a prévenu des risques. Il est intelligent mais ça on s'en doutait vu que c'est un clone d'Heero. Leurs cerveaux fonctionnent de la même façon. » Enumère Winner.

-« Dire qu'il y a une troisième arme pareille en liberté. » Soupire Chang.

-« Wufei ! » S'indigne Relena. « C'est ce genre de propos qui peuvent détruire Heero en une seconde. Si Duo l'avait entendu, tu aurais reçu son poing dans le visage. »

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. On devrait retrouver le clone numéro cinq pour le prévenir. » Insiste le chinois.

-« S'il avait voulu se faire connaître, il serait déjà sorti de l'ombre, il n'est pas une menace. » Lâche Barton.

-« Je suis d'accord avec Trowa. Et si ses parents se sont sauvés avec lui pour lui offrir une vraie vie, ils n'en ont sûrement pas fait un militaire. » Ajoute Quatre.

-« Doit-on garder des contacts avec Hikaru ? » Demande Relena.

-« Ca tu dois le sentir. Et te demander de te renseigner auprès de Duo ne va sûrement pas te faire plaisir. » Avoue mal à l'aise Winner.

-« Tu as raison. Je ferai en fonction de mon ressenti. Mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, on ne parle pas d'Hikaru et des clones. » Dit-elle en se levant.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps là, Heero a déposé son livre. Ca ne sert plus à rien de faire croire qu'il lit. Il s'est couché dans le fauteuil les bras sur les yeux.

Pour qui est-il important ? Duo s'entend mieux avec Hikaru, ils ont plus de choses en commun, comme le nouveau métier de son ami. En y pensant, il n'a même pas réussi son recyclage lui.

Trowa travaille dans les parcs animaliers à l'entretien des animaux. Quatre en plus de sa société minière, construit un satellite-réserve pour protéger la faune et la flore. Duo est devenu brocanteur. Wufei est garde du corps.

Et lui, il est toujours à la protection de la paix. Il travaille pour leur ennemi à l'époque de la guerre. Il est incapable de faire autre chose. Pourtant Hikaru avec les mêmes gênes est devenu enseignant. Pourquoi lui est incapable de faire autre chose de sa vie ? Il est juste bon à faire ce pourquoi on l'a formé au départ. Il est incapable de s'adapter et encore il s'est fait arrêter deux fois durant la guerre. Il s'est trompé de cible en abattant l'avion Noventa. Il a été incapable de maîtriser rapidement le système Zero au point où il a détruit aussi bien les alliés que les ennemis. Duo, Quatre et Wufei s'en sont beaucoup mieux sortis avec le système Zero au point d'arrêter les combats avant de perdre le contrôle.

Il n'a même pas su détruire le Wing comme l'avait demandé son Mad puisque Zechs l'a reconstruit. Cette fois-ci, il doit réussir à se supprimer pour libérer ceux qu'il aime de sa présence.

Duo l'aura vite remplacé, il a déjà Hikaru et Relena pourra enfin trouver quelqu'un de son rang. Quelqu'un qu'elle pourra montrer aux médias, quelqu'un qui ne sera pas un fardeau à porter.

Dans cinq jours, il a une descente dans un hangar où il faut attraper le directeur en vie. S'il est pris en flagrant délit, il parlerait, c'est certain. Il avait voulu superviser la mission toutefois, il va descendre sur le terrain.

Il se rend compte maintenant ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'aime que Relena ne veut plus qu'il fasse des missions. C'est sûrement parce qu'il est incompétent et qu'elle ne veut pas que ça lui retombe dessus, que ça entache son honneur puisqu'elle a fait pression pour qu'il puisse entrer au sein des Preventers.

Il n'est même pas capable de réussir un suicide. Le premier, il a eu peur au dernier moment et il a ouvert son parachute. Le deuxième, c'est un peu la faute de Trowa s'il a survécu. Il aurait mieux fait de détruire son Gundam à un autre moment, en plus il ne l'avait pas assez détruit puisqu'on l'avait reconstruit.

Un incapable comme lui ne mérite pas de vivre, il va réussir son troisième suicide en faisant croire à un accident que ses amis ne se sentent pas trop coupables. Il ne veut surtout pas qu'ils puissent s'en vouloir. Il doit juste disparaitre, c'est sûrement ce qu'avait prévu J puisqu'il n'a pas préparé sa reconversion pour quand la paix serait instaurée.

Oui, J aurait détruit son arme puisqu'elle n'avait plus d'utilité et qu'elle était déficiente. Il allait arrêter de profiter de la gentillesse des gens, d'être égoïste et débarrasser le monde du fardeau qu'il est.

Quand Relena entre dans le salon privé, elle s'étonne que son compagnon soit serein, le regard déterminé. D'un autre côté, ça la rassure, il aura mis un peu de temps, mais il a enfin fait la part des choses.

-« Je venais te chercher pour le dîner. »

-« Je suis prêt. » Dit-il en se levant.

Il vient passer un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le moment opportun, il va au moins donner le change, afin de laisser le souvenir d'un homme bien, il ne va pas torturer sa femme et ses amis en plus.

µµµ

Quand ils arrivent dans la salle à manger, l'autre couple y est déjà installé. Ils attendent encore Trowa et Wufei qui sont passés par leur chambre pour s'apprêter.

Ils ne tardent pas à venir et Relena pousse sur le bouton sous la table pour faire servir le repas. Il y a comme un silence gênant qui s'installe. Winner finit par le briser.

-« Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? »

Ce dernier écarquille les yeux. Est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre son masque ? Est-ce que Quatre a senti ses intentions ? Il n'a jamais très bien compris son don.

-« Au sein des Preventers. » Complète-t-il en voyant Yuy un rien perturbé par la question.

-« Je suis à la tête d'une section. Je prépare, je supervise, je décode ce qui peut ne pas avoir fonctionné. » Répond-il soulagé.

-« Vous êtes sur un coup pour l'instant ? » Demande Trowa heureux qu'un sujet bateau ait été trouvé.

-« Dans quatre, cinq jours, il doit avoir une descente sur le terrain afin d'obtenir d'autres informations. Et ton satellite « Monde Sauvage ? » » Interroge le métis.

Il trouve étrange que la conversation reste sur lui, il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils parlent d'Hikaru. Maintenant que le clone n'est plus là. Néanmoins, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui va lancer ce sujet là.

-« Ca avance ! Maintenant que Catherine se sent mieux, elle peut gérer plus de choses. Elle a même pu se rendre sur le satellite afin de voir l'avancée des travaux. Mais je n'aime pas la savoir là-bas. On ne sait jamais qu'il y ait la même particule que sur L4. Tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé, je préfère la savoir sur Terre. » Expose Quatre.

-« Tu sais que je pourrais me rendre sur des satellites où des femmes accouchent naturellement. » Rappelle la rousse.

Ils ont souvent cette conversation par téléphone. Peut-être qu'avec des alliés à table, elle aura gain de cause cette fois.

-« C'est plus sûr sur Terre. » Insiste Winner.

-« Mais je serai plus proche de toi. » Précise Catherine espérant toucher une corde sensible.

Attendrie par la scène, Relena prend la main de son compagnon pour la serrer tendrement. C'est à ce moment que la cuisinière entre avec la soupière pour servir une soupe aux petits pois.

Une fois le service de table fait, les discussions reprennent.

-« Je croyais que c'était cet enfant qui était prioritaire pour toi ! » Lâche le blond pour utiliser un argument de choc.

-« Gnagnagna » Singe la rousse faisant éclater de rire les autres.

Heero ébauche un sourire pour ne pas rester en dehors du groupe. Ils n'en sont encore qu'à la soupe. Il aimerait tellement se retrouver dans son lit et pouvoir se soustraire à tout ça.

Les discussions repartent sur divers sujets englobant le travail de Trowa, de Wufei. Ils parlent même de Duo que personne n'aurait vu en brocanteur.

Heero écoute mais ne participe pas à grand-chose, sauf si on lui pose une question directement.

-« Vous croyez que Duo va se mettre en ménage avec Hilde dans combien de temps ? » Demande Wufei se disant en fin de repas que c'est un sujet abordable.

-« Techniquement ou réellement ? » Questionne Barton une étincelle dans son regard vert.

-« Réellement, parce que techniquement, ils sont déjà en ménage. » Ajoute Chang.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demande Quatre puisqu'il y a un moment que Heero n'a pas donné son avis.

-« Je n'en sais rien ! Quand il se sentira prêt. »

-« Ils ont déjà eu une aventure ! » S'offusque presque Wufei.

-« Justement, avant c'était sans conséquences. Ici, il y a tout qui est en jeu. Décider de mélanger le travail, l'amour n'est pas sans risque. Si l'amour ne va plus, il met aussi en jeu ce qu'il construit. » Rétorque plus sèchement Yuy. « Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de cul. »

Devant l'agressivité de son compagnon, Relena essaye d'arranger le froid qui vient d'être jeté.

-« Catherine, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Ca été une longue journée. Demain tu te lèves tôt si tu conduis Quatre et Trowa au port-spatial. »

-« Oui, tu as raison, nous allons y aller. » Répond la rousse en se levant.

Quand Relena et Heero se retrouvent seuls, ils commencent à débarrasser la table en mettant le tout sur la desserte.

-« Ce repas a été étrange. » Dit Yuy en faisant une pile avec les assiettes à dessert.

-« Tu trouves ? » Répond la jeune femme en ramenant quatre verres à eau.

-« Oui, c'est toi qui a demandé à ce qu'ils ne parlent pas d'Hikaru ? » Interroge le brun qui part avec sa pile d'assiettes jusqu'à la desserte.

-« Oui et non, quand j'ai voulu leur demander, Duo m'avait devancée. » Admet la blonde avant de se retourner.

Elle constate que la table est débarrassée. Elle appuie sur le bouton et vient retrouver son homme pour l'emmener vers leur appartement privé.

-« Quand aurait-il fait ça ? J'ai été avec lui toute la dernière journée. »

Il a même dû subir Hikaru pour pouvoir profiter une dernière fois de son ami et se faire de bons souvenirs.

-« Il a téléphoné à Quatre pour lui demander. » Avoue la jeune femme.

-« Je suis quand même capable d'entendre parler de lui. » Gronde Heero, vexé.

Ainsi Duo et sa compagne le prennent aussi pour un faible qu'il faut protéger par tous les moyens et totalement incapable de surmonter une épreuve au point de dire aux autres de faire attention à leurs discussions.

Il a encore plus honte de lui, il est vraiment un fardeau pour l'humanité.

-« On ne voulait pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie surtout. On a fait ça par amour et amitié. Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de t'aimer, de vouloir te protéger. C'est normal de vouloir le meilleur pour ceux qu'on aime. »

-« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Heero préfère laisser aller que d'essayer de prouver qu'ils ont tort. Et puis lui va faire la même chose par amour, il va les protéger de lui en écourtant sa vie.

Ils décident de regarder la télévision en soirée avant de se mettre au lit.

µµµ

Relena dort sur le torse de son homme. Lui n'arrive pas à dormir, son esprit essaye de trouver du positif, sans rien trouver.

Sa main effleure la hanche de sa compagne. Ca fait un moment qu'ils n'ont pas fait l'amour. Il a été trop préoccupé par la confrontation de ses ex-coéquipiers et Hikaru. Il n'a pas sollicité la jeune femme. A croire que dans ce domaine là aussi, il est égoïste et peut-être incapable au point qu'il n'a pas su éveiller la jeune femme à l'amour physique.

Dans combien de temps elle lui demandera une relation si lui n'est pas l'initiateur ? Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, il a toujours été le demandeur, il en est persuadé.

Quand le réveil sonne, Heero n'a pas l'impression d'avoir dormi. Relena est dans sa partie de lit comme tous les matins. Une fois le sommeil profond installé, sa compagne s'éloigne, il en a la certitude aujourd'hui pour ne pas avoir dormi que ce n'est pas parce qu'il bouge dans son sommeil qu'elle s'éloigne.

Relena s'étire, l'embrasse avant de se lever. Elle a une longue journée et une convention à animer. Elle doit encore regarder comment instaurer les ramassages d'ordures de façon plus écologique. Voir si elle peut obtenir des primes pour ceux qui achèteraient des camions communaux comme sur L2 avec des compartiments pour le tri direct. Ca va donner du travail à plusieurs sociétés si la loi peut passer.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande-t-elle en s'éloignant pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

-« Je vais un peu flâner dans la propriété pour une fois que j'ai du repos. J'ai mal dormi. » Précise-t-il pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Il ne peut pas non plus lui dire qu'il a l'intention de mettre ses affaires en ordre pour le cas où il réussirait son coup. Vu ses échecs cuisants dans tous les domaines, il peut encore rater cet essai.

Il en est toujours là dans ses réflexions à se dénigrer tout le temps, sur de plus en plus de sujets, refusant de voir les moments positifs pour les salir par une petite anicroche. Quand Relena vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, elle a un joli tailleur jaune avec un chemisier orange en dessous de la veste.

-« Je vais y aller. Dors un peu si tu veux, je dis à Pagan de tenir ton déjeuner au chaud. »

-« Je vais me lever, je vais prendre une douche, je dormirai mieux cette nuit. »

Une fois seul, Relena et Wufei partis, Heero s'installe à la table avec son portable. Est-ce qu'il doit faire un testament ? Bien sûr que non, il n'a rien. Il est comme un parasite au crochet de sa compagne.

En ouvrant sa boite mail, il voit un ancien mail de Duo. Et s'il lui envoyait un pour savoir comment Hikaru a trouvé Relena, autant qu'il puisse la consoler. Il est à la moitié de la rédaction qu'il l'efface. Il se donne encore trop d'importance. Qui lui dit que sa compagne va le pleurer, elle dansera peut-être sur sa tombe heureuse d'en être enfin débarrassé.

Il referme sa boite mail pour ouvrir son dossier de mission. Autant chercher le moment opportun où il pourra agir. Il le compulse durant des heures pour trouver une faille.

Depuis un moment l'homme est aux abois et passablement dangereux. En venant l'arrêter jeudi alors qu'il viendrait d'avoir une livraison, ça devient le moment idéal pour passer à l'attaque. Pourquoi attendre une semaine de plus à encore le surveiller.

Heureux d'avoir arrangé ses affaires, Heero se lève pour préparer le repas pour sa compagne.

A Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

**Réponse impossible par mail**** : **

Ender : Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Ca fait plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Heero a pris deux jeunes recrues avec lui. Ca fait maintenant une heure qu'ils observent le hangar. La livraison a eu lieu comme prévu. Le capitaine attend l'arrivée du directeur pour mettre son plan à exécution.<p>

-« Capitaine, on ne devait pas encore attendre une semaine avant d'agir ? » Demande un des deux jeunes.

Un blond d'une vingtaine d'années qui a les yeux bleus, les cheveux éternellement coiffés en porc-épic, répondant au nom de Kay Louis (^_^)

-« Nous en savons assez, un flagrant délit, c'est toujours mieux. La marchandise est là, on ne sait pas d'où elle provient, mais bien qu'il est l'intermédiaire pour un dealer. Vu que c'est une société d'import-export, les employés ne sont pas au courant. » Expose à mi-voix Yuy.

-« Oui, c'est dans le dossier, des employés qui ne travaillent plus là, ne savaient pas qu'ils ont servi de plaque tournante. Ils l'ont dit quand on les a interrogés. » Répond le deuxième Bruce Berto (^_^).

Un jeune de vingt ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette.

-« Maintenant, il faut s'assurer que le patron est au courant, d'où la descente quand la marchandise est dans le hangar. » Répond Heero. « Chut ! Le voilà. »

Les trois jeunes gens se cachent derrière les rochers qui entourent le hangar. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de risques pour des civils, Yuy attendra que le personnel s'en aille, ça ne saurait tarder, il est presque 18 heures, c'est l'équipe de l'après-midi qui est encore au travail.

-« Je m'approche de la porte. Berto tu vas vers l'arrière du bâtiment pour surveiller l'autre sortie. Louis, toi c'est la porte de devant que tu surveilles. Dès qu'il n'y a plus de voitures j'entre pour l'arrêter et pouvoir l'interroger. » Expose une dernière fois le capitaine.

-« Bien ! » Disent-ils ensemble.

Les deux autres se déploient dans les positions qu'ils ont étudiées la veille. Lady Une n'a pas été ravie par l'équipe choisie par le métis. Néanmoins, elle n'a pas su réfuter ses arguments.

-« Si des jeunes recrues ne vont jamais sur le terrain, elles ne progressent pas. »

-« Mais deux d'un coup ! » Peste Lady Une.

-« Ce n'est pas eux qui vont mener l'action. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Justement… »

-« Vous me croyez incapable de mener l'opération à bien ? De pouvoir m'en sortir sans escorte importante ? A se demander pourquoi m'avoir nommé capitaine . J'ai pourtant mis la panique plus d'une fois, seul, durant la guerre. » Rappelle Yuy.

Elle n'a plus su quoi dire, il y est allé à l'esbroufe, pour donner le change, il est le meilleur, il n'est que du vent. Voilà ce qu'il est, un ramassis de mensonges depuis sa conception.

µµµ

Il est près de la porte, il voit Louis et le parking. En se tournant, il voit Berto qui surveille la deuxième porte du hangar.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvre sur cinq hommes qui partent avec les deux voitures restantes sur le parking hormis celle du directeur toujours à sa place.

C'est maintenant que tout se joue, les voitures sont assez loin. Heero ouvre la porte, sa tenue Preventer donne la raison de sa présence en ses lieux. Il s'avance sans aucune discrétion dans le hangar. D'après un repérage fait au préalable, le bureau du directeur se trouve sur le côté droit, alors il s'y rend de sa démarche déterminée. Même avec la distance, Yuy voit l'homme écarquiller les yeux à travers la vitre. La seule porte de sortie du bureau est devant lui.

Le capitaine continue d'avancer, le directeur se lève précipitamment et il va prendre quelque chose dans son porte-document avant de se précipiter vers le Preventer. Quand l'homme ouvre la porte du bureau, il regarde à droite, à gauche, puis son regard revient se poser sur le brun qui se trouve entre lui et la liberté. Les yeux de l'homme se durcissent et il pointe son arme sur le métis qui s'est arrêté de marcher, le temps de soutenir son regard.

Heero recommence à avancer, l'homme ôte le cran d'arrêt et un coup de feu retentit. Yuy écarquille les yeux. Alors qu'il devrait subir une cuisante douleur dans la poitrine, le directeur se tient l'épaule, il lâche son arme qui se trouve à ses pieds.

Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ou gravement blessé ? Il reste là sans réaction à observer le directeur qui malgré la douleur dans le bras droit tend la main gauche vers son arme.

Un deuxième coup de feu propulse le révolver hors de portée des mains de l'homme blessé. C'est à ce moment là qu'Heero réalise que Louis se précipite vers lui.

-« Capitaine, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas sorti votre arme ? »

-« Parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal qu'il ne puisse pas se retrancher derrière, j'ai fait des aveux pour avoir la vie sauve. C'est raté maintenant. » Soupire Yuy, puis il appelle Bruce.

Quand ce dernier arrive, il appelle également un huissier pour que les choses puissent être constatées et notées sous un œil extérieur. Une ambulance est demandée pour le prisonnier qu'il soit envoyé à l'infirmerie du pénitencier du secteur en attendant qu'on puisse l'interroger.

L'huissier enfin présent, l'équipe ouvre tous les colis qui se trouvent dans l'entrepôt pour en faire un inventaire détaillé.

Au bout de trois heures, l'équipe rentre au QG afin de faire son rapport. Chacun assis devant un pupitre, ils écrivent ce qu'il s'est passé.

Même s'il est resté professionnel, Heero se sent démoralisé. Quand est-ce qu'il aura une autre mission risquée ? Il doit clôturer celle-ci et il n'arrive même pas à être heureux d'avoir réussi à démanteler une plaque tournante et savoir qu'il y aura moins de cette merde en vente. Il y aurait également moins de crimes, moins de petites délinquances. C'est l'insécurité qui pousse à la révolte et qui incite des gens à mettre la paix en danger. Malgré tout ce positif pour l'univers, cette jeune recrue vient de faire s'écrouler son plan.

Tout en relatant les faits, ça le tracasse. Il ne tient pas à faire un acte inconsidéré et volontaire. Il veut simplement qu'on ne puisse pas se rendre compte de sa détresse, que les gens ne puissent pas se rendre compte qu'ils auraient pu faire quelque chose. Il ne veut pas de ça sur la conscience de ses amis, il les aime de trop pour toute la confiance qu'ils ont eue en lui.

En tant que chef de section, il a un droit de regard sur d'autres missions, il sera au première ligne pour voir une autre enquête dangereuse où il pourra se rendre. Un peu rassuré par cette perspective, le capitaine fait son rapport qu'il va transmettre au Général avec ceux de Louis et Berto.

De retour à son bureau, puisqu'il ne peut pas interroger le directeur du hangar. Il commence à éplucher les dossiers de sa section afin de trouver une affaire qui lui conviendrait. Il fait toutefois surveiller le hangar par une équipe. On ne sait jamais que quelqu'un vienne pour récupérer de la marchandise. Un flagrant délit de vol, c'est toujours bon à prendre.

µµµ

Il est tard quand Lady Une quitte le QG, elle ne peut se permettre de faire ça qu'en semaine. Dès vendredi soir, Marie-Meiya sera de retour de son pensionnat et elle se consacra à sa fille. Elles ont discuté longtemps de la meilleure méthode et organisation. La jeune fille sait l'importance de sa mère pour la paix et tant qu'elle ne pourra pas rester seule, c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

Lady Une a relu plusieurs fois les derniers rapports, il y a quelque chose qui la chiffonne dedans, néanmoins, elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la tracasse. En descendant la rue, elle continue à réfléchir.

Elle voit de la lumière dans son appartement, celui qui partage sa vie est rentré du travail aussi.

Quand les cinq jeunes hommes se sont rassemblés comme tous les six mois, il n'est pas rentré pendant cinq jours. Personnellement, elle va très rarement dans les appartements de son amant. Mais, dès qu'elle voit la lumière allumée son cœur s'emballe. Ils ne vivront sûrement jamais ensemble, leurs professions leur prenant trop de temps. Entre les déplacements du jeune homme, les fois où il est de garde à son travail, ils se voient au compte gouttes. Néanmoins, elle aime le savoir chez elle.

C'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle ouvre la porte, elle dépose son attaché-case sur la commode à l'entrée. Elle ôte sa veste et remet ses cheveux en ordre. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine où elle entend le micro-onde en action.

-« J'ai acheté chinois, je t'attendais pour réchauffer. » Dit-il en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

-« J'ai une faim de loup. »

-« Tant mieux, il y a pour un régiment. Tu auras des restes pour Marie-Meiya, je sais qu'elle apprécie cette cuisine. »

-« Wufei, ce n'est pas une obligation de ne pas venir quand elle est là. On peut faire des activités à trois. » Rappelle une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

-« Vu le train de vie de Relena, je n'ai pas envie de faire les boutiques, aller dans les zoos. » Précise Chang en lui souriant.

-« On peut rester aussi ici. »

-« Je verrais bien. Si Heero reste avec sa compagne, je pourrai peut-être me permettre de passer. » Admet-il en venant déposer ce qui est chaud à table.

-« Comment le trouves-tu ? » Interroge la brune en s'installant à côté de son amant.

Ils mangent toujours à même les cartons avec des baguettes, souvent dans le même.

-« Le porc mariné ? » Fronce des sourcils Chang.

Lady Une éclate de rire.

-« Non, Heero. »

Le Chinois se trouve un peu mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il a le droit de divulguer l'information ? D'un autre côté, Hilde est au courant, ainsi que Catherine. Relena c'est naturel, elle est concernée en ligne droite. En y réfléchissant plus, Wufei se rend compte que toutes les compagnes de ses amis sont au courant. Pourquoi est-ce que la sienne devrait être dans l'ignorance ? En plus, si elle pose la question, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Autant la mettre au courant.

-« Lors d'une de ses brocantes, Duo a rencontré un clone d'Heero. » Commence le Chinois.

-« Un clone ! » S'exclame-t-elle. « Tu veux dire qu'on lui a prélevé lors d'une arrestation de l'ADN et qu'on a construit une arme. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit ? » S'indigne-t-elle.

-« Calme-toi ! » Dit Wufei en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

Dire qu'il a eu une réaction aussi violente au début. Alors, il reprend plus calmement.

-« L'histoire est toute autre. Il y a vingt ans, J a créé cinq clones pour piloter les Gundams. C'était une idée de Dekim et J trouvait l'idée intéressante. Pour diverses raisons, seul le projet 01 est arrivé au bout. »

-« Tu connais les raisons ? » Demande Lady Une captivée.

-« 02 est mort de la grippe noire, 03 que Duo a rencontré, le vrai Barton l'a détourné pour prendre sa place. Il estimait que Dekim était fou de mettre des enfants à cette place. 04 n'est jamais né. 05 les parents n'ont pas voulu le rendre. » Explique succinctement le Chinois.

-« Il y a combien de temps que Heero vient de découvrir tout ça ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Trois mois, il a été fort déprimé mais il a l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête. » Affirme Wufei.

-« Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! » Rétorque-t-elle.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Demande suspicieux Chang.

-« Sa dernière mission, il a mené l'action. »

-« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

-« Avec deux nouvelles recrues qui sortent de l'école. » Précise-t-elle.

-« C'est pour ça que tu l'as nommé capitaine qu'il forme la relève. » Rappelle Wufei de plus en plus perdu.

-« C'est peut-être moi qui me monte la tête, tu as raison. J'y ai vu une action suicide puisqu'il n'a pas sorti son arme, mais toutes les versions corroborent. »

-« Surveille si tu as un doute. »

-« C'est ce que je vais faire. »

Les discussions reprennent sur des sujets plus légers ainsi que le meilleur moyen de passer le week-end.

µµµ

Duo revient d'avoir été vider une maison après un déménagement. Hilde regarde les caisses s'empiler dans le coin à trier placé derrière plusieurs panneaux faits de morceaux d'armoire, une porte de garde robe ferme le local. Le magasin de seconde main prend de l'allure aux fils des modifications que la jeune femme propose.

-« Il n'y a pas trop de crasses au moins ? » Interroge-t-elle quand son compagnon vient avec deux nouvelles caisses.

-« Je n'en sais rien, les gens les avaient préparées. En meuble, il y a deux belles tables de nuit, une commode qu'il faut poncer un peu et revernir. Les rideaux qu'ils ont donnés sont en bon état aussi, donc j'espère. » Rétorque le natté en repartant.

-« Tu sais ce qui manque encore ici. » Dit Hilde en suivant le jeune homme.

-« Non mais je sens que je vais le savoir. »

-« Mais je ne vois pas où le mettre. Il faudrait un coin bricolage que quand tu dois poncer, on n'ait pas de la poussière dans tout le magasin. »

Maxwell se retourne, l'attrape par les hanches pour l'embrasser avant de lui dire.

-« J'irai faire ça dans la décharge ne t'inquiète pas. Et s'il faut je mettrais aussi le vernis hors du magasin. »

-« Non, ce serait trop risqué ! C'est vrai qu'elles sont belles ses tables de nuit. J'adore les gravures qu'il y a dessus. Dommage que ce sont des cerfs et pas des rhinocéros, on aurait su où les vendre. »

Le châtain éclate de rire.

-« Tu deviens plus commerçante que moi. »

-« En tout cas, je n'aurai pas eu l'idée de monter cette entreprise, mais je m'y sens bien. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« Je trouve qu'elle a encore plus de charme depuis que tu y es. »

-« Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. » Dit-elle en repartant avec une des deux tables de nuit.

Elle la dépose quand même dans la pièce à trier. Duo les aurait mises de suite en vente, il soulève un sourcil.

-« Autant les relaver et les essuyer. Tu les as déjà ouvertes ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, on sent bien qu'elles sont vides ! » S'indigne Maxwell en emboitant le pas à la jeune femme.

-« Donc les charnières peuvent ne pas tenir. » Précise-telle. « Si c'est le client qui le découvre, ça va faire chuter le prix. »

-« Ca m'énerve ! » Soupire le natté.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ? » Demande-t-elle en arrivant à la camionnette.

-« Que tu aies toujours raison, que tu aies de bonnes idées pour améliorer le magasin. »

-« Je ne fais qu'améliorer. Le génie d'invention c'est toi ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé faire des étagères de plafond avec des chaines et des planches d'armoire. Pourtant, elles se vendent comme des petits pains. Tu ne jettes rien, tu modifies et tu revends. J'en suis bien incapable. Je peux penser à trier les vis par sortes et utiliser des bocaux de confiture. Toi, tu fais un dessin dessus, tu troues le dessus du couvercle et tu fais une tirelire avec un bocal. Tu changes la nature de l'objet pour lui donner une seconde vie. » Explique-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. » Lâche Duo en avançant la commode pour que Hilde puisse l'attraper et l'aider à la rentrer.

-« Tes boites de biscuits sur lesquelles tu mets des montages de photos abandonnées que tu mets sous une couche de colle liquide, je n'y aurai pas pensé. Tu es un artiste. »

-« N'exagère pas. Je ne voulais pas jeter ses photos mais je commence à en avoir de trop. Autant masquer des défauts avec elles. Tu crois que ça marcherait sur le vieux bureau que j'ai ramené ? Parce que le reste est impeccable. »

-« Essaie sur une vieille planche. » Propose Hilde en lui souriant.

-« Tu vois toi aussi tu es un génie. J'aurai essayé directement sur le bureau quitte à l'abimer. Je vais voir pour les ventes sur le net et ma boite mail. » Dit Duo après lui avoir donné un baiser sur les lèvres.

Comme souvent Maxwell commence par ouvrir sa boite mail. Le site de vente lui envoie les questions et les ventes réalisées par mail. Il fait le tri, répond aux questions quand il en a. Dans le flot de mails, il sourit, il y en a un d'Hikaru. Il l'ouvre directement pour y répondre. Si le jeune homme est devant son ordinateur, il aura une réponse avant que lui ne quitte le sien.

Le natté plisse le front. Pourquoi demande-t-il l'adresse mail de Trowa ? Autant lui demander avant de lui donner. Il répond au reste de son mail, ajoute des photos d'un livre qu'il n'a pas su évaluer et il finit par sa question. Il pousse sur envoi avant de se mettre vraiment au travail.

Il a trois annonces à faire, il doit vérifier également si des paiements de marchandises ont été faits. Si c'est le cas, il devra préparer les colis de manière à ce que Hilde puisse les porter à la poste au matin en allant faire les courses.

Comme elle est souvent bloquée par le magasin à la maison, elle aime pouvoir sortir de temps à autre pour ne pas devenir claustrophobe. Lui est plus souvent de sortie déjà quand il doit faire des brocantes, vider des maisons ou réaliser des déménagements. Les salles de vente, c'est devenu le rôle de Hilde, elle a un feeling pour les achats. Elle prend des risques qu'il n'aurait pas osé prendre et jusqu'ici, elle ne s'est jamais trompée.

Avant de fermer son ordinateur, Duo vérifie s'il a bien répondu à tous ses mails. Il a le plaisir de voir qu'Hikaru lui a répondu.

_Salut Duo, _

_Je regarde ton livre demain, là, il est un peu tard._

_Sinon, je vais bien et si je voulais l'adresse mail de Trowa, c'est parce que je me rends compte que c'est lui qui pourra le mieux me renseigner de ce qu'aurait été ma vie._

_J'ai aussi compris lors de ta discussion avec Quatre, que mon existence perturbe Heero. _

_Je vais prendre mes distances avec lui._

_Je ne veux pas lui créer d'autres tracas. _

_Même si ça me désole de devoir perdre un frère alors que je le découvre à peine._

_J'espère que je pourrai compter sur toi pour me parler de lui._

_A bientôt._

_Vivement la prochaine brocante dans mon coin._

_Hikaru Midori._

Maxwell savait le jeune homme intelligent mais pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été. Heero est intelligent, leur cerveau est pareil.

Rapidement, il répond à Midori et lui ajoute l'adresse de Trowa. Il regarde l'heure à son ordinateur. Il est 19h30, il doit être presque dix heures à Sank, il peut appeler son ami.

A la troisième sonnerie, il décroche.

-« Salut, c'est Duo. »

-« Je sais ton nom s'affiche. »

-« Tu es occupé ? » Demande le natté.

Il trouve que le métis lui répond bizarrement, d'une voix morne.

-« Je ne suis pas en congé. » Rétorque-t-il.

-« Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps. J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix et d'avoir de tes nouvelles. »

-« Mes nouvelles, tu dois passer par moi. Ma voix tu peux toujours sonner à l'autre. » Lâche froidement Heero.

-« Ro ! » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Tiens, tu lui as déjà trouvé un surnom ? » Interroge sarcastique Yuy.

-« Heero, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » S'inquiète Maxwell.

-« Je vais bien, c'est fin de semaine, je compulse les dossiers en cours de ma section. » Expose le brun en essayant de mettre un peu d'entrain dans sa voix.

Il ne veut pas que ce soit cette impression de malaise que garde Duo de lui.

Mais ça a été plus fort que lui, depuis qu'il a vu Duo avec Hikaru, il se trouve un piètre ami et en compétition avec lui.

-« Ca doit être d'un chiant ! ».

-« On a trouvé mieux comme amusement. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Oui, c'est sûr mais c'est le boulot. »

-« Je ne crois pas que tu considères ton travail comme une corvée. » Insiste le métis.

-« Comme tout, il y en a. Quand il faut trier une boite à outils mal entretenue que tu trouves dedans une centaine de clous, de vis, d'écrous et qu'il faut tout classifier. Il y a plus marrant également. »

-« Le revers de la médaille. »

-« Comme pour tout. Hilde vient de m'appeler pour le souper, passe un bon vendredi. »

-« Toi par contre, fini bien ton jeudi. »

-« A la prochaine Ro'. »

Maxwell regarde son téléphone, Heero a raccroché sans lui dire au-revoir. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui est entré dans son bureau, il ne va pas s'en formaliser.

Yuy a préféré raccrocher. Pourquoi lui dire à la prochaine fois, à bientôt ? C'était un mensonge, il sait qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, surtout qu'il vient de tomber sur une autre mission dangereuse.

L'enfant d'un haut dirigeant a été kidnappé il y a un mois. On vient de repérer les deux hommes qui la maintiennent en captivité. Ils se battent pour leur cause, l'indépendance du satellite X2231.

Même s'il aime sa fille, l'homme ne veut pas interférer auprès des responsables de l'univers pour accéder à la demande. C'est en lançant l'ultimatum pour demain qu'on les a repérés.

Il ne jouera pas avec la vie de la gamine, toutefois, sa mort sera la panique nécessaire pour la sauver.

A Suivre…

(^_^) Ce ne sont pas des personnages de Gundam, c'est juste des originaux que je reprends de fic en fic.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p>D'un pas décidé, Heero se rend à la salle de briefing de la cellule chargée de l'enquête. Il y a Stephan Viralit et Steve Mac Quannaly (^_^) qui donnent des explications à trois autres hommes dont une nouvelle recrue.<p>

Le métis écoute l'exposé en se demandant lequel des hommes il va pouvoir faire sauter et remplacer. Pas la nouvelle recrue, il en faut une dans chaque mission pour les former sur le terrain.

-« Pour ouvrir la porte et entrer, il faut quelqu'un de fort et d'agile. Un de vous se sent prêt à se retrouver en première ligne ? » Demande Mac Quannaly.

Si personne ne se décide, il ira. Viralit avec son physique androgyne, s'il a l'agilité, il mettra plus de temps à démonter la porte.

La femme de Steve vient d'accoucher de leur deuxième enfant, la semaine dernière. Il essaye de ne pas prendre trop de risques. Cependant, il faut ce qu'il faut. C'est son métier et son épouse a toujours su tout ce que ça impliquait.

Les deux autres Preventers se regardent, on sait les hommes dangereux et prêts à tout. Ils ont bien envoyé un morceau d'auriculaire de la gamine pour essayer de faire céder le père.

-« J'irai ! » Dit Heero qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle aubaine.

En plus il est heureux de voir du soulagement dans les yeux de Steve.

-« Merci Capitaine. »

Le brun s'avance dans la pièce pour écouter les autres informations. En tant que responsable de l'action, c'est Steve qui dit à un des deux Preventers qu'il peut disposer.

µµµ

Relena est un peu triste de constater qu'ils ne pourront pas passer le samedi ensemble, surtout qu'elle part en tournée pour une semaine vendredi soir. Néanmoins, elle sait que c'est pour la bonne cause, elle ne peut pas en vouloir à son homme de vouloir protéger cette petite fille.

Les Preventers se trouvent devant une maison abandonnée au bout d'une cité dès 9 heures du matin. Les maisons environnantes ne sont pas dans un meilleur état. Dire qu'il y a des gens qui vivent dedans, qui payent un loyer pour ça, ne peut que penser le brun.

Le pied de biche à la main, Heero s'avance vers la porte, son arme de fonction est glissée à l'arrière de son pantalon. Il n'a jamais apprécié la gaine de rangement.

Le pied en appui sur le chambranle, il force pour que la porte cède. Dans un bruit monstrueux, tout un morceau de chambranle casse. Yuy ouvre la porte en grand, l'arme à la main. Il avance vers la pièce du fond, il faut faire vite qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de s'en prendre à la gamine.

A l'étage, Heero entend des pas, il se dirige vers la cage d'escaliers, Steve et un Preventer sont déjà derrière lui. Stephan et la nouvelle recrue commence à fouiller le bas.

Sur le pallier, un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparait, Yuy le met en joue. L'homme lâche son arme et lève les mains.

-« Où est la gamine ? » Demande le brun.

-« Nous l'avons ! » Répond Stephan. « Son complice n'était pas armé. »

Le capitaine attrape l'homme par le col et le pousse vers Steve. C'est ça les bandits dangereux ? Ils n'ont même pas tenté de résister. Heero a vraiment l'impression que tout se ligue contre lui. Il n'arrive même pas à être heureux de la situation, alors que ses hommes exultent.

L'enfant est en un morceau, légèrement traumatisée, c'est certain mais vivante. Les deux hommes arrêtés sans violence, c'est une affaire rondement menée.

Il n'y a plus que les rapports à écrire et le dossier sera clos. Lui va devoir rechercher autre chose pour abréger sa vie sans donner plus de souffrances aux gens qu'il aime.

Il est près de 15 heures quand Heero rentre chez lui en passant par la caserne. En voyant son visage renfermé, Relena s'inquiète.

-« Vous n'avez pas su sauver l'enfant ? » Demande-t-elle sûre que le problème est là.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour que ce genre de drame arrive durant son travail, qu'il se sente en plus coupable d'une mort de plus.

Son compagnon a besoin de se rendre compte qu'il est utile à la société. Il vit à travers les autres, elle l'a toujours su. C'est une des raisons qui font qu'elle l'aime plus que tout.

-« Si, elle est vivante. On a pris sa déposition plus pour le principe qu'autre chose. Elle est déjà près de ses parents. C'est juste que tu vas me manquer. » Rétorque Heero en lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

Cependant ce qui le déprime plus que tout, c'est qu'il a regardé tous les dossiers qui lui restaient à voir et qu'il n'y a rien. Juste des missions d'accompagnement, des missions de présence. Il s'en veut de ne pas s'en réjouir, c'est la preuve que la paix s'instaure de façon plus que durable. Il est vraiment mauvais.

Dès lundi, il regardera s'il n'y a pas des missions plus loin, sur d'autres continents, d'autres satellites. Néanmoins devoir changer de secteur ce sera moins discret, on pourrait se poser des questions, surtout que pendant deux ans, il a fuit toutes les missions dangereuses.

Relena ne se sent pas si rassurée par les explications de son compagnon. Cependant que peut-elle faire de plus ? Le traiter de menteur en lui disant qu'elle sait qu'il doit y avoir un autre problème ? Il a besoin de réaliser qu'il est important pour beaucoup de monde, que le fait d'être un clone ne change rien à sa valeur. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas en le dénigrant qu'elle y arrivera.

Elle réalise aussi qu'il est plus distant. Il y a un moment qu'ils n'ont pas fait l'amour. Elle n'ose pas trop insister non plus parce qu'un homme a besoin de croire en lui, d'avoir de l'énergie pour faire l'amour, elle ne veut pas lui ajouter une autre tension. Il est fort possible que les tracas et sa petite déprime l'ont rendu momentanément impuissant.

Profitant que la table de billard est toujours là, le couple fait plusieurs parties. Relena adore y jouer, même si c'est un sport masculin. Elle aime devoir anticiper les coups, elle trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de similitudes avec la politique. Elle ne rivalise pas avec le talent de son compagnon. Il a la noblesse de lui laisser les deux premiers coups et au fil de la soirée, elle arrive à vider de plus en plus loin la table.

Tendrement, Heero lui a montré comment se positionner pour en marquer plus encore. En prenant sa navette dimanche soir, la jeune femme se souvient du corps de son amant contre elle, de ses mains sur les siennes pour rectifier une position, son souffle chaud près de son oreille quant il la conseillait.

Elle a espéré plus d'une fois que la table serve à autre chose. Sa respiration s'est accélérée, elle s'est sentie fondre dans ses bras. Ils se sont embrassés longuement. Elle a été l'instigatrice du baiser, elle a glissé sa main sous le t-shirt de son amant espérant qu'il aille plus loin. Cependant, comme les mains de son homme sont restées sagement sur ses hanches, qu'elle ne l'a pas senti s'enflammer, elle a renoncé à le chauffer plus.

Elle ne veut surtout pas qu'il puisse se sentir humilié ou pas à la hauteur. Pourtant, elle brûlait littéralement d'envie pour lui.

µµµ

Lundi début d'après-midi, Heero après avoir surveillé les actions en cours, va s'installer dans son bureau de manière à faire ses recherches personnelles afin de trouver une mission dangereuse. Il y a pensé cette nuit, il proposerait son aide s'il trouve une action. Il essaierait d'être subtil en proposant un plan d'action pour débloquer une situation. Il n'est pas mauvais dans l'élaboration de ce genre de projets.

Il est 15 heures quand Lady Une entre dans le bureau de Yuy. Ce dernier est surpris, en général, on se fait convoquer, elle ne vient pas directement.

-« Yuy est-ce que je peux savoir la raison de votre présence au sauvetage du kidnapping ? Ce n'était pas votre dossier, les cinq hommes avaient fait l'entièreté des démarches et des recherches ! » Précise-t-elle.

La question est posée d'une voix calme.

-« Je passais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu que personne ne voulait être celui qui ouvrait la porte. Je me suis simplement proposé. Mac Quannaly était ravi de ne pas devoir faire cette partie. » Rétorque Yuy.

Il n'a pas pensé devoir se justifier dans son rapport. Toutefois, il y avait réfléchi et c'était ce qui était le plus plausible à ses yeux.

-« Pourquoi en une semaine effectuez-vous des descentes sur le terrain alors que vous les refusiez depuis deux ans ? » Demande-t-elle plus suspicieusement.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai toujours été sur le terrain. » S'indigne le brun de se faire rabaisser de la sorte.

Ainsi, on l'a pris pour un lâche de faire la couverture de ses hommes, il aurait dû s'en douter.

-« Je reformule. Pourquoi allez-vous en première ligne ? »

L'action me manquait, non, il ne peut pas dire ça, il vient justement de dire qu'il faisait partie intégrante des actions. Oui, cette solution pourrait marcher.

-« Parce que je suis un Preventer comme les autres ! »

-« Ca n'a rien à voir avec vos soucis actuels ? Wufei m'a parlé de la découverte du clone. » Demande-t-elle d'un ton compatissant.

Heero sent comme un coup dans l'estomac. Ainsi ses amis cancanent bien dans son dos et le surveillent. Personne n'a confiance en lui ?

Il se sent perdu, un moins que rien, il n'a même plus le statut d'être humain au travail puisque ses soi-disant amis viennent de signaler à son supérieur qu'il n'est qu'un clone. Lady Une se méfie déjà de lui, elle ne lui donnera plus de travail.

-« Heero répondez-moi, essayez-vous de mettre fin à votre vie comme ça déjà été le cas durant la guerre ? »

Le brun écarquille les yeux, il est si transparent que ça ?

-« Vous êtes un élément important de ma section. Beaucoup d'affaires seraient restées sans solutions, mais comprenez-moi, je ne peux pas porter la responsabilité de ça. Vous voulez un peu de congés pour vous ressaisir ? »

Comme Heero ne répond rien, au bout de deux minutes, Lady Une se trouve de plus en plus désemparée. S'il a des idées de suicide, il devient également un danger pour ses collègues. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir où il en est, il ne réfute pas sa conclusion, c'est surtout ça qui lui fait peur, son mutisme, son inaction, sa passivité devant tout ça.

-« Je vous assigne une mise à pied d'un mois, que vous puissiez faire le point. Dans un mois, on rediscute et vous reprenez vos fonctions. » Propose Lady Une pour sortir de l'impasse où le mutisme de Heero vient de les pousser.

-« Et si vous estimez que je suis un danger pour les autres, vous prolongerez l'éloignement. Je ne suis un danger pour personne. Y-a-t-il eu bavure ? » Réagit enfin le capitaine.

Comment va-t-il mener à bien son projet ? Pour une fois qu'il pense à lui, on lui met des bâtons dans les roues, c'est injuste.

-« Si Louis n'avait pas voulu apprendre en vous suivant de près… »

-« Et en transgressant mes ordres. » Coupe le brun.

Il ne va pas laisser ce bleu avoir des honneurs en plus.

-« Vous seriez mort ! » Gronde la jeune femme.

Heero ouvre la bouche pour lâcher « Et tout serait bien mieux ». Néanmoins, il la referme, ce serait un aveu. Il va devoir attendre d'être réintégré pour mener son projet à bien. Ca le déprime encore plus, alors pour ne pas craquer devant son supérieur, Heero rassemble ses affaires et s'en va.

Arrivé au palais, il monte dans les appartements privés. Il va dans la chambre et se laisse tomber sur le lit, les bras sur les yeux.

Son esprit vagabonde, il a trois jours de répit pour trouver une solution avant le retour de sa compagne.

Il a beau réfléchir, il ne trouve rien. Sa vie sans le travail est vide de sens. Depuis toujours on a toujours décidé de son temps, de ses loisirs, de ses actions. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire pendant un mois ? Même pendant les réunions des ex-coéquipiers, il suit le mouvement. Ses missions, ce n'est pas lui qui les trouve, on lui assigne. Vivement que Relena rentre pour qu'elle l'aide à occuper son temps durant ce mois.

Un poids à côté de lui, une main sur son avant-bras lui fait relever ce dernier. Il écarquille les yeux en constatant que sa compagne est assise sur le lit. Elle a l'air inquiète.

-« Tu es rentrée plus tôt ? » Demande-t-il surpris de sa présence.

-« J'ai un jour de retard. Il y a eu un problème à Tanger, grève des aiguilleurs du ciel. Avec Wufei on a fini par prendre la route pour pouvoir prendre un avion public dans un autre pays. Heero ne me dit pas que tu es sûr le lit depuis lundi soir ? » Explique-t-elle.

-« On est quel jour ? »

-« Samedi matin, Pagan s'en veut, il ne savait pas que tu étais là, il te croyait en mission. » Répond la blonde de sa voix douce.

Heero s'en rend compte, il y a plus de tristesse que de reproche dans sa voix.

-« Pourquoi parles-tu de lundi ? » Interroge le brun.

Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que les jours avaient changé. Il ne sait pas s'il a dormi.

-« Lady Une a appelé Wufei hier pour savoir s'il rentrait ce week-end. Marie-Meiya aurait voulu se rendre dans un parc animalier, elle lui a dit pour la mise à pied. » Avoue la jeune femme en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

Celui-ci soupire, même si ça l'arrange de ne plus devoir trouver une excuse.

-« Allez viens, lève-toi. Pagan a concocté un repas léger que tu ne sois pas malade après ton jeun forcé. »

Sans plus un mot, Heero s'exécute de toute façon, il a été créé pour obéir et faire ce qu'on lui dit. Si Lady Une a prévenu Wufei et Relena, elle a dû aussi les informer sur ses intentions. Maintenant, il va être surveillé. Il ne pourra plus mener à bien son projet. Il va donc devoir se trainer sur cette Terre sans but et sans envie.

Relena préfère le laisser manger lentement sans l'accabler directement de questions. Elle ne veut pas lui couper l'appétit ou l'empêcher de manger en le questionnant, tout comme elle ne veut pas l'indisposer alors qu'ils mangent un bouillon de poule avec des vermicelles dedans. Il y a aussi des biscottes au beurre sur la table. Néanmoins, Heero n'y touche pas, il boit lentement cuillère après cuillère, son assiette de soupe.

Arrivé à la fin, Heero dépose sa cuillère dans l'assiette et laisse sa compagne finir de manger. Lui n'a pas faim, il ne comprend pas comment il a pu être déconnecté de la réalité aussi longtemps. Quand Relena est venue, pour lui il y avait seulement une grosse heure qui était passée.

La blonde prend une biscotte et une deuxième assiette de soupe, voyant que son homme a fini de manger, elle se lance.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? »

Yuy fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien le sens de sa question.

-« Comment vas-tu occuper ta mise à pied ? » Insiste la jeune femme.

-« Je n'en sais rien. »

-« Tu veux m'accompagner dans mes déplacements ? »

-« Comme tu veux ! » Lâche Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Non, je te demande ce que toi tu désires faire pour une fois que tu es libre de tes choix. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement alors qu'elle voudrait le secouer, l'engueuler pour les idioties qui lui ont traversé la tête. Cependant, elle se doute que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Alors, elle mord sur sa chique. Elle ira pleurer demain sur l'épaule de Wufei pour évacuer son stress comme il lui a gentiment proposé.

-« Justement, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Demande Heero un peu perdu de se retrouver maitre de sa vie à ce moment précis.

Il a cru qu'elle l'obligerait à la suivre afin de pouvoir le surveiller. J lui donnait des options dans lesquelles il pouvait faire des choix mais totalement livré à lui-même sans but, il croit bien que c'est la première fois.

-« Heero, je n'attends rien de toi. Je veux que tu trouves ce qui t'es nécessaire pour être heureux, que ce soit Preventer ou tout à fait autre chose, peu m'importe. Je t'aime depuis le début pour ce que tu es et non pour tout ce que tu as accompli. Je t'aime pour ta gentillesse, ton dévouement, ta détermination et tout ça c'est toujours en toi et ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu es celui que j'aime simplement. » Dit Relena en mettant sa main sur celle de son homme.

Heero n'en revient pas, surtout qu'elle a l'air sincère, qu'il y a de la tendresse dans son regard, de l'amour dans ses gestes. Néanmoins, il se sent quand même perdu. On lui laisse le choix de sa vie, mais pour quoi faire ? Est-ce qu'il serait capable comme Trowa de reprendre des études pour s'occuper des animaux qu'il aime beaucoup ? Ou comme Duo de monter son entreprise ?

La seule chose qu'il sait faire c'est se battre, il apprécie des choses mais est-ce qu'il aime les faire continuellement ? Il doit réfléchir à tout ça, analyser ses réactions face à telle ou telle action. Relena lui donne la possibilité de le faire, elle l'encourage à faire des choix, il lui doit bien ça. Il doit au moins essayer.

C'est un rien plus serein pour le répit qu'il peut avoir dans ses projets et surtout il a un objectif dans la tête, alors il se lève de la table avec sa compagne.

Il ne sait pas trop à quoi c'est dû, néanmoins depuis quinze jours, c'est la première fois qu'il ne se sent pas déprimé, qu'il a l'impression d'exister, d'avoir le droit d'être sur la Terre.

Toute la nuit, même s'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi, il a entendu inlassablement dans sa tête.

-« Je t'aime pour ta gentillesse, ton dévouement et ta détermination. »

La détermination, on lui a inculqué, ce n'est pas inné. Odin puis J lui ont appris à recommencer tant que ça n'était pas impeccable, de ne pas se satisfaire de bon, mais d'aller plus loin encore.

Sa gentillesse et le dévouement ce sont ses qualités. Il a des qualités propres.

µµµ

Relena vient l'embrasser avant de partir, une fois de plus, ils n'ont pas discuté en mangeant, néanmoins ça n'a pas l'air de gêner la jeune femme. Est-ce que c'est possible que simplement sa présence la rende heureuse ?

C'est bien possible ! Relena lui a dit quand il a commencé à travailler pour elle, avant qu'il n'en tombe amoureux.

-« Te voir suffit à mon bonheur, alors si pour avoir cette joie, pouvoir te côtoyer, il faut que je ne te poursuive plus, que je ne te dise pas que je t'aime, ça sera un bien petit prix à payer. »

Comment a-t-il pu occulter ce genre de choses ? N'empêche qu'il se sent inutile et pas du tout à sa place dans cette société. Pour faire plaisir à Relena, il chercherait si une autre profession lui conviendrait.

Sa compagne partie, Heero se poste à la fenêtre. Autant observer les gens autour de lui pour savoir ce qui lui conviendrait réellement. Il a envie de renaître, de devenir lui. Dire qu'après avoir libéré Relena de Dekim, il avait dit qu'il ne toucherait plus une arme, qu'il avait tué pour la dernière fois. Tout ça, à l'époque, le dégoûtait déjà au plus profond de ses tripes. Il s'était rendu compte que cette vie de guerrier lui avait volé son enfance avant de savoir que c'était normal puisqu'il n'était qu'une arme créée en cinq exemplaires pour rétablir la paix et la suprématie des colonies.

Il secoue la tête et regarde le jardiner passer avec sa brouette. Il ne doit pas penser à sa naissance et sa conception sinon il deviendra amorphe, il souhaitera de nouveau mourir et tant qu'il est en repos, il ne peut pas se le permettre. Dans un mois, peut-être en faisant attention que ça ait l'air d'un accident, en préparant mieux, s'il n'a toujours rien trouvé, s'il n'a toujours pas de but dans la vie, il mettra fin à sa vie de misère.

Il ferme les yeux et les ouvre à nouveau. Est-ce que ça lui conviendrait d'être jardinier ? Il aime la nature, il aime être au grand air, néanmoins faire ça à longueur de temps, il est persuadé qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Il barre cette profession de sa liste mentale.

Voyant la jeune femme chargée d'entretenir la maison, du moins la partie publique et leur aile privée pour la lessive, le repassage, les vitres. Heero se pose la question de savoir s'il apprécierait faire son travail à l'extérieur ?

Il n'y pense pas longtemps, il a horreur de faire le ménage dans leur aile. S'il le fait avec Relena, c'est pour profiter de sa présence parce qu'il aime la voir souriante et heureuse une fois qu'elle a des torchons en main. Son cœur se gonfle quand il la regarde observer autour d'elle, un sourire satisfaire sur les lèvres.

Pagan passe dans son champ de vision, mais ça non plus il n'a pas envie. Il fait trop de choses et même en détaillant tout ce qu'il fait, il ne tient pas à être chauffeur ou intendant d'une maison, s'il fait ça ce ne serait pas chez lui, il ne va pas prendre le travail de ce brave homme qui veille sur sa compagne depuis des années.

L'homme remonte l'allée avec le courrier en main. Etre facteur ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait réellement un facteur ? Heero attrape sa veste et sort. Il se dirige vers la grille du palais. Il scrute l'horizon, puis à droite, à gauche à la recherche de l'homme. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu si rapidement. Au moment où il va rebrousser chemin, il voit le postier sortir d'une maison. Qu'est-ce qu'il a été faire ? Ce n'est pas simplement mettre des lettres dans des boites aux lettres ?

Heero a toujours cru que c'était un travail de peu de contacts et dans son état d'esprit ça l'intéressait.

Autant le prendre en filature pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il devrait faire s'il prend cette option.

A midi, Heero rentre au château en traînant un peu des pieds. Relena vient directement vers lui.

-« Je m'inquiétais. »

-« J'ai suivi le facteur, discuté avec lui quand il rechargeait du courrier à un point de dépôt. »

-« Et pourquoi ? » Demande la blonde en retenant un sourire.

-« Connaître son métier. » Admet le brun.

-« Et ta conclusion n'est pas positive. » Dit-elle en repartant vers leur coin cuisine pour manger un morceau avec lui.

-« Tu savais qu'il ne faisait pas que mettre le courrier dans les boites ? »

-« Il distribue les colis, les recommandés. Parfois payer les pensions mais de moins en moins. » Répond la blonde en faisant un sandwich.

-« Il classe aussi sa tournée au matin, puis par tous les temps, il est dehors. » Poursuit le métis.

-« Et c'est ça qui te refroidi ? » Demande-t-elle en donnant le sandwich qu'elle vient de faire.

-« Non, je trouve qu'il a trop de contacts avec les gens, je n'ai pas envie de ça pour l'instant. »

-« Prends ton temps. » Rassure la jeune femme.

-« Et puis, le centre de tri ou les guichets… »

-« Heero, coupe-t-elle. Je suis déjà heureuse que tu cherches autre chose. Si Preventer ce n'est plus ce que tu veux. Prends le temps de choisir cette fois. » Dit-elle en venant l'embrasser sur la joue puisqu'il vient d'enfourner un morceau de sandwich.

-« Il faut faire rentrer de l'argent pour vivre. » Plaide Yuy une fois qu'il a la bouche vide.

Il a toujours subvenu à ses besoins, il ne veut surtout pas dépendre de sa compagne.

-« Va voir Pagan, c'est lui qui gère mes finances mais depuis le temps que tu travailles, tu ne dois pas avoir dépensé tout ce que tu as gagné surtout que le palais n'occasionne pas de frais personnels. » Expose Relena.

-« Tu as un salaire ? »

Il se trouve idiot de ne jamais avoir fait attention à ces détails, à l'époque où il travaillait pour Relena, elle le payait mais pas grand-chose, surtout parce qu'il avait le gite et le couvert gratuit.

Quand il est devenu Preventer par habitude, il a fait verser son salaire à Pagan, celui-ci lui verse la somme de trois cents crédits qu'on lui allouait avant. Néanmoins, il ne dépense pas grand-chose juste pour manger à l'extérieur quand il n'a pas prévu son repas.

Il faudra qu'il vérifie ce qu'il a en banque. Il a fait confiance dans les autres pour ça aussi, comme il a toujours obéi auparavant. Subitement, il se demande s'il serait capable de mener seul sa barque, de trouver une profession qui lui convienne.

-« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a comme métier dans le monde. » Lâche dépité le brun en regardant ses pieds.

-« Tu veux voir un conseiller comme dans les écoles pour orienter ton choix ? » Propose Relena en tendant à son homme une tasse avec le reste du bouillon d'hier.

Elle essaye de le faire manger qu'il reprenne des forces.

-« Non, je ne veux pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ! Après je sais que j'aurai l'impression qu'on a à nouveau décidé pour moi. » Dit-il avec conviction.

-« De toute façon, tu as le temps. Tu as déjà ton salaire de mise à pied. » Rassure la blonde.

-« Je ne reprendrai pas. » Affirme Heero surpris lui-même par la conviction qu'il vient de mettre dans ses propos.

-« Tu sais déjà ce que tu ne veux pas : Preventer, facteur. » Sourit Relena en lui proposant un nouveau sandwich.

-« Il y a aussi jardinier, service d'entretien, chauffeur. » Soupire Heero.

Puis il refuse le sandwich d'un mouvement de tête.

Mais pourquoi vient-il de dire qu'il ne reprendrait pas ? Est-ce que son envie de mourir est moindre qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Il doit admettre que la possibilité de faire autre chose, de pouvoir exister pour lui, lui plait. Seulement pour faire quoi ? Il n'a rien vu qui lui convenait.

-« Je suis inutile. » Murmure-t-il.

-« Mais non, tu en as déjà fait des choses utiles, arrêté des gens qui en voulaient à la paix… » Commence Relena.

-« Je suis inutile, maintenant, coupe Yuy. Je n'ai rien, je ne sais pas où je dois aller. »

-« Heero ! » Lâche-t-elle de façon cinglante à la limite de la colère

Il faut dire qu'elle se contient depuis qu'on lui a annoncé ce que son homme a fait.

-« Tu dois penser positif, mettre en avant ce que tu as. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demande-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-« Mais c'est égoïste de se mettre en avant ! » S'indigne-t-il.

On lui a toujours dit de faire passer les désirs des autres avant les siens, que ce qu'il désirait était insignifiant. Comment pouvait-il oser penser à son bonheur avant celui des autres ?

-« Bien sûr que non, il faut juste te rendre compte de ce qui est bien et beau et pas ce qui ne va pas. Le décès de mon père m'a ouvert l'esprit aux besoins du peuple. C'était un grand prix à payer, je l'admets mais pour beaucoup de bien pour plus de personnes. C'est comme ça que je me suis consolée de sa perte. J'ai compris pourquoi il courait l'univers et ses motivations. Et j'ai eu honte de lui avoir reproché de manquer des fêtes. Alors regarde ce que tu as déjà réalisé et pas ce que tu as raté. Regarde en arrière mais pour voir le beau pas le moche. »

Heero écarquille les yeux, émerveillé par la force de sa compagne. Il a bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui croit tellement en lui, que cette personne incroyable l'aime lui.

Relena se lève et vient l'embrasser.

-« Je dois aller travailler. A tout à l'heure. »

Yuy la regarde partir, il va faire ce qu'elle lui a dit et voir ce qu'il a de positif dans sa vie.

A Suivre…

* * *

><p>(^_^) Ce sont des originaux qui réapparaissent dès que j'ai besoin de Preventers.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>Relena lui a demandé de regarder le positif dans sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien dedans ? Déjà sa compagne, des amis fidèles, ces personnes qu'il a rencontrées grâce à la guerre. Il a aussi un logement, il a eu une éducation complète dans bien des domaines lui donnant ainsi des avantages certains et des compétences supérieures à la normale.<p>

Sa compagne a raison, il y a du positif. Néanmoins, il se sent quand même inutile. Tout ce qu'il a appris depuis des années, il n'aime pas le faire. Il ne veut plus être Preventer, ça c'est certain. Déjà après le soulèvement, il aurait dû changer de voie mais il ne l'a pas fait par facilité.

Cependant, rester sans rien faire, il ne peut pas, il n'en a pas l'habitude. Quand il est en congé, il faut que Relena le soit aussi, c'est elle qui choisit leur activité.

Relena lui a aussi dit d'aller voir Pagan, c'est ce qu'il va commencer par faire. Il se lève du fauteuil dans lequel il était afin de se rendre au bureau du vieil homme.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Yuy. Puis-je vous rendre service ? »

-« Je voudrais voir nos finances. »

-« Tout de suite, vous voulez vous occuper de cette partie là ? » Demande poliment Pagan.

-« Non juste voir. » Rectifie-t-il.

-« Voici le tableau des rentrées, le livre de caisse du château. » Précise l'homme en lui montrant un programme sur l'ordinateur.

Heero s'y installe et écarquille les yeux en constatant que si aucun des deux ne travaille, ils peuvent rester plusieurs années sans rien faire en gardant le même train de vie. Sa participation financière est même bien supérieure à celle de Relena pour l'entretien du château. Il faut dire qu'elle doit dépenser plus d'argent pour renvoyer une bonne image de marque et surtout qu'elle paie une partie de ses frais de déplacement avec l'argent qu'elle gagne.

-« Vous avez accès à mon compte ? »

-« Oui, monsieur, vous en aviez donné l'autorisation en emménageant ici. » Rappelle Pagan.

-« Mes extraits ? »

-« Je les tire de l'ordinateur une fois la semaine et je les classe ici. » Dit-il en lui donnant une farde à son nom.

Il a au moins 8 000 crédits sur son compte courant, il est presque honteux surtout qu'il sait que Duo de temps en temps doit grappiller pour manger.

En voyant ça, il constate que Relena a raison, il a le temps de voir venir. Il peut prendre le temps de réfléchir et vraiment devenir lui. Heero Yuy et non un clone créé pour la guerre et amener la paix. Il va tourner le dos à cette vie là. Mais pour faire quoi ? Il en revient continuellement à cette question.

Pagan continue de ranger des choses autour de lui. Il le voit passer avec une revue en main.

-« Il y a des offres d'emplois dans votre magasine ? »

-« Oui, Monsieur Yuy. »

-« Je peux l'avoir ? » S'informe-t-il.

-« Bien sûr, j'allais le jeter, c'est une revue toute boite. » Précise Pagan.

Heero se lève et la prend avant de quitter la pièce. Pour savoir ce qu'il y a comme métier par le monde, il y a aussi cette possibilité.

Installé dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, il commence à parcourir la revue à la recherche des offres d'emplois. Quand il les trouve, il les consulte, vendeur par téléphone, ça ne l'intéresse pas du tout. On demande aussi des ingénieurs et des maçons, pour tout ça, il n'a pas les diplômes et il ne tient pas à reprendre des études. Est-il possible qu'il n'ait pas d'avenir pour lui ?

Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne veut pas faire ou plus faire. Cependant, il ne trouve rien à faire, c'est ça le plus déprimant à ses yeux.

Comme il ne sait pas par quoi commencer pour passer le temps, il feuillète le magasine. Il lit les articles sur les activités dans la région. Tout d'un coup, son regard est attiré par une publicité et un petit sourire apparait. Il a eu envie de téléphoner à Duo pour simplement entendre le son de sa voix. Néanmoins sans raison, il se serait un peu trouvé stupide de lui dire qu'il n'y a rien, juste cette envie de l'entendre, surtout avec le foin qu'il a fait lors de leur dernière discussion.

Prenant son téléphone, il compose le numéro de son ami, celui-ci décroche à la quatrième sonnerie. Heero a bien cru qu'il allait tomber sur sa boite vocale et chaque sonnerie le déprimait toujours plus.

-« Heero, ça fait plaisir ! »

-« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Non, tu me réveilles, ce n'est pas plus mal ! » Rit le natté.

-« Tu te lèves seulement ? » S'étonne le brun.

Pourtant, Yuy est persuadé qu'il est passé dix heures sur L2, Duo a toujours été un lève-tôt, il en a fait sa devise.

-« Je suis dans la périphérie de L5. Il est 5h30 du mat. » Avoue le châtain en s'étirant pour décontracter tous ses muscles.

Dormir dans la camionnette, on a inventé des lits plus confortables. Parfois, il se dit qu'il devrait l'aménager autrement, vu le nombre de nuits qu'il y dort. Toutefois, il perdrait en capacité de transport.

-« Ok, tu vas donc bientôt te mettre en mouvement. Je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps. »

-« J'ai presque deux heures avant que les premiers clients n'arrivent. On a du temps, surtout que c'est toi qui paye. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Est-ce que ça te dirait d'avoir des MP4 à bas prix ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par bas prix ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Un crédit pièce. »

-« Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, il y en a combien ? Tu sais avoir une facture ? » Demande le natté de suite plus sérieux.

-« Un ticket de caisse sûrement, la facture c'est à voir. Le nombre ce que tu veux. » Rétorque le brun toujours le nez sur l'annonce publicitaire.

-« Explique-moi mieux, je suis perdu. »

-« J'ai ici une publicité, un MP4 à un crédit sans obligation d'achat. » Expose le métis.

-« C'est sûrement un par visite ou un par famille. » Lâche déçu Duo.

Il voyait déjà les ventes aux enchères qu'il aurait pu faire sur le net suivant la quantité, ça serait parti comme des petits pains.

-« Non, aucune condition, j'ai bien regardé la publicité. Tu en veux combien ? J'irai te les chercher de suite. » Propose le métis.

-« Trente, ça ne serait déjà pas si mal, mais je doute que tu puisses en avoir plus qu'un. »

-« On verra bien. Je te sonne quand je les ai. » Répond le brun avant de raccrocher.

Maxwell regarde son Gsm, un peu surpris qu'il ait raccroché si vite. Cependant, sa voix était vivante, un peu passionnée et d'après ce que Wufei lui a raconté, ça lui fait très plaisir.

Heero met sa veste, il prend les clefs de la voiture. Il est content d'avoir une mission à remplir. Une mission ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait tellement besoin d'obéir, de remplir un travail avec des exigences. Il sait qu'il veut être libre, choisir sa voie et là il se croit en mission. Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez lui. Néanmoins, il ne peut pas faire machine arrière, Duo croit qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Il a envie de lui prouver le contraire, il a bien senti que Duo était intéressé, qu'il aurait un petit paquet d'argent à la clef pour les fois où il était perdant sur d'autres choses. Il a envie de prouver à Duo qu'il n'est pas inutile et que quand il lui dit quelque chose, il peut compter dessus. C'est surtout ça qui le motive, ne pas décevoir Duo et lui permettre d'avoir la vie plus facile.

Il ramasse la publicité et se rend au magasin. Quand il y arrive, il ne reste déjà plus que douze appareils, une jeune femme est devant le présentoir. Heero relit l'annonce devant les articles, les clauses en petit et fait un pas vers l'emplacement pour se servir. Dans son panier, il glisse les onze restants. La jeune femme venant de se servir.

-« Hé, c'est un par client. » L'interpelle-t-elle.

-« Ce n'est pas mis sur l'annonce, ce n'est pas mis sur l'étiquette. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« Si j'avais su, j'en aurais pris pour mes autres enfants. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Il vous en faut combien ? » Demande le brun.

-« Deux autres. »

-« Tenez, je vais de toute façon demander qu'on m'en commande vingt-un de plus. Il n'y a pas de rupture de stock précisé dans l'annonce. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? » Demande la jeune femme en l'accompagnant vers la caisse.

-« Les revendre à un ami qui vit de la brocante. »

Yuy s'arrête à la première caisse et il met sa marchandise sur le tapis.

-« Bonjour, j'aurai voulu en commander vingt-un de plus. » Commence le brun. « Et avoir une facture pour ceux là. »

-« Monsieur, c'est un par client. » Dit la caissière.

Le métis sort l'annonce publicitaire de l'intérieur de sa veste.

-« Ce n'est pas précisé. » Dit-il en lui montrant.

-« Je vous appelle le directeur vous pouvez l'attendre au guichet ? » Demande-t-elle.

Heero ramasse ses courses et se rend à l'endroit qu'on lui a indiqué. Il voit la jeune femme derrière lui diviser ses courses en trois et mettre un MP4 par tas. La caissière tique mais commence à compter. Yuy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant l'ingéniosité. Néanmoins, il se sait dans son droit et il veut réussir.

Le directeur arrive rapidement.

-« Bonjour, je voudrais commander vingt-un appareils supplémentaires et une facture pour ceux-ci. » Commence directement le métis.

-« C'est une offre promotionnelle, un par client et famille. » Rétorque l'homme.

-« Ce n'est pas précisé. La publicité mensongère est interdite et peut vous couter énormément. » Réplique le brun d'une voix ferme.

Heero voit bien que l'homme réfléchit.

-« D'accord, nous avons fait une erreur dans notre annonce, nous vous octroyons les neuf MP4 à un crédit pièce. » Commence le directeur.

-« Je tiens à avoir les vingt-un autres. Votre annonce ne précise pas jusqu'à épuisement du stock. »

-« Enfin, monsieur… » Commence le directeur.

-« Si je ne les ai pas, je vous intente une action en justice. Vous savez comme moi que les frais judiciaires sont à charge du perdant. Je ne risque pas grand-chose. Je peux aussi préciser à toutes les personnes qui voudraient des MP4 quels sont leurs droits. » Coupe Yuy d'une voix haute et claire.

-« D'accord, d'accord, mais diminuez d'un ton, passez dans mon bureau. » Répond-t-il en montrant une direction.

Il faut dire qu'il y a de plus en plus de gens qui s'attroupent autour du jeune homme. Il ne faudrait pas que ça donne des idées aux autres. Il va devoir contacter la société mère, il n'est pas persuadé qu'elle le suive. Lui pourrait toujours argumenter que le folder est général pour les magasins de la capitale. Tout en conduisant Heero à son bureau, l'homme réfléchit à comment sauver sa peau, mais il est sûr que même acheter les vingt-un appareils lui coutera moins cher qu'un procès que la société mère n'assumerait pas, c'est certain.

-« Je vais passer un bon de commande, mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'on les obtiendra. » Commence l'homme en s'asseyant à son bureau.

-« J'espère pour vous que si. Mais passez commande. »

Le directeur soupire et rédige le bon, il cherchera déjà à récupérer dans d'autres succursales, il préviendra la société mère. La faute vient d'elle, il s'en sortira peut-être à bon compte, l'homme en face de lui aurait pu en commander beaucoup plus.

-« Pour la facture, j'ai besoin de votre numéro d'indépendant. »

Heero sort son Gsm et envoie un sms à Duo. Il espère que son ami le connait par cœur, dans les deux minutes, celui-ci lui renvoie.

µµµ

C'est avec un petit sourire que Yuy rentre au palais. Il a l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose même s'il ne se sent pas entièrement satisfait. Il attendra le début de la soirée pour sonner à Duo et lui dire qu'il n'a que neuf MP4.

N'empêche que faire toutes ses démarches ne l'a pas avancé dans sa recherche d'emploi. Il a même perdu du temps qu'il aurait pu utiliser. Il rate vraiment tout pour l'instant et depuis quand est-il si mauvais ? Est-ce qu'il l'a toujours été ? Est-ce que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle J a fait des clones pour le remplacer ?

Quand il pousse la porte du palais par son entrée privée, Relena vient directement à lui. Il regarde sa montre surpris de la trouver là. Il est pourtant 17 heures, preuve que le temps a filé, qu'il a sûrement mis plus de temps qu'il n'avait prévu pour revenir car il était trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se sent coupable en voyant les traits angoissés de sa compagne.

-« Je suis allé faire une course pour Duo. » Dit-il en ouvrant son sac.

La blonde regarde à l'intérieur et lui sourit.

-« Je suis désolé. » Bredouille-t-il encore.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » S'étonne Relena en passant son bras autour de la taille de son homme.

-« De ne pas avoir prévenu Pagan de mon départ. »

-« Heero, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Si j'avais vraiment voulu savoir où tu étais, j'aurai sonné sur ton portable. »

Le brun accepte ce demi-mensonge, en mettant quand même dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il devra prévenir le majordome dorénavant.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Heero sonne à Duo après le souper, la brocante doit être terminée. L'ayant vu travailler, s'il doit attendre que son ami ait rangé et fait son tour pour récupérer la marchandise abandonnée par les autres vendeurs, il devra attendre le début de la nuit. Et ça il n'en a pas envie.

Ils ont l'habitude de se coucher tôt car ils sont debout à l'aube. Relena aimant préparer ses réunions sans devoir être trop souvent interrompue.

A la troisième sonnerie, Duo décroche.

-« Pile poil, vieux frère, j'ai fini de charger la camionnette. »

-« C'est ce que je me suis dit. » Avoue Heero bien installé dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque.

-« Tu as pu en avoir plus qu'un ? » Demande directement Maxwell en mettant son sac à dos.

-« Je n'ai su en avoir que neuf pour l'instant. » Soupire Yuy.

-« Whaaaa ! Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais. » S'extasie le natté en fermant son véhicule.

Le brun écarquille des yeux, vraiment surpris par tant d'enthousiasme. Lui qui a l'impression d'être un raté, son ami le félicite.

-« Normalement, j'aurai les vingt-un autres. Je ne vais pas le lâcher et je vais les obtenir. » Précise le métis.

-« J'en suis persuadé. Tu me donnes ton numéro de compte que je te paye déjà ceux-là. » Propose Duo en commençant à se déplacer.

Il regarde ce que les autres vendeurs n'ont pas encore rangés où ont abandonnés.

-« Duo, je peux encore assumer neuf crédits jusqu'à ce qu'on se voit. Tu me payeras à ce moment là et je te les remettrai. »

-« Je passe dès que je peux et je te sonne avant, ça serait stupide que tu ne sois pas là. »

-« Où veux-tu que je sois ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« J'en sais rien, faire des courses, au travail nouveau ou ancien. » Rétorque le châtain.

Il s'accroupit devant une caisse où il y a une série d'assiettes à dessert fêlées se trouvent. Il les sort une à une sans en trouver une intacte.

Le silence s'installe, un moment, Heero réfléchit et il entend son ami fouiller puis circuler. Il a envie de lui poser une question, n'y tenant plus il se lance.

-« Tu as des nouvelles d'Hikaru ? »

-« Bien sûr Ro' régulièrement, n'oublie pas qu'il est mon spécialiste en livres anciens. Pourquoi ? »

-« Je n'en ai plus, ça m'a paru étrange. »

Pour Heero, il n'y a qu'une raison, il est déçu par le contact, il a trouvé les autres pilotes plus intéressants.

-« Il m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué que sa présence te gênait, alors il n'a pas voulu s'imposer non plus. » Avoue Duo en s'arrêtant devant une autre caisse.

Il y a dedans des fleurs en tissus, un peu sale, mais il décide de les prendre.

-« Hn. »

Ca met Yuy mal à l'aise. Lui n'a pas fait attention aux sentiments du jeune homme, il a essayé d'accaparer Duo lors de la réunion. Il a voulu lui montrer qu'il était là avant lui et la réponse d'Hikaru c'est d'avoir compris et de le respecter. Il est vraiment un type abject. Comment est-ce que les autres peuvent apprécier quelque chose en lui ?

-« Je vais te laisser, Relena m'attend pour aller se coucher. » Dit-il pour couper court à ses pensées.

-« Dors bien, tiens-moi au courant. Et si tu as d'autres promos du style, je suis preneur. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Bonne fin de journée. » Rétorque Yuy en raccrochant.

Heero se lève lentement, le moment du coucher est aussi un instant qu'il n'apprécie pas depuis peu. Et si Relena voulait faire l'amour, il ne se sent pas digne d'elle et même si lui la désire ardemment. Le simple fait de se savoir un raté, un encombrant, cela lui ôte toute envie.

Pourtant en allant la retrouver, son cœur bat la chamade pour sa compagne, chaque attention fait qu'il l'aime encore plus. Il ne comprend pas comment en l'ayant dans les bras, il puisse ne plus avoir de désir pour elle.

A Suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p>Quinze jours viennent de passer, Heero ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut faire comme travail. Il regarde les annonces, les offres d'emploi néanmoins rien ne lui convient. Quand un métier l'intéresse comme ingénieur ou architecte, il devrait reprendre des études et ça il n'y tient pas.<p>

Il a envoyé son préavis à Lady Une lui signifiant qu'il ne veut pas reprendre du service par manque de motivation.

Le général a accepté sans problème, préférant que le jeune homme ne recommence pas à se servir de sa section pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Demain, il doit aller chercher les vingt-un MP4 pour Duo, le magasin lui a sonné qu'ils sont arrivés. Relena étant en congé, il n'a pas voulu l'abandonner pour faire cette course. Pour l'instant, elle prend un long bain, elle lui a demandé s'il voulait venir, il a refusé gentiment, ne voulant pas une fois de plus montrer son impuissance à satisfaire sa compagne.

Et puis, les publicités viennent d'arriver, il prend un vrai plaisir à les étudier, à chercher les erreurs. Il a été déçu de réaliser que ce n'est pas aussi fréquent qu'il le croyait et surtout qu'il a eu de la chance avec les MP4.

Mais ça lui plait bien plus que la recherche d'emploi.

Relena entre dans la bibliothèque qui est devenu la pièce préférée de son homme et le voit sourire. Il doit avoir trouvé une autre publicité mensongère.

-« C'est intéressant ? » Demande-t-elle en s'installant sur l'accoudoir.

-« Il y a de la compote, des saucisses cocktail, du choux-rouge, des oignons au vinaigre, du maïs, du cornedbif, des boulettes sauces tomates au-dessus de la page « tout pour un crédit » et les prix barrés à côté du produit. » Rétorque-t-il du plaisir toujours inscrit dans ses yeux.

-« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. » Hasarde la blonde.

-« Bien sûr, que chaque produit est à un crédit, mais la formulation est mauvaise. Il aurait pu aussi mettre un crédit derrière les prix barrés. »

-« Et tu vas jouer sur ça ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Oui. »

-« Tu vas prendre un colis ou plusieurs ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Tu en prendrais plusieurs ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Ce n'est pas périssable autant en profiter. »

-« Relena, le fait que je ne travaille pas nous pose des problèmes financiers ? » S'inquiète le métis.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclame-t-elle. « Je me disais que quitte à faire les choses autant que ce soit en grand, que ça ait une vraie impact. Et puis on peut redistribuer dans les homes aux alentours. »

-« Peut-être. » Avoue le métis.

Toutefois, il aurait été aussi fier de lui de sortir un colis du magasin que dix ou vingt.

Cependant, il veut que Relena soit fier de lui afin de rendre ce qu'il reçoit pour l'instant, la tendresse, la compréhension. Il a envie de prouver sa valeur, s'il en a une avec ses qualités propres et surtout pas avec une arme en main.

µµµ

Avec un peu de persuasion, Heero arrive à obtenir les colis. Il en a pris dix, ce n'est pas un grand coup néanmoins comme l'a fait remarquer Relena quand il lui a dit le nombre qu'il prendrait.

-« Cette grande surface va déjà devoir assumer un déficit de septante crédits maximum. »

Les colis alimentaire, le brun les dépose à la cuisine alors qu'il emmène les MP4 dans leur appartement. Sa compagne n'étant pas rentrée de son meeting en Suisse, il décide de téléphoner à Duo.

-« Voilà, j'ai les trente. » Commence le métis.

-« Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu les aurais. Chapeau mec, tu veux une part des bénéfices ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

Le natté regarde son agenda.

-« Je dois pouvoir venir les chercher d'ici une dizaine de jours. »

-« Pas de problème, je n'ai pas d'emploi en vue. »

-« Rien qui t'intéresse ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« Aucune option, je n'ai envie de rien ou ce n'est pas dans mes compétences. » Soupire le métis.

-« Avec tes qualités, tu finiras par trouver. Tu sais ce que tu ne veux pas c'est important. » Dit Duo pour l'encourager.

Hilde qui vient de se lever, s'installe sur les genoux de son compagnon. Il lui murmure.

-« Heero. »

-« J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. » Soupire à nouveau le brun.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu rends Relena très heureuse. Tu viens de m'offrir je ne sais combien d'argent avec les MP4. Tu fais déjà au moins deux heureux. Je sais que tu vas trouver. Tu tiens à travailler pour quelqu'un ou être ton propre patron ? » Interroge le natté en glissant sa mains sous la nuisette de la jeune femme.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'avais pas pensé à ces options. » Se désespère Heero.

Cependant dans sa tête, ça hurle qu'il ne veut plus être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, qu'il ne veut plus jamais être manipulé ou faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

Il se sent perdu et en pleine rébellion contre tout ce qu'il a connu, vécu sans toutefois être capable de faire le dernier pas vers la liberté qu'il a donné aux autres aux risques de sa vie.

-« Continue comme maintenant alors, tu vas trouver. Fais des expériences, c'est comme ça que tu découvriras ce que tu veux vraiment. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Prendre n'importe quel emploi pour voir si ça me plait ? » Demande septique Heero.

-« Oui et non, tu peux le faire en tant que bénévole aussi, l'important C'est de tester. » Certifie le natté.

L'idée n'est pas pour déplaire au métis, suivre le facteur lui a plu et les recherches sur le net pour découvrir les facettes d'une profession ce n'est pas toujours le mieux. C'est souvent les bons côtés qu'on met en avant pas les mauvais.

-« Je vais te laisser. »

-« Ok, je vais me préparer pour la journée. » Rétorque Maxwell.

La cuisinière est en congé, Heero a envie de préparer le repas plus tôt que d'attendre sa compagne sans rien faire.

Le mardi, c'est toujours Relena qui cuisine en revenant du travail, quand ils ne vont pas simplement au restaurant. Cependant, c'est moins agréable, la jeune femme devant se déguiser pour passer inaperçue. Les discussions ne peuvent pas se faire aussi naturellement.

Il n'a jamais fait autre chose que réchauffer un plat ou faire un sandwich. Tout le monde cuisinait, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça.

Debout devant les armoires, le brun regarde ce qu'il peut faire, puis il se rend au congélateur autant commencer par choisir la viande après il pourra choisir l'accompagnement. Pourquoi ne pas faire également un dessert ? Il va commencer par faire une tarte aux pommes avec un pot de compote.

Yuy va chercher son ordinateur pour trouver une recette, il ferait aussi du poulet avec du riz, une sauce curry et du maïs. Cela ne semble pas trop compliqué à réaliser et puis à voir cuisiner Relena, ça l'a toujours tenté.

Tout en s'activant, il pense à ranger derrière lui, il ne veut pas laisser trop de travail à la cuisinière quand elle reprendra du service demain. Quand il passe par la cuisine durant la journée pour se prendre une boisson ou une collation, tout est toujours presque impeccable.

Puis J lui a appris que toute chose doit retourner à sa place pour ne pas perdre du temps à chercher pour un autre usage. Cela en devient presque maladif sa façon de remettre les choses en ordre dès qu'il ne l'utilise plus.

Et puis, il y a une deuxième raison, il a adoré préparer la pâte à tarte, voir le gâteau sortir du four tout doré. Pour une fois ses mains servent à construire quelque chose et non détruire, s'il n'a pas fait trop de désordre, il sera le bienvenu une autre fois.

Par contre pour le repas, le brun a plus de problèmes. Il n'arrive pas à doser la cuisson du poulet qui carbonise quasi illico, le riz est pâteux.

Heero soupire en regardant le désastre alors qu'une bonne odeur de tarte s'élève dans pièce.

Deux bras viennent se mettre sur son ventre.

-« C'est une charmante attention. »

-« C'est raté ! » Soupire le métis.

-« Parfois c'est meilleur que ça en à l'air. En tout cas, il y a une bonne odeur de pommes, c'est elle qui m'a guidée. » Rassure Relena.

Ils se mettent rapidement à table. Le riz est fade, la sauce curry trop épicée, même le mélange des deux n'atténue pas le goût du curry qui brûle la langue. Il faut enlever un bon demi-centimètre au poulet avant de pouvoir le manger. Le maïs est cuit à point mais il n'a fait que réchauffer une boite.

Relena essaie de faire honneur au repas. Cependant, elle baisse rapidement les bras. En rajoutant du sel, elle peut manger le riz nature même s'il colle un peu au palais et la moitié de sa viande qui n'est pas carbonisée. Elle aurait voulu finir son assiette mais c'est impossible.

Heero ne mange rien tellement il est déçu d'avoir raté son repas.

-« Je peux avoir du dessert ? » Demande la blonde.

-« A quoi ça sert, ça doit être aussi immangeable. »

-« Heero, tout n'est pas raté. » Dit-elle en se levant pour chercher la tarte aux pommes qui refroidi sur la table de la cuisine.

Yuy hausse les épaules, au vu de ce qui reste dans les assiettes pour lui, c'est raté. Sa compagne n'a pas mangé avec plaisir. Il est incapable de lui rendre ce qu'il reçoit. Il n'est qu'un raté, la preuve en est sur la table.

C'est à peine s'il remarque le retour de la jeune femme.

-« Mange ! » Dit-elle en déposant un gros morceau devant lui.

Le brun retient le : « Tu veux être sûre que je ne t'empoisonne pas. » Il écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'elle a débarrassé la table et qu'elle est à son deuxième morceau de tarte en voyant ce qui manque dans le plat.

Est-ce que ce serait si bon que ça ? A moins qu'elle n'ait faim, c'est possible également.

Heero coupe un morceau et le met en bouche comme un robot, il mastique et s'étonne du fondant, de l'explosion de goût en bouche.

-« Tu vois c'est délicieux, tu as même une prédisposition pour la pâtisserie, je dirai. Il faudra que tu essaies autre chose pour confirmer. » Sourit-elle.

Heero n'est pas du tout contre l'idée de faire à nouveau une tarte ou un gâteau, surtout qu'il n'a pas suivi la recette à la lettre n'ayant pas de pommes et que c'est délicieux, il ne se rappelle pas en avoir mangé d'aussi bonne.

Il préparera sûrement un gâteau pour la venue de Duo, ça l'occupera également.

µµµ

Heero est impatient de voir arriver son ami, il lui a sonné la veille pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Durant la matinée, pour une fois il n'a pas fait sa recherche d'emploi. Il a passé une heure en cuisine à confectionner des brownies au chocolat et noix.

Encore tiède, il a coupé son gâteau pour en faire des petits carrés. La cuisinière en a gouté un et l'a félicité pour le moelleux et le goût.

Yuy trouve étrange qu'un compliment sur sa pâtisserie lui fasse plus plaisir que d'avoir sauvé la Terre d'un morceau du Libra.

Il trouve aussi bizarre ce besoin de reconnaissance, il attend presque les compliments dès qu'il fait un gâteau, pas forcément en mots. Voir les yeux s'illuminer est bien suffisant.

Maxwell arrive comme d'habitude à l'heure exacte qu'il a promis.

A 14 heures, Heero entend.

-« Où te caches-tu ? »

Il se lève pour aller à sa rencontre. Il arrive à la porte de la bibliothèque en même temps que son ami. Ce dernier le sert dans ses bras heureux des retrouvailles qui datent de trois mois maintenant.

-« Alors comment vas-tu ? » Demande le natté en se dirigeant avec lui dans la pièce.

Un bras repose sur l'épaule du métis.

-« Ca va, je m'occupe. »

-« Ce ne te manque pas l'action ? » Questionne le châtain en s'asseyant dans un divan.

Voyant son ami lever un sourcil, il précise sa pensée.

-« Faire des choses, avoir des journées bien remplies. »

-« Je viens de finir un contrat de trois jours comme éboueur. Ton idée m'a plu. Le lendemain, je m'inscrivais dans une agence intérimaire. J'ai précisé que je voulais des contrats courts, même à la journée, dans tous les domaines. » Explique le brun en allant chercher le thermos de café dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

-« Et ? »

-« Je ne serai pas éboueur à vie, même si je veux bien encore faire un dépannage. » Rétorque le métis en revenant les bras chargés.

Maxwell sourit et prend une tasse sur la table basse.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? » Demande le natté.

-« L'odeur, j'avais l'impression, après ma douche, de toujours sentir la décomposition. » Avoue Heero en lui versant une tasse pleine.

-« Tu as fait d'autres choses ? » Interroge le natté en portant sa tasse à la bouche.

-« J'ai servi de deuxième homme pour monter un gainage de cheminée. Ca à la rigueur, je pourrais le faire. » Admet Yuy en tendant l'assiette de Brownie.

-« Mais ? » Questionne le châtain en se servant.

-« Ce patron était bien. »

-« Je vois, rien ne dit qu'ils seront tous comme ça. Tu n'as plus envie d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Et créer ta propre boite ? » Suggère Maxwell avant de mordre dans le gâteau.

-« Je ne crois pas. Je ne me sens pas capable de faire ça, il y a trop de responsabilités, ça m'a plu sans plus. » Avoue le brun en haussant des épaules.

-« Il faudra que tu me donnes la marque de ses Brownies, ils sont délicieux. » Lâche Duo en en reprenant un deuxième.

-« C'est moi qui l'ai faits. J'ai du temps et j'aime bien. » Sourit Heero devant les yeux illuminés de son ami.

Le compliment le touche énormément comme toujours.

-« Il faudra nous en faire pour la prochaine réunion. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Tu crois qu'elle a encore lieu d'être ? »

-« Pourquoi on ne devrait plus la faire ? C'est pour se retrouver avant tout. Puis Relena aime avoir nos points de vue pour améliorer les choses. » Rappelle le natté en tendant à nouveau la main vers l'assiette.

Le brun acquiesce, c'est logique ce que disait son ami.

-« Catherine va bien ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Oui, elle prend des formes. Je ne la vois presque pas, elle travaille beaucoup à distance pour sa fondation. Il lui arrive de sillonner les environs à la recherche d'animaux maltraités pour les envoyer sur L4 en attendant que le satellite animalier soit construit. » Explique le métis.

-« J'ai cru entendre qu'elle avait créé une réserve en achetant une grande parcelle de steppe ? »

-« Oui, tu as bien entendu. Ca a fait du bruit. Quatre ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de l'argent. Il est arrivé furieux. Avec son achat, elle se mettait à dos une partie des actionnaires du satellite qui ont cru que le projet était changé. Cependant c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, elle a su le rallier à sa cause. »

Un coup sur le chambranle, leur fait tourner la tête. Le visage d'Heero devient radieux en voyant sa compagne entrer dans la bibliothèque.

-« Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

-« Bien sûr que non Lena ! » S'exclame Duo. « Tu es chez toi. »

-« Vous pourriez casser du sucre sur mon dos. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Maxwell constate que son ami se tend un peu, même s'il ne quitte pas son sourire. Y aurait-il de la tension dans le couple de son ami ?

C'est tout à fait possible, Heero est loin du jeune homme sûr de lui, énergique et déterminé qu'il a été. Il émane de lui une aura d'un jeune enfant à la recherche de son identité.

Duo pense bien que c'est l'état d'esprit du métis, il se cherche, il n'a pas confiance en lui et doit souvent se demander la raison de son existence.

Il a eu une impression assez semblable avec Hikaru. Quand ce dernier recherchait ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, si le vrai Trowa Barton n'avait pas voulu sa place de pilote de Gundam.

Hikaru voulait savoir ce qu'il aurait perdu. Heero cherche ce qu'il aurait pu être. La démarche est nettement plus éprouvante pour les nerfs. Même si pour Duo, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. On ne peut pas changer le passé, il faut faire avec ce qu'on a.

-« Non Lena, on ne cassait pas du sucre sur ton dos. On parlait de l'acquisition de Catherine. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Oh, si j'avais connu les projets de Catherine, j'aurai fait l'achat à sa place, même avec l'argent de Quatre. » Clame la blonde en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son homme.

-« Enfin pourquoi ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Certains terriens ne voient pas d'un bon œil l'achat de biens terrestres par des colons même si la cause est noble. » Répond Relena.

-« Certains colons ne voient pas l'arrivée de nouveaux terriens surtout quand c'est une migration pour le travail. » Ajoute Duo.

Relena se penche pour prendre un Brownie.

-« C'est ta nouvelle préparation ? » Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers le métis.

-« Oui. »

-« Pourquoi tu n'en manges pas ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Je suis plus salé que sucré. » Répond Heero.

-« Ce qui est époustouflant quand on sait que le salé, tu ne sais pas le cuisiner. » Lâche Relena en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon. « Je venais voir si tu restais pour souper. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers le châtain.

-« Oui, je pars juste après. J'ai une brocante sur L3. » Précise le natté.

-« Tu vas voir Hikaru ? » Interroge Yuy un pincement au cœur.

-« Il viendra me retrouver sur la brocante. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Je vais en cuisine. » Dit la blonde en se levant.

Le châtain voit son ami suivre la jeune femme du regard, la dévorant littéralement des yeux. Il attend deux minutes pour être sûr qu'elle ne revienne pas.

-« Vous avez un problème de couple ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Je l'aime. Duo, j'avais un service à te demander. »

-« Dis toujours. »

-« Fais l'amour à Relena. »

La mâchoire du natté manque de se décrocher. Qu'est-ce qui prend à son ami ? Il est devenu fou ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

A Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

><p>-« Je dois avoir mal entendu, répète. » Demande le natté après une dizaine de secondes où toutes les idées les plus étranges lui sont passées par la tête.<p>

-« Fais l'amour à Relena. »

-« Ca ne va pas la tête ! Je viens de me mettre réellement en couple avec Hilde. Je ne vais pas tout gâcher. » S'indigne Duo.

-« Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Relena va finir par aller voir ailleurs. Je préfère que ce soit toi, tu ne l'aimes pas. » Argumente Heero sans se démonter.

-« Ro', je n'en ai pas envie non plus. »

-« Tu t'imagines avec Hilde, l'affaire est faite. » Lâche Yuy.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » Affirme le natté. « Si tu as des problèmes d'érection, parles-en avec ta femme, elle va le comprendre. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? Rien, j'ai envie d'elle mais elle ne me fait plus bander. » Murmure Heero. « Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien. »

Maxwell se lève et vient se mettre près de son ami.

-« Tu n'es pas un bon à rien. Tu as seulement un problème d'identité, de confiance en toi. »

-« Tu es médecin ? » Demande agressivement le brun.

-« Non, mais va en voir un alors. »

Yuy secoue la tête, il en parle avec Duo car il espère encore lui faire changer d'avis. Il a voulu attendre que Relena lui demande de faire l'amour pour être sûr qu'elle le désirait et qu'il ne la forçait pas à un acte qu'elle réprouvait.

Quand sa compagne a insisté, il y avait six semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de relations. Dans un premier temps, il en avait été heureux. Ils avaient commencé les préliminaires, puis le doute l'avait pris en se demandant si n'importe quel homme aurait fait l'affaire pour la jeune femme.

Cette pensée fugace lui a ôté toute envie et est restée constamment dans sa tête. En réalité, il s'accroche à Relena parce qu'il l'aime. Cependant, en faisant ça il l'empêche de trouver un autre homme.

Depuis, ils sont dans un cercle vicieux, Heero ne veut surtout pas en parler avec quelqu'un. Si Relena repousse Duo, il aurait l'impression d'être important, il n'a jamais pensé qu'il lui refuserait ce petit service. Néanmoins est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait lui si Duo lui avait demandé de faire l'amour à Hilde ? Tout d'un coup, il n'en est plus sûr. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ces derniers temps ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu ne fusse que penser à cette solution ?

Yuy se sent encore plus mal dans sa peau. Il est un être abject.

-« Ro', tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu vas trouver une solution. Pour moi, tous tes problèmes se régleront dès que tu auras trouvé ta voie. » Affirme le châtain en lui caressant la joue.

-« Je n'aurai pas dû être créé. » Murmure Yuy.

-« Et il y aurait un grand vide dans nos vies. » Affirme Maxwell en le tirant à lui.

-« Tu aurais fait avec ce que tu as. » Geint le métis au plus mal.

Le natté sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Heero retourne ses arguments contre lui. La blonde entre dans la pièce et vient se mettre de l'autre côté. Le châtain a envie de se mordre la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a entendu ? Il devra le savoir pour mieux aider son ami et expliquer des choses à sa compagne.

-« La raison de ta création a été un acte égoïste de J. Mais toute naissance est un acte égoïste des parents. Aucun enfant n'a demandé à être conçu, créé. Et les gens autour de toi t'aiment pour ce que tu es et non pour la raison dont tu as été créé. Milliardo a été conçu pour diriger Sank. J'ai été conçue parce que mes parents voulaient un enfant à choyer. C'est Milliardo qui me l'a dit. Et regarde, c'est moi qui suit à sa place. Tu m'aimes moins parce que tu sais que j'ai été conçue pour que mes parents puissent m'élever ? Milliardo étant aux mains des précepteurs. » Explique posément la jeune femme.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Alors arrête avec ta conception. Tu as été porté dans un ventre. Les Maganacs étaient conçus dans des couveuses pour faire des ouvriers de mine. Ils se sont soulevés pour obtenir leur liberté. » Rappelle Duo.

-« Je venais vous prévenir que le repas est prêt. » Dit Relena en se relevant.

-« Je n'ai pas très faim. » Avoue le brun en se tournant vers elle.

-« Tu n'as jamais faim. Mais il faut manger. » Dit-elle tendrement.

Le natté se lève et attend son ami. Ce dernier voyant qu'il est attendu, finit par se lever aussi, il grignotera pour rassurer sa compagne.

µµµ

Le repas se passe sans accroche, Duo et Relena assurant la conversation. Comme il l'a prévu, Maxwell part après le souper. Heero reste mal à l'aise avec son ami.

Sur le perron, ce dernier décide de le tirer à lui pour effacer les paroles qui ont été dites. Duo le serre fort dans ses bras pour bien lui signifier avec des gestes qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Il ne lui tient pas rigueur pour sa demande on ne peut plus spéciale.

-« Prends soin de toi et trouve ta voie. » Lui murmure-t-il dans l'oreille avant de partir.

Yuy sent son cœur se gonfler, comment peut-il mériter des personnes comme Duo et Relena ? Il n'en sait rien, néanmoins il ne veut plus les décevoir.

Si les idées de Maxwell l'aident à avancer à son rythme. C'est surtout l'attitude de sa compagne qui l'émeut. Elle reste là, elle l'encourage d'un geste, d'une parole. Jamais, elle n'a l'air de juger ses choix, ses envies. Pour ça, le natté a tendance à être plus impatient, à lui mettre la pression.

Cependant, il ne l'oblige pas à prendre une direction et pour ça, il les aime et les apprécie tous les deux.

Dès le lendemain, Heero recommence à regarder les petites annonces et les publicités qui viennent de sortir. Dans cette petite vie répétitive, il se sent bien et protégé. Cela lui permet de prendre confiance en lui, surtout chaque fois qu'il arrive à avoir gain de cause sur une grande surface, une société importante.

Quand il voit des petits commerçants , lors d'un travail intérimaire qu'il effectue de tant à autre, faire des publicités mensongères sur une échoppe ou en allant chercher une collation. Il y retourne après le travail pour leur signaler, qu'ils ne doivent pas assumer leur bêtise, eux. Ce qui l'intéresse surtout c'est réussir à piéger les capitalistes, pas les plus démunis.

Plus le temps passe, moins Heero sait ce qu'il va faire de sa vie. Rien ne l'intéresse à long terme. Cependant, rien ne l'écœure à court terme.

µµµ

Il y a trois mois qu'il vit de cette façon. Aujourd'hui, il revient de son dernier jour dans une manufacture de pièces détachées pour outils divers quand il est attiré par la voix de Maxwell.

Il fronce des sourcils. Comment son ami a-t-il pu venir sans le prévenir ? Il se dirige vers la source des voix. Il fronce encore plus des sourcils en constatant qu'il va vers le bureau de Relena. Sa compagne est derrière le vidéophone, Duo est dans l'écran.

-« Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire ça ? » S'indigne le natté.

-« Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre qu'il doit se trouver tout seul. Si je lui impose une occupation, un travail, même pas imposé mais simplement suggérer, il fera à nouveau les choses pour les autres. Il vivra ce que les autres veulent qu'il vive. » Argumente énergiquement la blonde.

Elle n'a pas le timbre de voix tendre et doux qu'elle utilise avec lui. Il pourrait presque dire qu'elle à sa voix de politicienne mais en moins diplomatique.

-« Peut-être, mais… » Reprend le châtain.

-« Il n'y a pas de mais, coupe-t-elle. Il apprécie faire ses recherches. En plus il rend service à des gens. Si tu es au courant, c'est parce que tu en as bénéficié également. Il t'a trouvé trente MP4 au prix d'un crédit. Il te les a revendus au prix d'achat. Tu vas avoir une marge bénéficiaire énorme. Il a pris plaisir à fouiner. Il a pris plaisir à t'aider dans ton commerce. Tu n'y es pas arrivé sans effort justement à ton commerce. Tu as pas mal cherché avant de trouver ce qui t'épanouit. Heero trouvera aussi et avec ses propres chemins. Et je ne permettrai à personne de dénigrer ses choix. » Affirme-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-« Quand tu le présentes ainsi, on comprend mieux. Excuse-moi d'avoir douté, mais ce qu'il fait pour l'instant à l'air tellement futile et éloigné de ce qu'il a toujours fait. » S'excuse Maxwell.

-« Parce qu'il n'a jamais eu le choix de son chemin comme toi, Duo. Là, il se reconstruit à son rythme. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes mais tu n'as pas vu son visage s'éclairer quand il trouve une annonce publicitaire mensongère, ni quand il revient victorieux. Il est certain que je n'ai pas besoin de quinze kilos de saucisses cocktail. On redistribue dans les homes, dans les associations. Et si pour l'instant ça coûte un peu d'argent, ce n'est pas bien grave. Il a l'impression de faire la justice. Il est un Robin des bois des temps modernes, ce n'est pas aussi éloigné de ce qu'il a toujours fait. » Explique-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.

-« Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas abuser de la communication d'Hikaru, à la prochaine. » Lâche Duo en coupant.

Heero sourit derrière la porte où il a écouté toute la conversation. C'est bizarre mais ça lui fait du bien d'être compris, soutenu et protégé. Il aime encore plus Relena pour toutes ses attentions et sa patience à le laisser faire avec son argent.

Il s'éloigne avant que sa compagne ne réalise qu'il l'a espionnée. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se doucher rapidement et mettre d'autres vêtements.

Comme à son retour, Relena est toujours dans son bureau, il frappe contre le chambranle pour la prévenir de son retour.

-« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-« Tu étais au vidéophone, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. »

-« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

-« Mettre des pièces dans des caisses en suivant un bon de commande, il y a plus marrant. »

-« C'était le dernier jour, tu peux refuser des contrats. » Rappelle la jeune femme.

-« Je sais mais c'est toujours pour maximum une semaine, ça ne va pas me tuer. »

-« C'est certain. Dorothy vient passer l'après-midi demain. »

-« Je m'occuperai ne t'inquiètes pas. » Dit-il en venant s'installer sur la deuxième chaise.

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour fou. Tu pourrais nous préparer un gâteau ou autre chose pour le goûter ? » Demande Relena.

-« Je vous ferai des gaufres fourrées. Ca fait un moment que j'ai envie d'essayer. J'aurai moins de scrupules si c'est raté. » Lâche le brun.

Relena éclate de rire, ça lui fait plaisir de retrouver l'homme de sa vie plus piquant. Un peu moins « j'en ai rien à faire. »

-« J'arrête pour aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendent dans la bibliothèque pour s'y faire servir un café et parler de leur journée respective.

Au soir, Heero regarde sa compagne venir à lui en nuisette bleu pâle. Il la trouve belle, la lumière de la salle de bain qui se coupe dans la chambre, fait qu'il voit en ombre la forme de son corps. Sa poitrine légèrement arrondie, juste la taille pour le bonheur d'un homme, son ventre plat, ses hanches bien découpées.

Alors qu'il la dévore littéralement du regard, il sent des fourmillements dans son bas-ventre, une chaleur qu'il avait crue oubliée.

Dire que cette personne magnifique aussi bien extérieur qu'intérieur, l'aime au point de le protéger, de le chérir. Elle le défend mais pas qu'en sa présence.

Heero croit bien que c'est cette révélation qui déclenche tout. Relena l'aime, elle le revendique même dans son dos, c'est bon de se savoir aimé à ce point.

Quand la jeune femme vient se glisser sur le torse de son homme comme tous les soirs et lui quémander un baiser. Le brun l'embrasse passionnément, tout en descendant sa main vers le fessier de sa dulcinée pour remonter la nuisette et pouvoir avoir accès à la peau satinée de sa douce.

Relena se laisse emporter par les attentions de son homme surtout quand elle se rend compte en lui prodiguant quelques caresses que son compagnon à retrouver sa fougue d'autre fois.

A Suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

><p>En se levant, Heero se rend à la cuisine. Il doit préparer les gaufres aux fruits pour Dorothy et Relena, vu qu'il a un stock de boites d'ananas achetées lors d'une erreur publicitaire, il les utilisera. Au lieu de mettre une boite, il y avait inscrit dix boites, une erreur d'impression. Par après, il a appris que le supermarché avait attaqué l'imprimeur pour lui faire payer le manque à gagner des cinquante boites qu'Heero avait achetées.<p>

Depuis qu'il s'est lancé dans la pâtisserie pour le plaisir, quand c'est de la nourriture non périssable qu'il achète, il la garde pour faire des expériences culinaires.

Les mains dans la farine, il se sent bien, quand la porte du four s'ouvre et que le gâteau ne retombe pas, il a l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien de ses dix doigts.

Parfois, il fait des gâteaux pour le plaisir et il va les porter à l'orphelinat qui juxtapose le parc du palais.

Dès qu'il passe la grille avec les bras chargés, les enfants accourent, ça lui fait du bien au moral de voir ces petits visages heureux.

C'est le cœur léger qu'il commence à s'activer pour faire les gaufres aux fruits. Si jamais, elles sont ratées, il fera rapidement un gâteau marbré chocolat/vanille.

Même s'il a une certaine appréhension, il est relativement serein. Il n'a jamais rien raté en pâtisserie depuis qu'il s'est lancé dans l'expérience.

µµµ

Vers 14 heures, Relena rentre, pour une fois elle n'est pas venue dîner avec son amant. Elle a rendez-vous avec Dorothy à 15 heures, elle a des choses à assumer avant, surtout qu'elle a un déplacement à effectuer fin de la semaine prochaine. Elle est loin d'avoir tout préparé. Elle n'a pas voulu annuler l'après-midi avec son amie. Il lui reste si peu de loisirs, si peu d'occupations d'une jeune femme de son âge.

En arrivant à son appartement, la blonde sourit, la maison sent bon la pâtisserie. Elle aime cette odeur pour les bonnes choses que préparent son homme, mais surtout parce qu'elle sait que son compagnon sera bien dans sa peau.

Elle vient passer ses mains autour de sa taille, alors qu'il relave ses ustensiles de cuisine. Il estime que ça fait partie du plaisir de cuisiner. Avoir des casseroles propres et bien rangées avant de commencer, ça se fait après avoir préparé quelque chose.

Il aime trouver la cuisine de Rosetta en ordre. Il peut lui rendre dans le même état.

-« Ca sent bon, tu as fait un gâteau pour finir ? »

-« J'ai fait les deux. Si vous n'avez pas besoin du gâteau, j'irai le porter à l'orphelinat. » Répond Yuy en essuyant ce qu'il vient de laver.

-« Tu n'as pas goûté les gaufres ? » S'étonne Relena.

-« Tu sais que je ne suis pas sucré. » Sourit le brun en se retournant pour voler un baiser à sa compagne. « Tu vas rester dans une tenue aussi stricte ? »

-« Je vais me doucher et me changer. » Dit-elle en partant.

Heero finit de ranger la cuisine, il prépare les assiettes à dessert, les couverts et il sort les gaufres du frigo.

Il regarde l'heure, il aurait bien été retrouver la jeune femme sous la douche mais il l'aurait retardée.

Cette dernière apparait peu avant 15 heures dans une robe bustier fleurie blanche, noir, fuchsia entièrement imprimée, un smocke au niveau de la poitrine pour un modèle parfaitement ajusté lui arrivant au genou. Elle est ravissante avec ses cheveux détachés.

-« Tu veux venir avec nous dans le patio ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Non, les publicités sont arrivées, ça m'occupera. »

-« D'accord, passe un bon moment. » Dit-elle en partant à la suite de Pagan qui lui signale que Mademoiselle Dorothy est arrivée.

Heero lui se rend à la bibliothèque avec ses publicités, un stylobille et une feuille de papier.

Pendant ce temps, la blonde va retrouver son amie dans le patio. Elle porte une tunique turquoise sur un pantalon flottant noir, elle est élégante sans en faire de trop. Dorothy attend debout dans la pièce. Elle serre son amie contre son cœur, ensemble, elles vont s'installer sur les chaises en osier.

Elles commencent à discuter.

-« Heero travaille pour le moment ? » Demande Dorothy.

-« Non, il a fini une mission intérimaire, hier. »

-« Il lit toujours les publicités ? » Demande la blonde métallisée en prenant sa tasse de thé.

-« Tu es au courant ! » S'étonne Relena.

-« Bien sûr, certains journalistes ont parlé de lui, le Robin des bois des supermarchés. » Sourit-elle.

-« Ca va lui faire plaisir de le savoir. »

-« On cherche à l'interviewer mais personne ne trouve son numéro. » Sourit Dorothy.

-« Ca par contre ça va moins lui plaire. »

-« Ce qui l'a fait sortir de l'ombre, je crois que c'est l'histoire de la banque postale. » Dit Dorothy avant d'éclater de rire au souvenir.

-« Je ne suis pas au courant. »

-« C'est une publicité qui passait à la radio. Heero leur a fait remarquer que c'était une publicité mensongère. Elle a dû être retirée des ondes. Et la poste a dû payer une amende pour chaque diffusion. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? » Demande Relena surprise que son compagnon ne lui ait pas parlé de ça.

-« Attends que je me rappelle. Ah oui ! Placez votre argent à la banque de la poste, il n'y a ni si, ni mais, ni temps déterminé. Venez en toute confiance. Cette offre est soumise à condition. N'empêche qu'il avait raison. Ni mais, ni si mais soumise à condition. »

Dorothy éclate à nouveau de rire. Relena ne peut que sourire, elle est un peu déçue que son homme ne lui parle pas plus des actions qu'il fait. D'un autre côté, il a toujours été taiseux, il y a encore des ombres énormes dans sa vie qu'elle ne connait pas.

Pour se donner contenance, Relena prend une gaufre et la porte à sa bouche. Elle fond littéralement devant les saveurs qui l'assaillent. La pâte est molle mais ne part pas en lambeau. La sauce anglaise rehaussée d'ananas est un véritable délice. Il faudra qu'elle lui demande de tenter l'expérience avec d'autres fruits.

Voyant son amie prendre plaisir à manger sa gaufre, Dorothy tente l'expérience. Elle n'est pas friande de ce genre de dessert, elle aurait préféré un bon moelleux au cœur fondant de chocolat.

La première bouchée avalée, Dorothy interroge son amie de longue date.

-« Où les as-tu achetées ? Elles sont délicieuses ! »

-« C'est Heero qui les a faites. Il fait de la pâtisserie dans ses heures de loisirs. » Avoue fièrement Relena.

-« J'ai un tea-time à organiser pour récolter des fonds pour lancer la prévention antisida et les maladies vénériennes dans les écoles de la région. Tu crois qu'il pourrait m'en faire une trentaine ? »

-« Il faut lui demander, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça lui a pris. »

-« Et le prix d'achat, je dois pouvoir les revendre à un crédit cinquante à deux crédits puisque c'est pour l'œuvre. » Dit-elle surexcitée.

-« Je vais le chercher. » Dit Relena en se levant.

Elle se dirige vers la bibliothèque, son amant ne peut être que là. Elle sourit en le voyant plongé dans sa lecture.

-« La pêche est bonne ? » Demande-t-elle en entrant.

-« Pas pour l'instant. Dorothy est déjà partie ? » S'étonne le brun.

Il n'aurait pas vu le temps passer.

-« Non, elle aimerait s'entretenir avec toi au sujet des gaufres. »

-« Elles sont ratées ? » Demande le métis, un rien paniqué et déçu.

Ses prouesses culinaires sont trop parfaites, il fallait bien que ça s'arrête. Tout ce qu'il touche finit par rater. Il s'étonne que Relena, Wufei et Duo soient toujours là pour le soutenir. Ils perdent leur temps avec une expérience manquée.

La blonde voyant les traits de son compagnon se décomposer, vient s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui prendre la main.

-« Tes gaufres sont délicieuses. Elle veut en commander pour un goûter dans un mois. »

Elle a entendu parler de ce tea-time, cependant, elle ne pourra pas y participer.

Le brun cligne plusieurs fois des paupières n'arrivant pas à bien assimiler ce que vient de lui dire sa compagne.

-« Cuisiner pour quelqu'un. »

-« Oui, elle veut que tu fixes un prix de vente. » Ajoute-t-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Comment vais-je faire ça ? Les aliments que j'ai utilisés proviennent des achats groupés. » Panique-t-il.

Relena prend une publicité au hasard.

-« Là, tu as les produits, calcule la quantité qu'il te faut pour une gaufre au prix plein. Si tu sais en faire à moindre coût, cela sera du bénéfice pour toi. Je te laisse faire les calculs. Je vais retrouver Dorothy. »

La blonde sait que son compagnon a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se préparer et remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, alors elle se lève.

-« J'ai vraiment cru entendre Duo. » Lâche le métis quand elle arrive à la porte.

-« Il a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules. »

En revenant au patio, Relena passe par la cuisine. Elle prend le marbré, autant pousser à la consommation. Heero aime tellement cuisiner. Il resplendit devant un fourneau alors s'il peut gagner un peu d'argent en faisant quelque chose qu'il aime, il aurait trouvé sa voie.

Cependant, elle ne veut pas la lui imposer. La révélation doit venir seule. Toutefois si elle peut grossir la première commande, Dorothy ne présentera sûrement pas que des gaufres.

-« Tu tiens à me faire grossir. » Constate Dorothy en voyant revenir son amie les bras chargés.

-« Tu as déjà choisi ton pâtissier ? »

-« Non pas vraiment, j'aurai fait appel à celui près de chez moi. » Avoue la jeune femme. « C'est ton homme qui l'a fait ? »

-« Tu as tout compris. »

-« S'il est aussi délicieux que ses gaufres, il va avoir du travail sur le planche. Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? » Demande-t-elle en coupant une tranche.

-« Il fait ses calculs. »

-« Un délice, il fond sur la langue. Tu crois qu'il accepterait d'honorer des commandes si on en passe durant le goûter ? » Demande Dorothy en reprenant une fine lamelle pour le goût.

-« Oui, je peux prendre des commandes. Mais je tiens à pouvoir les espacer quand même. J'aime cuisiner, je n'ai pas envie que ça devienne une corvée. » Précise Heero d'une voix posée en entrant dans la pièce.

Il vient s'installer à côté de sa compagne.

-« Tu saurais me faire une trentaine de gaufres ? » Interroge la blonde décolorée.

-« Pas de problème. A quel goût ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Tu peux faire lesquels ? » Demande surexcitée Dorothy.

-« Crème d'ananas que tu as goûté, crème pépite de chocolat, pommes, abricots, cerises, prunes aussi. Pour les autres fruits, ce n'est pas la saison. » Expose posément le métis.

-« Le coût ? » Questionne-t-elle.

-« A quatre-vingt cents la pièce. » Rétorque-t-il.

-« Oh, ça va faire un sacré bénéfice pour l'œuvre. Un gâteau comme celui-là ? » Ajoute-t-elle.

-« A deux crédits cinquante. » Réplique le brun.(1)

Une fois qu'il a fait les premiers calculs pour les gaufres, il s'est rapidement fait un listing de prix qu'il a mémorisé.

-« Ok, ok, tu peux me faire dix gaufres de chaque goût et dix gâteaux pour le goûter dans un mois ? Ne fais pas les gâteaux au même goût, en tout cas pas plus de trois. » Précise rapidement Dorothy.

-« Je ne peux pas t'assurer que ça sera à chaque fois deux crédits cinquante, mais je ne te demanderai pas plus de trois crédits cinquante suivant la préparation. » Expose le métis.

-« Dorothy, tu sais que tu te retrouves avec le double de gaufres que tu souhaitais. » Dit Relena après un rapide calcul.

-« Oui, oui, je sais. Si jamais tout n'est pas vendu, je les achèterai comme les gâteaux, je dois pouvoir les congeler. » Rétorque en souriant la jeune femme.

-« Bien sûr, elles seront fraîches comme les gâteaux. Au pire de la veille. » Affirme Heero.

-« C'est parfait, c'est parfait. Je crois qu'on va parler longtemps de mon organisation. » Sourit Dorothy.

Heero regarde sa compagne, un peu septique. Cette dernière formule la pensée de son homme.

-« Je croyais que c'était pour rassembler des fonds. »

-« Oui, oui, cependant, chacune à notre tour, on doit organiser une activité pour récolter des fonds. Il y a le prestige de ce qui a aussi le plus de succès. » Avoue Dorothy.

Relena sourit, son amie ne changera jamais. Elle voit la vie comme une grande guerre et ne pouvant plus réellement se battre, elle met cette énergie à être la meilleure dans tous les domaines qu'elle touche.

N'ayant plus rien à faire avec les deux jeunes femmes, Heero se lève. Il veut finir de lire les publicités. Il a vu une magnifique promotion pour attirer le client. Un DVD de voiture pour cinq crédits. Il ira le chercher pour Duo, il saura sûrement le revendre plus cher.

Il a envie de voir son ami, néanmoins ne veut pas lui demander de passer sans raison. Il court assez le monde comme ça et la prochaine réunion des G-boys est dans deux mois.

Il faut voir si elle ne sera pas annulée ou repoussée à la dernière minute, Catherine devant accoucher à cette période là, si tout se passe bien.

La rousse a quitté le palais, il y a maintenant six semaines pour une propriété de Winner sur la côte d'Azur. Rachid reste avec la jeune femme pour la surveiller. Cela n'a pas plu à Catherine, cependant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle gênait de plus en plus souvent chez le métis.

Heero en a un peu honte, il l'a fuie comme la peste au début de sa mise à pied, alors que la jeune femme tenait à lui remonter le moral et essayer de ne pas le laisser seul. Toutefois, il se sentait tellement insignifiant, méprisable qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on veuille de sa compagnie. Il a eu peur de l'ennuyer et qu'elle n'ose pas lui dire parce qu'elle était chez eux.

Yuy secoue la tête, il ne va pas se laisser submerger par les regrets. Il va partir chercher ce lecteur DVD de manière à ce que Duo ne perde pas son temps en le rencontrant.

Il laisse un mot à sa compagne et s'en va. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait aussi l'amener à Duo. Son ami perdrait moins de temps ainsi. Heureux de sa décision, qui conviendra à tout le monde, il a le cœur plus léger. S'il veut voir Duo, il peut faire l'effort d'y aller, surtout avec une bonne affaire. S'il ne se montre pas plus investi dans son amitié, c'est logique qu'un jour les gens autour de lui l'abandonnent. Il commence à comprendre, la raison pour laquelle Duo préfère Hikaru.

Les deux jeunes gens se rencontrent plus et Hikaru évalue les livres de Duo. Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il veut aussi aider son ami dans son entreprise ? Est-ce qu'il ne fait que copier une attitude ? Comme il n'a aucun talent particulier, c'est avec du matériel qu'il l'approche.

Est-ce que s'il n'amenait rien, Duo aimerait le voir débarquer ? Une petite partie de son esprit lui crie : Oui. C'était comme ça auparavant. Il n'a jamais rien apporté à Duo pourtant il a toujours été là pour lui. Voilà où le bas blesse. Il ne sait rien lui apporter. Quelle est sa valeur ?

En se garant sur le parking, il se sent à nouveau déprimé. Dire qu'il se sentait si fier de lui il y a peu grâce aux compliments de Dorothy.

Il se sent si bien dans sa cuisine. Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas essayer de s'inscrire chez un boulanger-pâtissier ? Non, ce qui lui plait dans la cuisine, c'est d'être seul et d'être celui qui réussit l'exploit de réaliser un gâteau, une gaufre. Il n'a pas envie de recevoir des ordres de quelqu'un.

Une recette de cuisine, ce n'est pas si grave parce que justement elle ne le regarde pas d'un air rébarbatif quand on ne la suit pas à la lettre.

Depuis quand a-t-il l'impression d'être jugé continuellement ? Ca ne date pas de la découverte de sa conception. On l'a mis sur un piédestal depuis des années alors qu'il n'a aucune valeur propre, qu'il n'est que le fruit d'une expérience.

En poussant la porte du magasin, Heero a envie de savoir comment Hikaru vit cette découverte. Il est le seul qui peut le comprendre. Il lui enverra un mail tout à l'heure et un à Duo pour lui demander où il peut le retrouver.

D'un pas décidé, Heero se rend dans le bon rayon. Il prend la promotion et sans un regard pour le reste des marchandises, il repart vers la caisse. Il y a au moins une dizaine de clients devant lui. Il prend son mal en patience. Il regarde à gauche, à droite, il tombe sur une affiche de déstockage, une cinquantaine de lanternes extérieures de façade. Le prix est dérisoire, 2,99 crédits la pièce.

Yuy sort de la file et prend son Gsm afin de composer le numéro de Duo. Celui-ci décroche à la quatrième sonnerie.

-« Oui, Heero ! » Lâche Maxwell avant de donner un baiser sur les lèvres de Hilde qu'il tient dans ses bras.

-« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Non, j'allais me lever. Tu as sonné deux minutes après mon réveil. »

Yuy se mord la lèvre, dans l'urgence, il a tendance à oublier qu'il y a un décalage horaire dans les colonies.

-« Je ne te mettrai pas en retard. J'étais au magasin pour te prendre une promotion d'un appareil. Je suis devant autre chose, c'est des lanternes extérieures dans le style vénitien en fer forgé à trois crédits la pièce. C'est un déstockage, trente neuf pièces. » Expose le brun.

-« Tu peux prendre. Je te l'avais dit non que ce genre d'aubaine, je te les rachetais sans problème si tu avais une facture. » Répond le natté en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je n'étais pas persuadé que c'était le style de marchandises qui pouvait te convenir. » Avoue le métis en cherchant un vendeur du regard.

-« Si, je suis sûr de revendre avec une bonne marche de profit. Je dois passer près de la Terre la semaine prochaine, je viendrais les chercher. Tu as toujours mes coordonnées ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Bien sûr, elles sont dans mon portefeuille. Je serais bien passé demain. » Ajoute le métis.

-« Ok pas de problème, je ne bouge pas jusqu'à samedi. »

-« Si Wufei n'a pas besoin de la navette, je t'amènerai tout. »

-« Ne te tracasse pas, sinon je viendrai charger la semaine prochaine. » Rassure Duo en suivant Hilde du regard.

Voyant que la conversation s'éternise, elle décide de profiter des commodités avant son homme.

Heero voyant enfin un vendeur l'appelle et dit au revoir à son ami.

-« Il y a moyen de faire livrer le tout ? »

-« C'est dix crédits. » Précise l'homme.

-« Je vais faire plusieurs voyages, c'est pour acheter le lot de lanterne extérieure. »

-« Toutes ? » S'étonne le vendeur.

-« Il y en a trente-neuf. »

-« Pouvez-vous rester près du lot ? Je vais chercher une palette de manière à les entreposer et vous faire un bon d'achat. »

-« Je vous attends. »

Il faut au moins une demi-heure pour régler le problème. Il peut enfin passer à la caisse et se rendre à l'entrepôt de l'autre côté du magasin pour charger au maximum la voiture. Encore une chance, il n'a pas pris le coupé sport qu'on a offert à Relena. C'est une société automobile qui lui a offert pour les autorisations qu'elle leur a accordées.

Wufei et Heero ne veulent pas que la blonde l'utilise, elle est trop vulnérable quand elle est dedans. Yuy l'utilise parfois, toutefois il préfère une voiture plus discrète également. Catherine l'a énormément utilisée quand elle était au palais. Relena a voulu lui donner pour s'en débarrasser mais la rousse a refusé le cadeau.

Avant de démarrer la voiture chargée au maximum. Il devra faire un deuxième voyage. Heero téléphone à Wufei afin de savoir s'il peut charger directement la navette ce sera plus simple pour lui.

-« Non, Heero on n'a rien de prévu jusqu'à samedi, du moins à l'étranger. »

-« Merci, alors j'utilise la navette à des fins privées. »

Yuy raccroche et met le contact, il roule jusqu'au port spatial. Il téléphonera à Duo pour le prévenir, ils mettront tout dans sa camionnette sur L2.

C'est satisfait de lui que le brun rentre au palais. Les traits de Relena se détendent quand elle le voit revenir radieux.

-« Tu as fui Dorothy ? » Demande-t-elle en lui souriant.

-« Non, je suis tombé sur une bonne occasion. »

-« Pour Duo ? » Questionne-t-elle en passant son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

-« On n'a besoin de rien. »

-« C'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais été pour la consommation intempestive. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » Interroge la blonde.

-« Des lampes d'extérieures, un déstockage, je vais lui porter demain. » Avoue Yuy.

Il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas demandé à sa compagne si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de prévu. Il a pris la décision sans la consulter. Il se sent soulagé en l'entendant lui répondre.

-« Tu as raison, il y a un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu. »

-« Et que je n'ai pas vu son commerce. La dernière fois, j'étais préoccupé par Hikaru. J'ai à peine regardé. » Dit le brun en s'installant dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque.

-« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ailles voir tes amis. » Sourit tendrement Relena.

-« Surtout que je n'ai pas été contacté par l'agence intérimaire. »

-« Heero fais un peu ce qui te fait plaisir. Tu as tellement donné pour que tout le monde soit libre, que la paix règne. Je voudrais tellement que tu trouves ta paix intérieure. » Supplie presque Relena en venant se mettre dans les bras de son compagnon.

Yuy sursaute, pas à cause du contact, mais de l'amour et de la détresse qu'il y a dans la voix de la jeune femme.

-« Est-ce que les gens font ce qu'ils aiment ? » Demande le brun après un moment de réflexion.

Est-ce que lui peut trouver sa voie et être heureux si personne ne l'est ? C'est une chose qui le tracasse également. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il a obéi. Si Relena pouvait suivre ses pensées, elle lui ouvrirait les yeux. Il prend un malin plaisir à oublier tous les moments heureux qu'il a eu. Toutes les fois où il a dirigé sa vie. Depuis un moment, il ne retient que le négatif.

Mais de réaliser que son amant qu'elle croyait si fort au début avait tant de choses à apprendre l'attendrissait. Malgré les horreurs de la guerre, il a gardé une âme d'enfant qui a tout à apprendre. Alors patiemment, elle répond à ses questions sachant très bien qu'il n'oserait pas les poser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il a bien trop peur de décevoir les gens qui croient en lui.

-« En général, les gens font des choix pour construire une vie heureuse Heero. La paix, instaurer toutes ces lois, oui, j'en rêve pour moi et les autres. Je ne ferai pas ça toute ma vie. J'ai envie de fonder une famille, de surveiller l'éducation des enfants. Je n'ai pas envie que mon enfant se rappelle du visage de la gouvernante et pas le mien. Mais pour avoir un enfant avec l'homme que j'aime, je veux que la paix règne et aussi pouvoir déléguer. Je construis un futur proche. » Répond Relena en caressant la main d'Heero sur son ventre.

-« Tout le monde cherche le bonheur. C'est égoïste, tous les bonheurs ne sont pas compatibles. » Réalise Yuy.

-« C'est sûr que pour instaurer la paix, j'ai cassé celui de puissance de Dekim. Une dictature ne rend qu'un nombre minime de gens heureux. Beaucoup de personnes sont comme toi Heero. Ils ne sont pas heureux s'ils voient que ça détruit les autres. »

-« Je serai sûrement parti trois ou quatre jours. »

-« Tu partais bien plus longtemps auparavant. Je t'attendrai. » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-« Je vais aller faire mon sac. » Dit-il en la repoussant un peu.

-« Et moi voir où en est le repas. »

Yuy se rend dans la chambre, il sort son sac de mission pour le remplir rapidement. Il n'a pas perdu l'habitude de le faire. Il sort son portable pour réaliser le mail pour Hikaru. Il ne tient pas à repousser ce qu'il a décidé de faire.

Il dépose son sac dans un coin de la chambre et part vers les cuisines. Duo a apprécié sa pâtisserie, il va lui amener le reste du gâteau en guise de cadeau.

µµµ

Heero a été ravi de pouvoir piloter. Être aux commandes du Wing lui a toujours apporté beaucoup de plaisir.

En garant sa navette près de celle de Duo, reconnaissable par le logo de la fondation Bloom, le brun envie son ami de pouvoir continuer à vivre ce bonheur.

Il devrait peut-être se lancer dans la livraison intergalactique. En rentrant sur Terre, il regardera ce qu'il faut comme diplôme pour tenter l'expérience. Pour l'heure, il sent son cœur se gonfler, Duo apparait à côté de sa navette.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne l'accueillir. A moins qu'il soit là par hasard. De suite, il sent son cœur se broyer, il se fait toujours trop d'illusions.

Maxwell ne lui laisse pas le temps de descendre qu'il se précipite dans les bras de Yuy et le serre contre son cœur.

-« J'en ai marre de travailler autant, je n'ai plus le temps de te voir. » Dit le natté en se reculant un peu pour l'observer toujours un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Duo, on se voyait moins avant. » Rappelle le brun.

-« J'ai pas l'impression. »

-« On met ma marchandise dans ta navette ? » Demande le métis en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la sienne.

-« Non, malheureux, c'est le meilleur moyen que je n'aie plus rien demain. »

-« Toujours ces problèmes de vol ? » S'informe Heero.

Son ami n'en parle plus aux réunions semestrielles, il avait espéré que L2 se trouvait sur une meilleure pente.

-« On ne change pas des vieilles pratiques, même si les gens commencent à s'en sortir. Si tu laisses quelque chose à portée de main, ça disparait. » Sourit le natté en regardant la pile de caisses carrées.

-« Les Preventers et la Police ne font rien ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Si pour les gros coups, il y a de la surveillance accrue, ça limite les risques également. Tu pourrais remercier Relena pour la milice et c'est une chouette idée d'engager aussi des jeunes de bande pour faire régner l'ordre. » Affirme le châtain en souriant à son ami.

-« Tu l'avais suggéré. » Rappelle le brun. « On met ça dans ta camionnette ? »

-« Oui, je l'ai rangée dans la navette. Je la sors. » Rétorque le châtain en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les deux jeunes gens chargent la camionnette en ne la laissant jamais seule.

-« Il faudra surveiller comme ça chez toi ? » Demande Heero quand il arrive avec les bras chargés.

-« Non, je la rentrerai directement dans l'enceinte de la décharge. » Sourit Duo en partant vers la navette de Relena.

A trois, avec l'aide de Hilde, ils mettent moins de temps pour vider le véhicule du natté. Maxwell dépose le lecteur vidéo dans un coin du salon ainsi qu'une lampe, ce qui intrigue Heero. Tout le reste est installé dans ce que Maxwell appelle sa caverne d'Ali Baba.

-« C'était déjà là ? » Demande Yuy en donnant la dernière caisse au natté sur un escabeau.

Il y a une pile qui monte presque jusqu'au plafond.

-« Non, j'ai cloisonné. C'est là qu'on entrepose les marchandises qu'on a en plusieurs exemplaires. Comme ça les clients ont l'impression qu'ils doivent se décider rapidement sinon ils risquent de manquer une affaire. » Explique le châtain en redescendant.

Heero passe la main sur les planches de bois à l'extérieur, il y a une couche de peinture, néanmoins à l'intérieur, on voit que ça provient de différents matériaux.

-« Des morceaux de garde robe. » Lâche le métis.

-« Tu as trouvé. Le plus dur, ça été d'avoir des meubles de même épaisseur. Mais je ne voulais pas acheter de bois. » Explique-t-il.

-« Tu as fait ça tout seul ? »

-« Avec Hikaru, aux dernières vacances scolaires. Il est heureux que tu aies repris contact avec lui. » Précise Duo en fermant la porte de la pièce.

Elle disparait aux yeux du brun qui en reste éberlué. D'un autre côté, il se sent mal à l'aise par les propos de son ami alors il lui demande sur la défensive.

-« Il t'a dit ce que je lui demandais ? »

-« Non, ce n'est pas son style. Juste qu'il est bien dans sa peau aujourd'hui surtout que tu avais repris contact avec lui de ta propre initiative. »

Le métis a eu peur, Duo a beaucoup d'estime pour lui et même s'il ne pense pas la mériter, il veut la garder.

Arrivé dans la salle de brocante, maintenant qu'il ne doit plus transporter des boites, Heero observe les lieux.

-« C'est moi ou c'est plus ordonné ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Une idée d'Hilde. »

-« Tu veux mettre combien de crédits pour la lampe ? » Interroge la jeune femme qui vient d'en installer une dans le matériel électrique.

Cela rappelle au métis qu'il a encore la facture sur lui, il ouvre son portefeuille pour la tendre à son ami.

-« Mets sept crédits pour ici. Je les vendrais plus cher à l'extérieur et sur le net. » Dit Maxwell après avoir consulté la facture. « Tu veux du liquide où que je te le reverse sur ton compte ? »

-« Comme tu as le plus facile. » Lâche le brun en haussant les épaules.

Hilde est déjà repartie pour faire son étiquette. Les deux objets que Duo a mis dans le salon ça doit être pour vendre sur le net.

-« Comment vends-tu sur le net ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Viens je vais te montrer. »

Maxwell ouvre son ordinateur, cherche dans les favoris l'adresse du site. Il inscrit son pseudo et son mot de passe.

-« En général, je fais ça le soir. Une annonce par jour. Je vais le faire avec toi. » Précise le natté.

Le châtain regarde son compte pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas de questions sur certains objets. Et puis il clique sur l'icône 'vendre', il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il fait, son ami a assez de bases pour comprendre par simple observation.

En attendant que la page charge, Duo ouvre un fichier photo intitulé 'vente', il descend sur la dernière photo, un petit carillon ressemblant à un chalet.

-« Quand je prends la photo, j'inscris dans un autre fichier les caractéristiques de l'objet. » Explique Maxwell en ouvrant un document.

Après Duo retourne sur la page du site, il remplit les cases une à une, en donnant le nom, le genre, l'état de l'article. Dans le descriptif global, il copie celui du fichier, puis il télécharge la photo et met en vente.

Avant de fermer ses fichiers, il renomme la photo en mettant un 'a' devant. Il inscrit la date de mise en vente sur le document des caractéristiques et sauvegarde le tout.

-« A ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi bien organisé. » Réalise Yuy.

-« Au départ, j'effaçais de l'ordinateur pour ne pas mettre en vente deux fois le même article quand je n'en avais qu'un, c'est arrivé. Encore une chance, je m'en suis rendu compte avant que les deux soient vendus. Cependant si l'article ne se vend pas, je devais le photographier à nouveau. »

-« Ingénieux. »

-« On apprend de ses erreurs. Je n'aime pas faire plusieurs fois le même travail surtout s'il ne me rapporte pas. » Sourit Duo en fermant son portable.

La brune entre dans la pièce, met sa main sur l'épaule du métis.

-« Tu restes combien de temps ? » Demande-t-elle platement.

Maxwell fusille sa compagne du regard, alors que le métis la regarde surpris. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en se demandant s'il est tellement le bienvenu.

Il a pourtant eu l'impression que sa venue faisait plaisir à tout le monde. Mais là c'est la douche froide.

A Suivre…

* * *

><p>(1) Par principe, j'ai décidé que le crédit se calculait au prix d'un euro.<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

><p>Hilde ne comprend pas la réaction de son compagnon, alors elle l'interroge sur la défensive.<p>

-« Il faut bien que je sache pour faire les courses demain matin puisque tu n'as pas su me dire le temps qu'Heero reste. N'oublie pas que le frigo a rendu l'âme. Je ne sais pas faire de provisions. »

De suite Yuy se sent soulagé. Il en a marre d'avoir un état d'esprit qui oscille constamment. Même s'il n'a jamais eu une grande confiance en lui, il l'a en Duo. S'il l'avait gêné, il lui aurait dit de ne pas passer. Il en est certain, alors pourquoi ce doute ?

Cela lui a aussi fait plaisir de voir que son ami n'est pas heureux de la question.

-« Tu pars samedi ? » Demande le brun.

-« Vendredi soir. » Rectifie le natté.

-« Je partirai en même temps. » Précise le métis.

-« Tu peux rester et me donner un coup de main. » Propose Hilde.

-« Non, il faut que je rentre aussi. Je ne sais pas si je n'ai pas une mission la semaine prochaine. » Avoue Heero.

-« Tu t'es réengagé dans les Preventers ? » S'étonne le châtain.

Heero sourit légèrement.

-« Dans l'intérim, un court job ça s'appelle une mission. » Répond Yuy.

-« Ok, tu n'as toujours pas d'idée ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Piloter une navette m'a manqué. Je vais rajouter ça à la liste des choses à essayer. » Avoue le brun.

-« Tu n'as pas signalé que tu avais ce permis là ? » S'estomaque Duo.

-« Non, j'ai juste signalé que j'étais sans qualifications. » Rétorque le métis.

-« Mais tu n'es pas sans qualifications ! » S'insurge Maxwell.

-« Mon apprentissage ne m'a donné aucun diplôme. Je n'ai rien à mettre dans les mains d'un employeur. Et je n'ai pas envie de garder un employeur. » Ajoute plus bas Heero.

-« Tu n'as qu'à devenir ton propre patron. » Propose Hilde qui circule dans le salon tout en les écoutant parler.

-« Pourquoi faire ? » Demande le brun en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est certaine, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver. » Affirme Duo en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule avant de se lever.

-« Heero, tu veux dormir avec Duo pour discuter durant la nuit ? » Interroge Hilde en regardant l'échelle.

Il faudra qu'elle change les draps si c'est le cas.

-« Bien sûr que non Hilde. J'utilise la chambre d'ami. »

-« Ok, Duo, demain et jeudi tu as un déménagement. Tu le fais avec Heero ou je contacte Sylvano ? » Questionne la brune en se tournant vers son amant cette fois.

Yuy voit son ami s'assombrir et le regarder en attente de sa réponse.

-« Ca ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me tourner les pouces. » Répond le brun toujours assis sur sa chaise.

-« Je te paye de toute façon. » Lâche Maxwell rassuré.

-« Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« J'ai besoin de frais également. On ira demain t'inscrire pour les deux jours. Je ne sais pas te donner plus que cinquante crédits. C'est ce que je donne à Sylvano. » Expose le natté en rangeant son portable.

-« Tu peux faire appel à lui, si ça te crée plus de problèmes. »

Hilde éclate de rire, Heero la regarde sans comprendre.

-« Je n'aime pas travailler avec lui, pourtant il est compétant et toujours disponible. Sans être en noir, c'est un complément à ses autres revenus. » Explique Duo dans ses petits souliers.

-« C'est surtout un de mes ex. » Précise Hilde toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Voyant que la jeune femme range la pièce. Heero se lève et prend son sac de manière à se diriger avec lui vers la cuisine. S'il se rappelle bien, la chambre d'ami se trouve par là, autant le monter qu'il n'encombre pas.

Passant dans le couloir cette fois, il le regarde mieux et constate que Maxwell a fini les travaux. Plus rien n'a l'air inachevé. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que la porte des commodités est tirée également d'une garde-robe. Il n'y a pas à dire son ami est doué de ses mains pour transformer les choses.

Il ne doit pas rouler sur l'or pour ne pas pouvoir se permettre l'achat d'un nouveau frigo. En arrivant dans la cuisine, le brun ouvre son sac, il sort le gâteau qu'il a mis dans une barquette de deux litres et demi de glace pour le protéger durant le transport.

Il le dépose sur la table de la cuisine avant de se diriger vers l'échelle escamotable. Le système est primaire mais efficace. Duo a calé la corde pour la tracter autour du pied d'un lourd évier en faïence.

Tout en tenant son sac d'une main, il monte à l'échelle. La pièce est presque vide, néanmoins elle comprend une commode sans porte, un lit et une chaise en guise de table de chevet. Heero dépose son sac sur la commode et s'assied sur le lit. Le sommier est dur, le matelas n'est pas aussi épais que chez lui. Cependant, en mission il a dormi dans des conditions plus épouvantables que ça.

Est-ce que c'est le luxe qui l'a rendu comme il est ? Duo et Hilde sont heureux alors qu'ils n'ont rien d'extravagant.

Non, il doit admettre que c'est surtout parce qu'il est insignifiant, qu'il n'a aucune valeur propre qu'il se sent si mal dans sa peau. Quand il se croyait unique et performant, quand il s'imaginait être meilleur que les autres grâce à son entrainement. Il se sentait à l'époque capable de tout réussir, quand il se croyait humain, il estimait avoir droit à une part de bonheur.

Il en revient à Hikaru Midori, comment lui vit ses révélations sur sa condition de clone ? En partant d'ici, il devrait peut-être avoir une discussion franche avec lui et sans témoin.

-« Heero, tu vas bien ? » Demande le natté d'une voix inquiète.

-« J'arrive. » Répond-t-il en se levant du lit.

Le châtain regarde sa compagne et se retient de se mordre d'angoisse la lèvre inférieure, son ami ne lui a pas répondu.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande la brune intriguée par la boite sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle cherche surtout à détourner son homme de ses préoccupations. Maxwell tombe dans le piège tendu avec amour et s'avance vers la barquette. Il l'ouvre et sourit.

-« Oh tu vas te régaler. » Rétorque le natté en lui montrant le morceau de marbré.

-« Un gâteau ! » S'étonne Hilde.

-« Pas n'importe quel gâteau. Il a été fait par Heero. » Se réjouit le châtain.

-« Tu n'y as pas encore goûté, comment peux-tu affirmer qu'elle va se régaler. » Lâche Yuy en arrivant près d'eux.

-« Parce que je n'ai jamais été déçu par ta pâtisserie. » Dit Duo en coupant un morceau à la main pour le porter à sa bouche. « Avais aizon. » Baragouine-t-il

Hilde est horrifiée par le comportement de son compagnon, elle lui frappe l'avant-bras.

-« Goret, tu ne sais pas prendre un couteau ! »

Maxwell pousse ce qu'il a encore en main dans la bouche qui se calme directement.

-« Un vrai bonheur. » Approuve la brune en souriant à Heero.

Puis elle tape sur la main de Duo qui voulait couper un autre morceau. D'autorité, elle remet le capuchon sur la boîte.

-« On va bientôt manger ! » Rappelle la jeune femme. « En tout cas, tu es très doué. »

-« Juste en pâtisserie. » Précise le métis.

-« Je suis persuadé que tu ferais fortune en les vendant. » Lâche Duo en entrainant son ami vers le salon.

Il tient à laisser de la place à sa copine pour cuisiner. A trois, elle ne va pas savoir préparer le repas.

-« Pour une œuvre de bienfaisance, je dois préparer cinquante gaufres et dix gâteaux. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Dommage que ça ne te rapporte pas. Mais c'est bien surtout pour l'œuvre. » Se rattrape Maxwell.

-« Je vais toucher un peu près cinquante crédits. » Précise le brun.

-« Tu ne veux pas faire ça tout le temps ? » Interroge le châtain en s'installant dans un divan.

-« J'ai peur de m'en lasser. J'ai peur que ça ne devienne une corvée. Je préfère le garder comme loisir. » Admet le métis en s'asseyant à côté du natté.

De toute façon, c'est la seule place restante dans le salon de son ami.

-« Tu sais Heero, si tu aimes vraiment cuisiner, je ne crois pas que ça puisse devenir une corvée. On ne se lasse pas de ce qu'on aime. Mais c'est à toi de savoir. »

-« J'ai envie d'essayer le pilotage de navette. » Avoue Heero.

Il se sent vraiment incertain dans ses envies et ses choix. Il ressent le besoin de fermer des portes. Quand il aura touché à tout, il est persuadé qu'il trouvera facilement ce qu'il veut faire comme travail.

-« Alors essaye ! » Rassure le natté en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

-« En quoi consiste ton déménagement ? » Interroge Yuy.

Il aime savoir où il va. Il y a déjà trop d'incertitude dans sa vie qu'il ne peut contrôler.

-« Oh ici, c'est des gens qui vont dans un autre quartier. L'homme a trouvé un autre travail, il s'en rapproche. Tout le monde qui n'a pas de véhicule. Je suis moins cher que les autres entreprises, en plus, je fais le nettoyage du bâtiment. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Et tu ramasses aussi ce que les gens ne veulent pas déménager. » Réalise le brun.

-« Voilà, je gagne sur tous les tableaux. Si tu te rends compte que le travail est trop ingrat préviens-moi pour le surlendemain. »

Maxwell se fait fusiller du regard. Au fond de lui, ça lui fait plaisir, Heero est tellement loin du jeune homme qu'il a connu que ça lui fait parfois peur. Il a l'impression de voir un zombie sans émotion. Durant la guerre, Heero essayait de masquer ses émotions et Duo savait qu'il y avait un être humain adorable, bourré de complexes sous le visage impassible. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Depuis qu'il a appris qu'il est un clone, ses yeux sont vides. Chaque fois qu'il le voit, ça lui broie le cœur. Ca ne doit pas du tout être évident pour Relena de le soutenir, de faire comme si de rien n'était, de lui laisser le temps de se trouver parce que lui n'a qu'une envie, c'est le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la raison. Et encore, il ne le côtoie que peu de temps, il peut ronger son frein. Relena c'est au quotidien qu'elle vit ça.

Il en apprécie encore plus la jeune femme et il l'estime plus pour la tendresse et la patience qu'elle a.

-« Si tu le fais ! » Lâche Yuy en haussant les épaules.

-« Oui, je sais mais bon. »

-« Ce n'est que pour deux jours. Crois-moi remplir des caisses de commandes dans un magasin de ventes par correspondance, il y a plus marrant. » Ajoute le brun.

-« Je te rappelle que j'ai travaillé en usine pendant six mois. »

-« Au lieu de faire le concours du job le plus pelant, si vous veniez à table. » Dit Hilde en entrant dans le salon.

Les deux jeunes gens se lèvent pour la suivre. Même si ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine, la jeune femme se débrouille derrière un fourneau. Ses boulettes de spaghetti fait avec ceux de la veille sont délicieuses, il y a des paupiettes de poulet tendre à souhait dans une sauce moutarde. En accompagnement, il y a des pommes au four en lamelle avec une sauce à la cassonade.

Heero n'en a pas mangé, il a juste goûté. Il aurait préféré des légumes. Néanmoins, il n'en revient pas que c'est préparé avec des pommes données par le maraicher parce qu'elles avaient trop de coups pour être vendues.

Après le repas, Hilde met des tasses pour un café et des assiettes à dessert. Elle amène la boite de gâteau d'Heero, elle coupe un morceau pour son homme au moment où elle veut mettre le deuxième morceau dans l'assiette d'Heero, il l'arrête de la main.

-« Je ne suis pas sucré. »

-« Tu vois que je pouvais encore en manger tout à l'heure. » Nargue Duo en tendant l'assiette de sa compagne.

-« Tu aurais pu me le dire j'aurai fait autre chose en accompagnement. » S'indigne Hilde en regardant son compagnon.

-« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu allais faire non plus. » Rétorque Maxwell avant de mordre dans son morceau.

Yuy n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est dû au plaisir du gâteau ou de la mini dispute que les yeux de son ami brillent de la sorte.

-« Toi et ton ventre. » Peste la brune avant de se tourner vers Heero. « Tu veux autre chose ? »

-« Un biscuit, une madeleine. » Taquine le natté en sachant qu'ils n'ont que ça.

-« Oh toi ! » Râle la jeune femme. « Nous on est très sucré. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait un morceau de fromage à te proposer en dessert. Un yaourt ? »

Hilde secoue la tête de dépit.

-« C'est très bien ainsi. » Rassure le brun en portant sa tasse à la bouche.

Il est en train de se demander, si Relena oserait lui répondre comme le fait Hilde. Depuis un moment, elle est toujours posée. Même si elle n'a jamais eu le tempérament de la compagne de Duo. Ca doit venir de l'éducation. En tout cas, il a plaisir à les voir s'asticoter.

-« Quels sont tes goûts que tu ne sois pas obligé de te restreindre demain ? Surtout qu'il y aura eu du travail physique pendant la journée. » Rappelle la jeune femme en commençant à manger.

-« Fais à ta guise. Je ne suis pas difficile. » Lâche Yuy.

Cela commence à l'énerver qu'on soit aux petits soins pour lui. Il a l'impression d'être un malade condamné à mort.

-« Je te propose un rôti de dinde à la marmelade d'orange avec des pommes de terre rissolée. » Lâche Maxwell avant de mordre à nouveau dans son gâteau.

Hilde observe Heero pour savoir sa réaction, puis elle lui demande.

-« Il y a combien d'aliments que tu n'aimes pas dans ce qu'il a proposé ? »

-« Tout, je ne suis pas un friand de volaille, ça passe une fois de temps en temps. La pomme de terre dans la graisse ce n'est pas trop mes goûts. » Répond le brun.

-« J'enverrais un sms à Duo quand je fais les courses. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« Ne vous mettez pas la corde autour de cou pour moi. C'était très bon. » Rassure Heero.

-« C'est si rare de t'avoir ici, on peut bien te dorloter. » Rétorque la brune.

Ce qui surprend Yuy, il ne se savait pas apprécié de la sorte.

Les jeunes gens font la vaisselle ensemble. Ils passent la soirée à regarder une émission de variété tout en discutant. Hilde a élu domicile sur les genoux de Duo pour laisser la place à Heero.

A 22 heures, ils décident d'aller se coucher. Demain, c'est une longue journée qui se pointe et avec le décalage horaire, Heero est debout depuis plus de vingt-six heures.

-« Tu as une douche ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Non, il faut se laver à l'évier. Demain après le travail, on passera par les bains publics. » Dit Duo en lui donnant un essuie. « Vas-y le premier. Sinon on va t'empêcher d'aller te coucher. »

Tout en se lavant, le brun constate qu'on s'habitude facilement au confort. Il comprend que Duo profite de sa baignoire quand il descend à Sank. En amenant la marchandise à son ami, il vient de le priver d'un moment de bonheur, il s'en veut un peu.

Après avoir remis l'évier de la cuisine en ordre, Heero vient prévenir Duo qu'il a fini.

-« Au matin tu te relaves ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Les dents, le visage, pour ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Savoir comment on s'organise. De toute façon, avant de rentrer on ira se décrasser, prévois ton nécessaire de toilette et d'autres vêtements. Fais sécher ton essuie, je n'en ai pas des masses et le lavoir coûte cher, même s'il fonctionne avec l'eau de récupération des bains publics. » Explique le châtain alors que Hilde part vers la cuisine.

Yuy ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais demander ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Une idiotie, tu aimes ta colonie ça se voit. »

Duo lui caresse la joue.

-« Même si la vie y est dure, je ne la quitterai jamais, tu as raison. Sauf peut-être si c'était nécessaire pour la santé de Hilde ou de l'enfant qu'on aimerait qu'elle porte. »

-« Toi aussi tu veux un enfant ? » S'étonne le brun.

Quatre, Relena et maintenant Duo, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir des enfants ?

-« Relena en veut un ? » Demande Maxwell en souriant.

-« Hn. » Se rembrunit le métis.

-« C'est un peu normal, tu as envie qu'il y ait une petite part de ton amour pour l'être aimé qui se concrétise. Avoir un enfant, c'est pouvoir prouver que votre amour n'a pas été vain. Des personnes peuvent ne pas en avoir envie. Mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses également, pour perpétuer l'espèce. Les animaux se reproduisent aussi, tu as même des animaux qui n'arrivent à l'âge adulte que pour ça. Donner une génération pour le futur. » Expose calmement Maxwell.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui apporter. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me reproduire ? Je ne suis que le fruit d'une expérience scientifique. » Lâche Yuy.

Ce genre de choses, il n'oserait jamais le dire devant Relena. Il aurait bien trop peur qu'elle réalise que c'est vrai, qu'il n'est pas humain. Et il a besoin d'elle pour se sentir entier.

-« Tu es humain, Ro'. Tu as le même nombre de chromosomes qu'un être humain. Rappelle-toi le dossier médical qu'on a trouvé. J n'a pas essayé de créer un lapin ou un singe. Il voulait un être humain plus performant pour en faire une machine de guerre. Mais il a oublié que l'être humain est doté d'un cerveau et d'un libre arbitre, de la faculté de juger le bien et le mal. » Rappelle Maxwell en lui prenant une des deux mains.

-« Pourtant… »

-« Tu vas remettre en cause les bébés incubateurs de L4 ? » Coupe le châtain. « Tu as été porté par une femme, si tu n'avais pas été un être humain, elle aurait fait un rejet. Alors arrête, tu n'as pas moins de valeur que les bébés incubateurs. » Gronde-t-il.

Hilde entre dans le salon à ce moment là mettant fin à la discussion, elle a un peignoir et porte ses vêtements à la main. Heero se sent rassuré toutefois, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il pense avoir le droit de donner la vie. Est-ce que toutes les modifications, les manipulations génétiques ne vont pas être néfastes à la génération future ? Il ne veut pas prendre ce risque.

Duo se lève pour se rendre dans la cuisine pour se préparer pour la nuit. Heero lui emboite le pas. Il s'apprête à faire descendre l'échelle quand le natté lui dit.

-« Et puis j'ai envie de donner à un enfant ce que je n'ai pas eu également. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas adopter alors ? Il y a assez d'enfants déjà conçus malheureux. »

-« Oui, tu as raison, on avait l'intention d'adopter plus tard, si on en a les moyens parce que l'adoption c'est horriblement cher. Il faut prouver des revenus fixes, des bons endroits pour l'élever. Je ne rentre pas dans ces critères. Le faire nous-mêmes ça coûte moins cher mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. On a envie de pouvoir voir grandir notre enfant, connaitre les étapes postnatales, on est égoïste un peu également. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Je te laisse, bonne nuit. »

-« A demain Ro', bonne nuit. »

µµµ

Le lendemain, dès 9 heures du matin, Heero découvre une autre facette du travail de son ami. Il est allé s'inscrire à l'agence intérim pour 8 heures de travail en deux jours.

-« Avec Sylvano, il a pris un numéro d'indépendant pour m'aider. Je le paye de main à main et il m'envoie des factures. » Explique le natté en se rendant sur le lieu du déménagement.

Il apprécie porter les caisses, les meubles dans la camionnette, la conduire, aider à décharger. Au dernier voyage, Maxwell entre dans le nouveau logement.

-« Il y a eu trois trajets et trois heures de travail à deux hommes. Ca fait cent soixante crédits. Pour la remise en état de l'ancien logement vu que vous ne laissez pas beaucoup de choses intéressantes pour moi, je vous demande soixante crédits pour payer mon ouvrier. » Expose-t-il.

L'homme sort son portefeuille et tend un billet de cinquante crédits et un autre de deux cent crédits.

-« C'est bon ainsi, vous restez moins cher que les autres et on a moins de travail surtout. »

-« Merci beaucoup. Je vous envoie la facture acquittée à votre nouvelle adresse dès que je rentre. » Précise le natté.

-« Pas de problème et encore merci pour tout. »

-« Si vous avez encore besoin de mes services. »

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Heero suit Duo.

-« Tu as fait un bénéfice de trente crédits. » Sourit Yuy quand il s'installe dans la camionnette.

-« Ca arrive souvent, une firme de déménagement ne demande pas en dessous de cinq cent crédits. Elle ne fait pas le nettoyage et ne récupère pas les objets qui n'intéressent plus les clients. » Explique en souriant Maxwell.

-« Tu factures combien ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Deux cent vingt crédits, je t'explique la suite. On va rassembler tout ce qui traine dans l'appartement. J'ai des cartons à construire et le matériel de nettoyage qu'on a sorti avant le déménagement. Je commence à laver pendant que tu rassembles tout. Hilde triera au commerce. Même si tu aurais jeté, tu mets dans une caisse. Quand le hall est plein, tu charges la camionnette et tu ramènes le tout. J'espère avoir fini de laver, sinon tu me donneras un coup de main. »

Le natté finit ses explications au moment où ils se garent devant l'immeuble. Ils se mettent directement au travail. Heero apprécie moins d'enlever les derniers cadres, ramasser des objets qu'il aurait jeté à la poubelle. Le travail est bien plus ingrat que transporter des meubles et caisses préparées avec amour. Quand Yuy décroche la pharmacie en plastique rongée par la moisissure dans la salle de bain. Il se demande ce que son ami va pouvoir en faire. Dans le doute, il va trouver Duo qui s'active à laver la chambre.

Ce dernier est en train de laver les carreaux.

-« Tu ne gardes pas ça ? »

-« Si, je vais la plonger dans une bassine avec un mélange d'eau de javel et d'eau. Elle sera impeccable une fois bien frottée. » Sourit Maxwell avant de recommencer à sécher la vitre avec du papier journal.

-« Le meuble en dessous de l'évier, il faut le prendre ? »

-« S'il vient sans problème oui, si l'évier n'est pas appuyé dessus. Le client m'a dit que c'est lui qui l'a installé mais il n'en avait pas besoin dans l'autre logement. »

Bien frotté, pense Heero en le déposant dans le hall. Il va mettre plus de temps à ses yeux. Il ne doit pas gagner tellement d'argent sinon il pourrait se permettre de racheter un frigo. Dire qu'il va le payer pour son travail. Il a l'impression de voler le minimum vital à Duo.

Au bout d'une grosse heure, Heero commence à charger la camionnette. Duo vient lui donner un coup de main que quelqu'un n'en profite pas pour se servir dans le véhicule entre deux voyages du métis.

-« A tout à l'heure. » Dit le natté en repartant vers le salon.

C'est la dernière pièce à faire avec le couloir et la porte extérieur.

Heero vient se garer comme le jour de son arrivée. Hilde est occupée dans le commerce avec un client qui choisit des verres.

-« Dépose ça derrière la tenture, c'est là qu'on trie. » Lui crie-t-elle.

Le métis s'exécute et s'étonne de voir le désordre qui règne là derrière. Il y a des sacs poubelles ouverts, des caisses qui débordent, des bassines où des objets trempent. Il y a aussi du matériel de nettoyage. Par rapport au reste de la maison impeccable et du magasin bien rangé, c'est surprenant comme ici c'est le bordel.

Après plusieurs voyages, la jeune femme vient retrouver le métis.

-« Je vois que Duo t'apprécie beaucoup pour te laisser faire ce qu'il fait d'habitude. » Sourit-elle.

Yuy hausse un sourcil.

-« D'habitude, c'est Sylvano qui fait le nettoyage et Duo qui fait le trajet. » Explique-t-elle.

-« Il n'aime pas laver ? »

-« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère. » Admet Hilde. « Sauf quand c'est pour remettre en ordre un meuble. Il est bizarre. Je vais continuer de trier parce qu'il y a un autre déménagement demain, il faudra de la place. »

Heero lui continue à vider la camionnette. Il dépose les affaires où Hilde lui demande. L'armoire à pharmacie, il la met directement dans une bassine.

Quand le brun revient devant l'immeuble, le natté est assis sur les marches, les affaires restantes à côté de lui. Il boit une bouteille d'eau.

-« Tu veux un coup ? » Propose-t-il.

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné le travail de Sylvano ? » Demande le brun en prenant la bouteille qu'on lui tend.

-« Il y a des trucs de nettoyage que tu ne dois pas avoir. Tu aurais mis plus de temps que moi. Je suis payé au forfait sur ce genre de travail. Il faut que ça aille vite. » Rassure le châtain.

-« Et toi ? »

-« C'est moi qui ai appris les trucs à Sylvano, quand je peux je le fais seul. J'y gagne encore plus. » Sourit Duo en se levant pour charger les dernières affaires dans la camionnette. « Je vais rendre les clefs et on passe à la douche. »

Le brun se lève pour donner un coup de main à son ami. Il est impatient de voir les douches publiques que Duo a réclamé à corps et à cris pour l'hygiène sur L2, en découvrir le système.

µµµ

L'endroit est assez bondé malgré qu'il ne soit que 15h30. Yuy repère la laverie juste à côté, c'est vrai que l'eau n'est pas vraiment sale après les douches, c'est très intelligent comme pratique. Il y a un cylindre à l'arrière du bâtiment, ça doit être là que va l'eau des bains publics.

-« L'eau chaude se coupe après une consommation de cinquante litres et après il faut repayer. La pièce est chauffée, le mieux c'est de couper l'eau pour te savonner. Ce serait bête de devoir circuler dans l'établissement couvert de savon pour aller chercher un nouveau ticket. » Prévient Maxwell.

Il sort sa carte d'identité qui est scannée.

-« Un crédit » dit la voix électronique.

Le châtain introduit la pièce dans la machine et un ticket sort. Yuy prend sa carte d'identité dans son portefeuille afin de la scanner.

-« Trois crédits. »

Le brun sort deux pièces qu'il introduit dans la machine.

-« J'ai un abonnement ici, c'est moins cher pour moi, désolé. Et puis les occasionnels sont plus chers pour inciter à l'hygiène. Le prix va en diminuant. » Sourit le natté.

-« Sur un mois quelqu'un qui ne prend qu'une douche tous les cinq jours, il sera toujours moins cher que quelqu'un qui vient tous les jours. » Rétorque le métis son ticket en main.

-« Tiens, tu as raison, surtout que l'eau à l'avant des bains douche est gratuite. Tu as des cabines avec un simple évier mais l'eau est froide. » Précise le châtain en entrainant son ami dans les couloirs.

-« Mais gratuite. »

-« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y en a qui ne vienne que pour se laver les cheveux. »

-« Tu viens tous les jours ? » Demande Yuy en mettant sa main sur la poignée de la cabine que lui montre Duo.

-« Non quand j'ai un déménagement. Quand tu fermes la porte, tu suis les instructions, elles sont écrites dessus. » Dit Maxwell en se rendant dans la cabine d'à côté.

Heero se rend compte une nouvelle fois qu'on s'habitue rapidement au luxe. Ces petites cabines avec juste un tabouret, il trouve ça un peu pitoyable. Lui qui maintenant jouit d'une salle de bain de la taille de la chambre d'ami chez Duo. Même en mission, il y a moyen d'avoir des casernes mieux équipées qu'ici.

Tout en se lavant, Yuy soupire. Dire que pour son ami c'est le paradis. N'empêche qu'il apprécie de voir la vie du natté, il est heureux de voir Duo aussi. Il ne regrette pas d'avoir fait le déplacement, surtout qu'il a peut-être une option pour son futur travail.

La douche lui fait du bien. Il met dans un sac les vêtements sales, il les remettra demain pour l'autre déménagement. Près de la porte de la douche, il attend Maxwell.

Ensemble, ils retournent au commerce. Duo embrasse sa compagne qui arrive directement au bruit de la porte.

-« Tu as un peu avancé dans le tri ? » Interroge Maxwell

-« Oui mais pas beaucoup, j'ai été souvent interrompue par des clients. » Avoue la jeune femme.

-« Je vais venir te donner un coup de main. » Sourit le natté. « Tu viens avec nous ou tu as des choses à faire ? » Demande-t-il en se tournant vers le brun.

-« Non, je t'accompagne. » Rétorque Heero.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigent vers la pièce 'tri'. Sur l'établi de Duo, il y a déjà plusieurs choses en attente. Yuy approuve la façon de pratiquer. Il y a des caisses sous l'établi pour les entreposer, les outils sont bien rangés sur le mur en face. Heero se dirige vers la bassine dans laquelle il a mis l'armoire à pharmacie et s'étonne de la voir déjà presque impeccable.

-« Saisissant hein ! » Lâche Duo en venant le trouver.

-« Je suis épaté. » Dit Yuy en avançant la main.

-« N'y touche pas, s'il y a des projections, tu vas abimer tes habits. » Arrête le châtain.

Hilde se met devant un sac et commence à le vider méthodiquement.

-« Heero, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main ? » Demande la brune.

-« Bien sûr ! »

Maxwell sourit à sa compagne, il va pouvoir s'atteler à réparer ce qui se trouve sur son établi.

-« Tu vois les grands tonneaux en carton ? C'est facile, il est écrit dessus ce que c'est. Je vais te dire où ça va, il faut reclasser, suivant le temps qu'on a on vide les tonneaux. » Explique Hilde.

La brune s'attaque à vider le sac, régulièrement après avoir observé l'objet, elle le tend à Heero. Même si en deux voyages, il a compris que les objets sont surtout classés par sortes et matières. La vaisselle impeccable attend d'être manquante dans le magasin, à ce moment là, ils la laveront pour la mettre en vente. La vaisselle abimée s'empile afin d'avoir une seconde vie comme dessous de plantes ou autre invention de Duo.

Le linge se classe aussi en deux tas : à laver et clicotes qui se mettent dans une caisse à côté de l'établi de Duo. Hilde lui explique qu'en revenant du lavoir, il y a encore un tri entre mis en magasin et porter chez une couturière pour réparer ou modifier. Il y a aussi un tonneau pour tout le linge de maison.

Le coin à laver grandit rapidement, comme celui à trier par Duo.

Vers 18 heures, Hilde s'arrête pour préparer le repas. Heero en profite pour voir Maxwell réparer un vieux piano mécanique.

-« Ca va, tu ne t'ennuies pas ? » Demande le natté sans le regarder.

-« Non, j'aime être actif. »

-« Tant mieux parce qu'on va devoir s'y remettre après la souper. Le déménagement de demain va me ramener beaucoup de marchandises. »

-« Ton frigo ? »

-« Il y en a un dans le déménagement de demain. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas remplacé. La bonne femme se met en ménage, elle ne prend presque rien et l'homme va se débarrasser de certaines choses. » Sourit le châtain.

Le repas est tout aussi délicieux, Hilde est un véritable cordon bleu. Le ventre plein, ils se remettent au travail. Pendant que Hilde et Heero font la vaisselle, Duo en profite pour regarder ses ventes et en préparer d'autres.

Ensemble, ils reprennent le travail, la pièce n'étant pas grande, ils peuvent se permettre de discuter en travaillant.

A Suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

**Réponse impossible par mail : **

Lana : Merci pour ta review sur Bizarre comme c'est Bizarre et je suis désolée si l'idée que Heero soit un clone te dérange. Moi, je l'aimais bien et ça apportait un peu de renouveau. Pour ce qui est de la séquelle qui repart sur les mêmes bases. C'est le principe d'une séquelle, c'est la suite d'une histoire. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'es pas obligée de lire. La lecture doit rester un plaisir et non une corvée. Je sais bien que non-Yaoi ne plait pas à tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

><p>Heero est ravi par ses trois jours près de Duo. Il rentre au milieu de la nuit et va directement se coucher à côté de sa compagne.<p>

Dès le lundi matin, il se présente à son agence intérimaire pour leur signaler son brevet de pilote. Le secteur étant réellement en pénurie de pilotes, on lui propose de se présenter à une place dès l'après-midi.

C'est satisfait et heureux qu'il rentre chez lui avec un contrat de quinze jours. C'est plus qu'il n'accepte d'habitude. Toutefois, là, il ne part pas autant dans l'inconnu que les autres fois. Il sera de toute façon disponible pour honorer la commande de Dorothy.

Puisqu'il a consacré son week-end à Relena, le jeune homme décide de prendre connaissance de ses mails avant de partir pour son nouvel emploi dès demain matin.

Il ne sait pas encore où il va livrer, ni la durée de son absence. Toutefois, il tient à prévenir Duo de son déplacement et surtout regarder si Hikaru a répondu à son mail.

_Hello Heero,_

_Ton mail m'a vraiment touché. Je dois dire que même si Trowa vit la vie que j'aurais dû avoir, du moins au début, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne peut pas ressentir._

_Et oui, parfois je me regarde dans la glace depuis que je sais et je me demande :_

_Est-ce que tu as le droit de vivre ? _

_Est-ce que tu es un être humain à part entière ?_

_Est-ce que tu as le droit d'enseigner des choses à des humains ?_

_Je n'ai pas osé en parler avec ma mère. J'aurai bien trop peur de lui faire du mal en lui avouant mes pensées. J'en ai parlé à Duo qui m'a dit d'arrêter de me tracasser avec ça, que pour lui j'étais un être humain à part entière qui avait autant de valeur que n'importe qui. Et surtout que c'était ma vision de moi qui avait changée, pas ce que j'étais._

_Et je dois dire qu'il a raison. Je crois que le choc est un peu pareil à ce que doit ressentir un enfant qui apprend après des années qu'il est adopté. Son univers s'écroule et il doit le reconstruire._

_Nous avons la chance d'avoir un entourage aimant pour nous y aider._

_Je te laisse, j'ai encore des corrections à effectuer. J'espère avoir encore de tes nouvelles._

_Hikaru._

C'est vrai qu'ils ont de la chance. Si Hikaru a une mère et qu'il n'ose pas toujours lui dire le fond de sa pensée, lui a Relena et pour certaines choses, il n'ose pas lui en parler. Toutefois, ils ont tous les deux, Duo. Cet homme est une bénédiction à lui tout seul.

Il se sent un peu honteux, néanmoins, il est heureux de ne pas être le seul à souffrir de la situation. Il a été stupide de ne pas vouloir garder de contact avec son clone. Ils ont tellement de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

Il clique sur répondre pour le remercier et lui demander s'il veut passer un jour ou s'il peut lui rendre visite. On ne sait jamais qu'il voyage vers le satellite de L3.

Pour Maxwell, il le remercie de son accueil et lui signale son nouveau contrat de quinze jours. Juste après, il se prépare un sac de voyage pour toute la période de son engagement. Il a téléphoné afin de demander la durée du voyage mais il n'a pas reçu de réponse à sa question, c'est une chose qui l'énerve un rien. Chez les Preventers, il avait au moins une idée de la durée et la direction qu'il allait prendre. Ici, il ne sait rien.

µµµ

Relena est encore au lit quand il quitte le palais pour se rendre au port spatial dans une des multiples sociétés de transport qui se trouvent aux alentours.

Le brun se fait accueillir par le patron qui lui explique le planning de la semaine.

-« Voici les lieux où vous devez livrer. Il y aura des camions pour prendre le relais de la marchandise. Ne soyez pas en retard, vous mettriez tout le monde en retard. »

Heero prend le listing et écarquille les yeux. Ce ne sera pas un vol de croisière. Toutefois, il sera seul dans la navette.

-« Je ferai de mon mieux. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« Bien, voici le numéro de votre navette. Il faut encore charger et vérifier. Je vais vous montrer. Avant de partir, donnez-moi votre numéro de téléphone que je puisse vous joindre en cas de problème. »

Le brun lui dicte le numéro et prend le listing pour cocher la marchandise et surveiller ce que fait le patron afin de le reproduire.

Cette étape semble des heures au métis, pourtant au bout d'une demi-heure, il peut quitte le tarmac. C'est pour piloter qu'il a tenté l'expérience. Il se doutait bien qu'il y aurait un peu de contrainte. S'il y a plus de bonheur, il pourra l'accepter, il a fait bien pire dans sa vie.

Il vole calmement, comme pour rendre visite à Duo, il savoure sa solitude, les étoiles qui s'offrent à lui, la vue de la Terre qui s'éloigne. Tout est magnifique à ses yeux. Petit à petit la tension qu'il a dans le corps s'évacue. Il a encodé sa destination, s'il dévie de trop l'ordinateur de bord lui demandera de rectifier sa trajectoire. Il peut vraiment se laisser aller au plaisir de la navigation.

A Midi, Heero sort un sandwich qu'il a acheté avant de partir. Il a des barres alimentaires pour la suite du voyage. A moins qu'il n'achète autre chose dans les ports spatiaux qu'il doit fréquenter. D'une main, il maintient le cap, de l'autre, il mange.

Il a à peine fini sa dernière bouchée que son Gsm sonne sur le tableau de bord. Yuy fronce des sourcils, il ne connait pas ce numéro. Il tend la main pour décrocher.

-« Monsieur Yuy, c'est Monsieur Massin. Je vois en encodant le numéro de la navette que vous êtes encore loin de la destination. La livraison doit être faite aujourd'hui sinon il y a des frais de retard à ma charge. »

-« Bien Monsieur, je vais accélérer. »

-« C'est votre premier travail dans le secteur, je me doute qu'il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas. A tout à l'heure. »

L'homme raccroche, Heero soulève un sourcil. A tout à l'heure ? Lui qui se croyait seul et libre. Il se rend compte que ce n'est pas tellement le cas. Il prend le document de livraison et voit qu'il faut livrer demain pour 9 heures du matin. Qu'est-ce que son patron raconte ? Il a le temps. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème avec le décalage horaire dans l'espace. Il introduit l'heure et le jour en fonction de la zone dans l'ordinateur de navigation. Celui-ci lui transcrit en heure de son point de départ, c'est-à-dire Sank.

Heero écarquille des yeux en constatant qu'il doit y être dans cinq heures. Il se dépêche d'encoder la livraison suivante pour constater qu'il n'aura que dix heures pour s'y rendre.

Le pire c'est que la dernière livraison qui se fait sur le retour se réalise dans l'autre sens et qu'il va passer de samedi matin sur L4 à Vendredi soir à Sank. Une façon détournée de les faire travailler six jours, mais sur la Terre et à Sank, il n'aura travaillé que cinq jours. Il va être complètement déphasé. Ce n'est pas étonnant que le secteur manque de pilotes si c'est une pratique courante.

Enfin, il a signé pour quinze jours, il va pouvoir piloter, c'est le but de l'emploi, il faut qu'il essaye de positiver et non voir le côté négatif.

Il cherche un emploi qui lui plait et les désagréments ne sont peut-être pas si énormes que ça.

µµµ

Vendredi soir, Heero pousse la porte du château, il laisse tomber son sac dans le hall et se précipite dans la cuisine. Il sort le robot. Devant le visage fermé du jeune homme, la cuisinière met son repas de côté et sort de la pièce.

Yuy lui ouvre le frigo pour prendre des œufs, du beurre, ainsi qu'une gousse de vanille. Il ouvre l'armoire pour sortir la farine, le sucre et le cacao.

Il se lance dans la préparation d'un quatre quart marbré. Si Relena ne veut pas le manger, ce qu'il veut bien comprendre. Elle fait attention à son alimentation et elle ne tient pas à manger l'entièreté de tout ce que son homme prépare surtout que lui n'y goûte pas. Pour le manger, il y aura toujours l'orphelinat ou les employés. Il ne s'inquiète pas pour ça. Le principal pour lui, à ce moment précis, c'est d'avoir un petit instant de plaisir, se sentir mieux dans sa peau.

Il est en train de mélanger le sucre et le beurre fondu quand Relena entre dans la cuisine. Elle vient directement à lui et s'installe près du four.

Elle lui laisse de la marge pour manœuvrer, mais elle tient à discuter avec lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas ? »

-« Le patron ? » Rétorque Heero en prenant la farine pour l'incorporer à son mélange. « La course contre le temps. Le reste ça va. »

-« Mais ça t'a contrarié un maximum. »

-« Il m'a téléphoné toutes les quatre heures pour me dire d'aller plus vite. Je regrette d'avoir signé pour quinze jours. » Avoue-t-il en ajoutant les œufs à la préparation.

-« Annule. » Propose la blonde.

-« Relena, j'ai pris un engagement, j'irai au bout. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, l'embrasse et s'en va. Cela lui fait plaisir de le voir si énervé, de voir qu'il va y retourner. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il n'aurait pas terminé le contrat. Il l'a fait dans une fabrique de lait. L'odeur l'insupportait tellement que le lendemain, il ne s'est pas levé.

Dans le couloir, elle croise la cuisinière qui attend de savoir si elle peut finir le repas. Elle a pris une chaise et son tricot.

-« Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Je vais lui faire sa cuisine que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus. » Dit-elle en souriant à la femme.

-« C'est plus pour vous que je suis gênée. Vous n'allez pas manger à l'heure. Cela risque aussi d'être moins bon après avoir eu une cuisson interrompue. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Ne vous tracassez pas de ça. Il avait besoin de faire un gâteau. Vous avez eu une attitude admirable en lui laissant votre domaine. Il va pouvoir se calmer plus rapidement. »

-« Personnellement, je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence. » Avoue-t-elle honteuse.

-« Oui, l'homme que j'aime se retrouve petit à petit. » Dit Relena en reprenant son chemin.

µµµ

La deuxième semaine est tout aussi pénible pour le jeune homme. C'est avec bonheur qu'il refuse le renouvellement de son contrat.

Il est légèrement plus serein en poussant les portes du palais. Relena l'accueille pour venir lui montrer ce que les ouvriers ont installé en son absence. Une cuisine flambant neuve avec tout ce qui est nécessaire à Heero pour réaliser ses chefs d'œuvre.

Il y a un four, des moules, un gaufrier un rien plus professionnel que celui de l'autre cuisine. Il y a aussi une table de travail en verre au centre de la pièce qu'il puisse y étaler la pâte.

Heero n'en revient pas.

-« Pourquoi ? » Finit-il par demander.

-« Comme ça tu vas pouvoir avoir ton royaume sans le partager et la cuisinière aussi. Tu peux toujours aller chercher ce qui te manquerait en cuisine. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il te fallait en alimentation. » Avoue Relena en lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

Le brun embrasse sa compagne heureux du cadeau même s'il estime ne pas le mériter. Cependant, il sait que tout ça va lui faciliter la vie pour la commande de Dorothy. Il ne va pas devoir la faire en dehors des heures de la cuisinière.

Dès Lundi, Yuy se rend à l'agence intérimaire pour prévenir qu'il n'acceptera plus de contrat de pilotage de navettes. Il a rayé une profession supplémentaire de sa liste, il n'a pas trouvé sa voie et cela commence à le tracasser.

Il va continuer d'accepter des places de commis et réassortisseur dans des grandes surfaces, des places d'homme à tout faire sur des chantiers. Il n'en fera pas son métier néanmoins cela lui permet de faire rentrer de l'argent sur son compte pour les offres publicitaires mensongères.

Il voit arriver la fin de semaine avec bonheur. Il va pouvoir préparer la commande de gâteaux et gaufres pour Dorothy.

Deux jours avant de se mettre à la cuisine, la blonde métallisée vient trouver Heero.

-« L'association a besoin d'une facture, tu peux me faire un document ? »

-« Je peux te faire une quittance du montant que tu auras payé. » Propose le brun pris au dépourvu.

-« Je vais voir avec le comptable de l'association. » Rétorque-t-elle en partant.

Alors que Dorothy repart, Heero regarde l'heure. Si Duo est sur L2, il doit être réveillé. Il compose le numéro de son ami, ce dernier décroche à la cinquième sonnerie.

-« Excuse, je ne trouvais pas mon Gsm dans ma poche. »

-« Tu décroches c'est le principal. »

-« Comment vas-tu ? Tu travailles toujours dans les navettes ? » Demande Maxwell en s'asseyant mieux.

-« Non, ça ne me convenait pas. »

-« Au moins tu fermes une porte. »

-« Je sais. Je te sonnais par rapport à Sylvano. »

-« Sylvano ? »

Duo se redresse et met ses coudes sur le volant.

-« Oui, tu m'as dit qu'il était indépendant après journée. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne ? » Interroge le brun.

Maxwell sourit, Heero avait besoin de contact pour faire cette demande et non chercher lui-même sur le net. Il se recale dans le siège.

-« Tu paies des taxes et des impôts en fonction des gains que tu fais. Tu as trois ans pour décider si tu deviens indépendant ou si tu abandonnes cette voie. »

-« Hn. »

-« Tu peux aussi rester indépendant complémentaire si ça te convient. Mon agence, c'est Sécurity, il doit y avoir une filière à Sank. Tu as choisi ce que tu veux faire ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Pas vraiment, Dorothy a besoin d'une facture et je dois avouer que ma vie me convient. Travailler un peu pour avoir de l'argent pour mes recherches publicitaires. » Répond le brun.

-« Tu ne vas pas t'inscrire pour une facture. Tu veux que je lui fasse ? » Propose Maxwell.

-« Non, Dorothy m'a encore dit que j'allais avoir des commandes après le goûter de l'association. Je prends mes renseignements. »

-« Ok, sinon va au bureau d'entreprise qui va t'orienter convenablement et surtout te donner un numéro d'entreprise. Sans ce numéro, tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon. » Précise le châtain.

-« Merci Duo, je ferai ça demain. »

-« Je te vois bien dans une entreprise où tu vendrais tes gâteaux. Je n'en ai jamais mangé des aussi bons. » Complimente Maxwell.

-« C'est toujours le même problème, j'ai peur de me lasser et de ne plus avoir de loisirs amusant, reposant, déstressant. »

-« Tu ferais ça en complémentaire ? » Questionne Duo.

-« Pourquoi pas. »

-« Du moment que tu te sentes bien dans ta peau, c'est le principal. »

-« Je te laisse, tu dois être occupé ». Réalise Yuy en voyant l'heure tourner.

-« Pas vraiment, j'attend que le jour se lève pour une brocante dans la périphérie de L5. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je t'ai réveillé, désolé. »

-« Je ne dormais que d'un œil. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on me vole dans la camionnette. » Rétorque le châtain. « Et puis j'aurai de l'avance pour faire ma toilette avant de déballer. »

-« Je ne voudrais pas de ta vie. »

-« Je ne voudrais pas de la tienne. Moi, elle me convient ! ».

-« Relena vient pour le repas. » Lâche le brun.

-« Remets-lui mon bonjour. »

A peine raccroché, Duo sort de la camionnette. Il se rend au café qui vient d'ouvrir pour aller aux commodités et se laver à l'évier. Il prend un café à la terrasse en surveillant son véhicule. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'Heero est plus serein et qu'il a des projets d'avenir même si lui ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte.

µµµ

En rentrant du bureau d'entreprise, Heero pend légèrement la tête. Il s'affale dans le divan de la bibliothèque. C'est là que Relena le trouve. Il n'y a pas bougé depuis trois heures.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demande-t-elle puisqu'il n'a même pas l'air de la voir.

Il sursaute légèrement en constatant qu'elle est assise à côté de lui. Difficile de lui faire croire que tout est parfait, de remettre un masque.

-« Je ne peux pas avoir un numéro d'entreprise. Je n'ai pas de diplôme de gestion. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Téléphone à Duo pour savoir comment il a fait. Il ne doit pas en avoir non plus. » Rassure compatissante la blonde.

-« Je sais qu'il a suivi des cours. Ca dure trois mois en cours du soir. Je n'ai pas envie de cette contrainte. Tu n'es souvent là qu'en soirée. Il aurait suffit que je finisse mes études et je l'aurai eu d'office. » Soupire Yuy.

Il se sent minable de ne pas pouvoir mener à bien ses projets et d'assouvir ses envies. Bien sûr, il y a des solutions acceptables néanmoins pour y arriver, il aurait dû renoncer à ce qu'il affirmait il y a même pas six mois. On va le prendre pour une girouette, il ne le veut pas. Du coup, il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut faire, ce qu'il doit faire. Aller vers ce qu'il désire en se moquant de ses revirements et qu'on le juge, qu'il se sent ridicule ou tenir ses opinions clamées haut et fort au risque de ne pas pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Relena ferme les yeux, elle n'a pas envie que son homme pique à nouveau du nez. Il a fait trop de projets ces derniers temps. Elle va essayer de lui forcer un peu la main. Elle n'est pas aussi ignorante qu'elle lui fait croire, pour constituer les nouvelles législations sur le travail, elle en a étudié des documents. Elle aurait pu le conseiller cependant elle a préféré le laisser faire à sa façon.

Elle ne veut pas en faire un assisté, elle ne veut surtout pas qu'il puisse lui reprocher de le guider. C'est pour ça qu'elle le soutient sans jamais l'influencer ou lui mettre un coup de pied au cul comme le fait Duo. Elle l'aime et veut pouvoir vivre à ses côtés. Même sur L2 et sans luxe, elle serait heureuse du moment qu'elle puisse être avec lui.

Du moins, elle le croit dur comme fer. Parce que, bien sûr, sans jamais avoir été confrontée à la pauvreté, elle ne peut l'assurer non plus. Elle respire un grand coup et se lance.

-« Tu ne peux pas utiliser le diplôme de gestion de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Si, celui du conjoint ou de la compagne. Ca ne se rapporte pas à notre cas. » Soupire Heero.

-« Tu peux utiliser le mien. » Affirme la jeune femme.

Elle a tenu à finir ses études tout en dirigeant le monde et en rétablissant la paix. Elle a eu des professeurs particuliers, Heero à l'époque a suivi tous ses cours avec elle. Cependant, il n'a pas voulu passer l'examen en même temps qu'elle en le justifiant par le fait qu'il n'a fait qu'assister aux cours et que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait la capacité de réussir.

Yuy écarquille les yeux.

-« Tu veux qu'on officialise notre union ? »

-« Tu n'es plus Preventer, je ne vais pas faire ça encore durant des années. Une place de conseillère, dans l'ombre pour soutenir Sylvia Noventa me convient également. » Explique Relena.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrent encore plus en grand, alors elle continue.

-« Ca fait huit ans que je sacrifie tout à la paix. J'ai envie d'avoir une vie comme n'importe qui, profiter de ce que j'ai instauré. Je n'ai pas envie de m'habituer à un autre garde du corps. Or l'histoire entre Lady Une et Wufei est de plus en plus sérieuse. Ils voudraient se mettre en ménage. Il veut arrêter de courir le monde et moi aussi. Alors utilise mon diplôme, au lieu de garder ton domicile à la caserne, va t'inscrire dans mon appartement et utilise mon diplôme. » Insiste Relena.

-« Il y a longtemps que tu penses à ça ? » Finit par questionner Heero quand l'information arrive à son cerveau.

-« Que je ne resterai pas en haut de l'affiche politique ? Déjà à l'ancienne élection, je savais que je ne rempilerais que pour un mandat. » Avoue-t-elle en prenant les mains dans son amant.

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé à l'époque ? »

-« Tu n'étais que mon garde du corps. » Rappelle la blonde.

-« C'est vrai ! »

Relena ne voulant pas le laisser trop réfléchir à tout cela reprend.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Tu changes ton domicile ? Et quand tu t'estimeras prêt pour tenter l'expérience de l'entreprise en pâtisserie, tu utiliseras mon diplôme. »

Yuy sourit, tire la jeune femme à lui avant de l'embrasser pour la remercier de son soutien et son attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour avoir des amis pareils ? Parfois, il se le demande.

Après un moment, les jeunes gens interrompent leur baiser. Relena dépose sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Satisfaite d'elle et de son homme, surtout quand elle l'entend dire.

-« Demain avant de faire les gâteaux, j'irai changer mon domicile. »

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois avant de partir vers la salle à manger de manière à prendre le repas. La cloche vient de signaler que le repas est prêt. Une fois installés, elle n'aura plus qu'à actionner le bouton pour prévenir qu'on peut les servir.

µµµ

Dorothy revient le lendemain du goûter de l'association avec des feuilles de papier en main et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. En apercevant Yuy, elle les secoue au-dessus de la tête.

Il s'arrête et attend qu'elle arrive à lui pour comprendre sa bonne humeur.

-« J'avais raison. » Dit-elle en lui mettant le paquet dans les mains. « C'est des commandes à honorer dans la quinzaine payées à l'avance. Ca va rentrer dans le montant de l'association. Je vais être élue la meilleure organisatrice. »

-« Quand as-tu fais les bons ? » S'étonne le brun. « Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant ! »

-« Ce n'est pas des bons. J'ai fait circuler des papiers blancs. Tu as leur adresse et leur téléphone pour prévenir que c'est préparé. » Sourit la blonde.

-« Je te sonne et tu livres. » Lâche intransigeant le métis.

-« Si tu veux. Mais tu vas les honorer ? Je ne vais pas devoir rembourser ? » Interroge Dorothy en perdant son sourire pour la première fois.

-« Je ne vais pas y passer la nuit. Je vais regarder le nombre qu'il y a à faire et je te préviens dès que j'ai fini une commande. » Propose-t-il.

-« Tu as quinze jours. » Rappelle la jeune femme avant de partir.

Devant le nombre de papiers, Heero panique mais après avoir regardé les commandes à tête reposée, il se sent tout à fait capable de tout assumer. Il en fera tous les jours un peu pour ne pas s'en dégoûter. Il y a cinquante commandes avec une moyenne de quinze gaufres et un gâteau. Les goûts sont inscrits en plus, s'il avait pu, il aurait bien fait tous les mêmes goûts en une fois. Seulement les gens ne pouvaient pas obtenir leur commande en plusieurs morceaux.

Relena en rentrant s'étonne de ne pas trouver son compagnon dans la bibliothèque. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine de son homme et s'étonne de voir qu'il est en train d'installer une table avec une planche et des tréteaux.

-« Ta cuisine ne te convient plus ? » S'inquiète la blonde.

-« Si elle me convient. Je vais manquer de place pour entreposer la marchandise. » Répond le métis en mettant une nappe cirée sur la planche.

Il se recule, regarde son œuvre et vient embrasser la jeune femme.

-« Tu vas manquer de place ? » S'étonne encore plus la blonde.

La cuisine de son homme est énorme, elle a été construite dans un salon de réception. Relena a ajouté une chambre froide de deux mètres sur deux dans un coin tout près de l'endroit où Heero a monté sa table. La pièce à elle seule fait facilement huit mètres sur six. Comment pouvait-il manquer de place en circulant seul dedans ?

-« Dorothy est passée, son goûter a eu lieu hier, elle a vendu presque sept cent cinquante gaufres en commande. » Sourit le brun.

Depuis qu'il a fait le point de la situation, il est sur un petit nuage.

-« Tu vas en avoir pour combien d'heures pour faire sept cent cinquante gaufres ? » S'estomaque la blonde.

-« J'ai quinze jours pour les réaliser. Mais je dois pouvoir faire refroidir ma marchandise sans l'empiler sinon les gaufres vont s'écraser. Je dois aller acheter un rouleau de papier en boulangerie demain et je pourrais m'y mettre. »

-« En tout cas, ça à l'air de te faire plaisir. » Lâche Relena en constatant que son homme est serein et qu'il n'y a aucune tension dans son dos et les épaules.

-« Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir. J'ai fait mes comptes, je vais gagner plus ou moins trois cent vingt cinq crédits. Il faudra vraiment que je me mette en ordre pour le travail d'indépendant complémentaire. » Réalise-t-il.

-« Je suis heureuse que tu trouves ta voie. » Sourit Relena.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Je tiens juste à ce qu'on soit net. On traque l'arnaque, ceux qui ne payent pas leurs impôts. Ce n'est pas pour ne pas montrer l'exemple. » Explique le brun.

-« Fais à ta guise. »

Ensemble, ils se rendent à la bibliothèque pour attendre que le repas soit préparé.

µµµ

Tout en préparant les commandes, Heero se sent bien. Il n'ose pas se faire trop d'espoir mais il croit bien avoir trouvé sa voie. Ce qui lui plait le plus c'est l'impression de réussir à créer quelque chose de positif avec ses mains. Elles apportent le bonheur et plus la désolation sur son passage.

Il voit aussi l'air ravi de Dorothy quand elle vient chercher des commandes.

µµµ

Il est presque à jour dans les commandes faites le jour de l'association quand il voit la blonde métallisée venir chercher l'avant dernière commande. Elle a à nouveau un paquet de papiers dans les mains.

-« Tu es disposé à prendre des nouvelles commandes ? »

-« Pour l'association ? » Interroge le brun un rien septique.

-« Non, à moins que tu ne veuilles faire un don. » Sourit-elle.

Heero prend le premier papier.

-« Tu les as vendues aux mêmes prix ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Bien sûr, tu gagneras plus. Mes amies sont habituées à ce prix. Elles payent la qualité. Seulement je ne livre plus. Je veux bien rassembler les commandes. J'ai ajouté l'adresse mail cette fois, si tu préfères pour les contacts. »

-« Je m'en accommoderai, merci Dorothy. »

-« Fais ton planning, je leur dirai que tu vas reprendre contact avec elles. »

Yuy vient amener la commande préparée et la facture global au nom de l'association.

Dorothy sourit en voyant l'entête.

-« Tu as monté ta société, c'est bien. 'Au plaisir du goût', cela me plait beaucoup comme nom. »

-« C'est Relena qui a choisi puisque j'ouvrais ma société sur son diplôme. » Précise le métis.

-« Et puis sincèrement, c'est un plaisir de manger tes gaufres et tes gâteaux. »

-« Je vais te laisser, je dois me rendre au travail. » Dit Heero en regardant sa montre qui vient de sonner.

-« Tu vas faire des gaufres ? » Questionne la blonde.

-« Non, je fais une semaine de nuit dans une usine de semelles de chaussures. »

-« Oh, ça te plait ? »

Yuy hausse les épaules.

-« Il faut bien faire rentrer de l'argent pour les arnaques aux publicités. » Répond le brun.

-« Tu continues ça ! » S'étonne la blonde.

-« Oui, ça m'amuse. »

-« A la prochaine Heero, tu vas voir il y a des gaufres pour moi. »

La jeune femme s'en va en secouant la main. Le brun ramasse son sac pour se rendre à l'usine.

A Suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

><p>Dans un coin de sa cuisine, Heero installe un bureau et une étagère. C'est là que le siège social de « Au plaisir du goût » va s'établir.<p>

Chaque jour qui passe, il sent qu'il trouve sa place dans la vie. Il se sent bien dans sa cuisine à créer du bonheur pour les gens.

La dernière réunion du groupe a été annulée pour cause d'accouchement prématuré de Catherine. Elle a mis au monde une petite fille rousse aux yeux bleus, ils l'ont nommée Eden.

Heero a vu les autres au chevet de Catherine, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

Un coup sur la porte lui fait relever la tête. Il sourit en voyant Hikaru dans l'embrassure.

-« Mine de rien à Sank et au palais c'est pratique de te ressembler. »

-« Duo a autant de facilité d'entrer. Mais ça se limite à Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Catherine et Lady Une. » Rétorque Yuy en venant serrer la main du nouvel arrivant.

-« Je te vois mal te donner un passe. » Rit Hikaru.

-« Ca fait plaisir que tu aies accepté de venir. »

-« Pendant les vacances, j'ai dû temps pour moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû refuser ta dernière invitation. »

-« Je n'ai pas pensé à la période d'examens. » Avoue Heero.

-« Et puis dans ton mail, tu m'as dit que tu étais pris avec ta société de pâtisserie quand je t'ai proposé de venir. Ca démarre bien ? » Questionne Hikaru.

-« J'ai des clients réguliers qui me commandent une dizaine de gaufres la semaine. Ca m'occupe deux heures par jour agréablement. » Explique Heero en entraînant le jeune homme jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

-« Ca fait bizarre de se retrouver face à face. Par mail, il n'y a pas cette impression de reflet dans le miroir. »

-« Je te l'accorde. »

-« Tu vis mieux le fait d'être un clone ? » Interroge Hikaru en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil une place.

Yuy lui sert une tasse de café et en prend une avant de continuer la discussion.

-« Je m'y fais surtout grâce à Duo et Quatre. Il m'a permis de rencontrer les Maganacs dernièrement. Eux sont nés en incubateur. Ils m'ont expliqué que les premières années ont été pénibles surtout qu'ils sont nés pour travailler dans les mines. Incubateur, puis crèche, ils ont encore moins de repères. Pourtant, ils se considèrent comme des hommes à part entière. Je peux m'estimer être heureux, je crois. J'ai des moments de doute, j'avoue. » Précise Yuy en regardant ses mains.

-« Je connais ça, surtout que la découverte est récente. Eux l'assument depuis la naissance. » Approuve Midori.

-« Hn. »

La porte s'ouvre, Relena reste dans la porte passant son regard d'un à l'autre. Ils sont tellement surpris de son manque de réaction qu'aucun des deux ne fait un signe pour lui indiquer qui est son compagnon. Pour finir, elle s'avance dans la pièce et s'installe dans le fauteuil deux places.

-« Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompée. » Implore-t-elle en prenant la main de l'homme à côté d'elle.

Yuy s'avance et l'embrasse tendrement.

-« A ton avis ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, il faut tester l'autre. » Dit-elle en se levant.

Hikaru éclate de rire. La blonde est rassurée, elle a vu juste. Heero attrape la main de sa compagne pour l'obliger à se rasseoir à côté de lui.

-« Je ne m'étais pas trompée. » Lui sourit-elle. « Il fallait bien que je te rende la monnaie de ton piège. »

-« Ce n'était pas prémédité. » Admet Yuy.

-« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » Interroge la blonde en se tournant vers Hikaru.

-« Très bon, la Terre est vraiment magnifique. »

-« Tu n'as pas proposé un morceau de gâteau à Hikaru avec sa tasse de café ? » Questionne la jeune femme en regardant son amant.

-« Non. »

Lui n'en mange jamais, c'est vrai qu'il le propose à Duo et d'autres invités. Il y en a toujours un prêt à être consommé dans la pièce pour les ouvriers, celle où il y a des boissons à leur disposition.

-« Tu en veux ? » Demande Relena en se tournant vers Hikaru.

-« Oh oui, j'aimerai beaucoup y goûter. Duo me fait tellement saliver en en parlant. » Rétorque enthousiaste Midori.

Heero soulève un sourcil surpris.

-« Tu es sucré ? » Demande-t-il.

-« J'adore. » Avoue Hikaru.

Yuy se tourne vers sa compagne et lui sourit. Elle n'en comprend pas trop la raison. Cependant, elle se lève pour aller chercher le gâteau et des assiettes à dessert afin d'accompagner le jeune homme.

Quand elle revient, c'est pour constater que les jeunes gens comparent leurs goûts et elle réalise ce que son compagnon a voulu lui faire passer comme message. Même en tant que clones, ils ont des goûts différents sur beaucoup de choses. Par cette comparaison, les deux jeunes gens réalisent qu'ils sont des êtres à part entière.

Relena sait que son homme a lu beaucoup de livres racontant des expériences de jumeaux séparés à la naissance qui avaient la même vie, les mêmes goûts. Il s'est imaginé une armée de Heero Yuy ayant les mêmes goûts, désirs, aspirations dans la vie.

Là, en discutant avec Hikaru, il peut constater qu'il n'y a que le physique qui est semblable. L'intérieur de la coquille est différent. Elle sourit en se demandant s'ils allaient finir par se mettre tout nu pour comparer leurs plastiques.

Hikaru mord dans le marbré et sourit aux anges.

-« Je comprends que tu te lances dans cette activité, ce que tu réalises est délicieux. Tu dois avoir du succès. Je suppose que tu vas rester à une conception artisanale ! »

-« Bien sûr, sinon on perdrait en goût. Enfin, je crois. » Réalise Yuy.

-« Tu n'en manges jamais ? » Interroge Hikaru avant de mordre une nouvelle fois dedans.

-« Non, manger une pâtisserie m'écœure. » Rétorque Heero.

-« Si tu as besoin d'un testeur. Je suis ton homme. » Clame Midori en portant une troisième fois son gâteau à la bouche.

-« Tu vas venir de X0007 à chaque fois ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« C'est un peu irréaliste. Tu crois que le goût reste le même après congélation ? » Demande Hikaru.

-« Aucune idée, pourquoi ? » Questionne Heero.

Il sait que Dorothy en a congelé, cependant, il ne lui a pas demandé ce qu'elle pensait sur ce point. Elle en a racheté, c'est la seule chose qu'il sait.

-« Tu congèles et tu te lances dans l'exportation. » Propose Hikaru.

-« Je ne tiens pas à devenir énorme et avoir du personnel. Je ne pourrais pas honorer toutes les commandes. » Lâche Yuy très réticent à cette idée.

-« Mais ce serait bien d'essayer une fois, Duo serait ravi d'avoir de tes gâteaux de temps en temps. » Rappelle Relena en servant une tasse de café à son homme.

-« Pour les amis. » Cède Heero.

µµµ

Hikaru est ravi de suivre Heero durant une journée de sa vie. Il repart avec des gâteaux et des gaufres dans ses bagages qu'il doit congeler en arrivant chez lui et tester en décongélation. Yuy ayant décrété, puisqu'il s'est proposé comme goûteur et pour la méthode de congélation, il sera le cobaye.

Tout s'est fait dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Heero ayant trouvé le moyen de faire plaisir à son clone et de lui remettre une grosse quantité de gaufres et gâteaux sans qu'Hikaru ne se trouve trop mal à l'aise.

µµµ

Il y a quinze jours que Midori est reparti. Heero sait que les gaufres résistent bien à la congélation, c'est un argument de vente supplémentaire.

Il est assis dans la bibliothèque, les journaux des petites annonces devant lui. Il y a de moins en moins d'arnaques à la consommation. Les publicitaires font attention aux mots qu'ils choisissent. Néanmoins, il continue de les éplucher. Maintenant, c'est surtout pour trouver des aubaines pour Duo.

Son Gsm sonne dans sa poche, Yuy le sort et sourit en voyant que c'est justement son meilleur ami.

-« Hello vieux frère. »

-« Duo, ça fait plaisir. »

-« Oui, j'ai été un peu pris dernièrement. Hilde est enceinte pour dans six mois. J'espère qu'elle ne me fera pas le coup de Catherine. » Expose fébrilement Maxwell.

-« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu demandes, ne te gênes pas. »

-« Non, ça va sur L2 l'air est respirable pour les femmes enceintes. Tu sais si on a trouvé ce qui était si dangereux ? »

-« Ce serait dans la mine elle-même, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire sauf permettre aux femmes qui veulent porter un enfant naturellement de quitter le satellite. Relena y travaille. Quoique L4 ne soit pas le satellite qui a le plus besoin d'aide, il y a beaucoup de gens fortunés dessus. »

-« Oui mais comme souvent alors, les pauvres y sont très pauvres et cachés. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Tu as raison. Tu m'appelais pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? » Demande Heero.

Pour lui ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, Relena est gaga devant les photos d'Eden que Catherine lui envoie régulièrement. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand elle saura que Hilde est enceinte ?

-« En réalité, ma démarche première était professionnelle. » Avoue un peu conscrit Maxwell.

Heero retrouve le sourire.

-« Tu as besoin que j'aille te chercher une promotion ? » Demande le brun.

C'est arrivé une fois pour une promotion manquante sur L2 qu'il avait pu retirer à Sank pour son ami.

-« Non, je voudrais te vendre un truc si ça t'intéresse. Mais il ne faut pas te sentir obligé, je le vendrai ailleurs. » Assure le natté.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Un rhinocéros en forme de décapsuleur ? » Demande ironiquement Heero.

Il y a un mois, il a montré à Relena une ménagère complète dont le manche est gravé avec un rhinocéros. Ravie, sa compagne l'a payée directement, elle attend maintenant que Duo revienne dans le coin pour qu'il lui amène le lot.

-« Heu non, ça te concerne plus. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Je n'ai aucune collection. »

-« Je sais. J'ai vidé une boulangerie qui a fait faillite. J'ai été appelé comme vide grenier par le curateur. »

-« Tu n'as pas dû avoir beaucoup d'objets potables, en général ils vendent tout ce qu'ils peuvent. »

-« Le type était un souillon, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait faillite. Mais en nettoyant convenablement le tout à fond, il y a beaucoup de choses vraiment impeccables. J'ai trois gaufriers professionnels en bon état. Je peux t'envoyer des photos. » Explique le natté.

-« Duo, je sais que tu ne vas pas m'arnaquer. Tu ne vas certainement pas vendre de la mauvaise qualité. C'est vrai que je voulais en acheter un deuxième pour augmenter la production. » Réfléchit à haute voix Yuy.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé d'acheter le lot. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Tu les fais à combien ? » Demande le métis.

-« Moitié prix par rapport à un neuf. »

-« Donne-moi un prix Duo. » Sourit Heero de réaliser que son ami montre les avantages.

-« Quatre cent cinquante crédits la pièce. » Lâche le natté.

Il a une boule dans l'estomac, c'est toujours le moment le plus dur d'une vente. Heero n'a aucune idée des prix toutefois le comptable lui a signifié la semaine dernière qu'il doit faire un inventaire de son installation pour la mettre dans ses frais et payer moins d'impôts.

-« Adjugé et tu me fais une facture. » Insiste le brun.

-« Pas de problème. Je t'amène le tout dans trois semaines. J'ai une brocante à Sank. Je doute qu'elle me rapporte beaucoup mais j'en profiterai pour vous amener votre marchandise. Tu as du travail pour l'instant ? »

-« Non, je ne cherche plus non plus. Je vais continuer comme ça. Ma vie me convient, c'est moins stressant. Je fais ce qui me plait. J'ai dépanné l'autre jour une entreprise de cargos. Il y avait juste un voyage à faire et ça dépannait tout le monde. J'avais besoin de sous pour l'instant mon fond arnaque est en déficit. Les entreprises me trainent plus souvent au tribunal, mais j'ai gain de cause. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Je m'en doute, tu n'attaques que quand tu es sûr de toi. Hilde m'appelle pour manger. »

-« Bon appétit. » Dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Une fois qu'il a raccroché, Heero se renferme. Il vient de réaliser que sa vie est basée sur son plaisir personnel et qu'il n'est plus utile à l'univers. Il est loin de ce que J a voulu créer pour aménager la paix. Là, il végète comme un vulgaire humain.

Un rire hystérique se fait entendre dans la bibliothèque. Duo a raison, c'est bien un homme qu'a créé J avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Et l'entraînement n'a même pas réussi à ôter tous les défauts. L'entraînement n'a même pas réussi à ôter tous les défauts. Du coup, il se sent un peu plus humain même s'il est honteux de ne pas être utile à la société, d'être un poids pour beaucoup de personnes.

Relena pousse la porte, un peu paniquée par le rire qui n'a rien d'heureux.

-« Heero, tu vas bien ? »

-« Ca va, dès que j'aurai trouvé une utilité, ça ira encore mieux. » Avoue-t-il en se calmant un peu.

La blonde retient un soupir d'exaspération, elle voit bien que son homme n'est pas au mieux de sa forme morale. Il y a une heure il allait bien. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ? Elle s'avance dans la pièce et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-« Mais tu es utile. La goutte d'eau dans l'océan ne doit pas toujours être conséquente. Avec tes gaufres, tes actions anti arnaques, tu donnes du bonheur à une petite partie de la population. » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Ca me semble si peu à côté de ce que j'ai fait avant et même en tant que Preventer. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Sincèrement, tu te sens mieux dans ta peau dans quel rôle ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. » Soupire-t-il.

-« A cause de ton impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'exister parce que tu es un clone ? » Interroge-t-elle.

Yuy se renferme, c'est la première fois que sa compagne lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas aussi ignorante de son état d'esprit.

-« C'est vrai, je me remets en question. »

-« Parce que tu es un clone ? » Lâche-t-elle platement.

Il faut qu'elle perce l'abcès, il a trop fait de chemin pour le laisser régresser une nouvelle fois.

Voyant l'attente dans les yeux bleus de la blonde, Heero soupire, il lui doit bien la vérité pour toute son aide. Si elle en a marre d'attendre qu'il redevienne celui qu'il a été. Autant tout lui dire qu'elle puisse prendre une autre direction.

-« Je n'ai jamais été si bien dans ma peau. Je faisais les choses par automatisme, parce qu'on me le demandait, pas parce que ça me plaisait. Maintenant, je fais des choses qui me plaisent, qui m'enrichissent personnellement. A part des courtes missions de travail pour l'agence intérimaire, je n'ai plus envie de travailler. »

Heero a énoncé toute sa tirade en regardant ses mains. Il est surpris par la réponse de sa compagne et surtout la chaleur qu'il y a dans sa voix.

-« Alléluia ! Tu as enfin fait le point de la situation. »

La blonde se précipite dans les bras de son amant.

-« Je vais être à ta charge. » S'indigne le brun.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Qu'elle est la part de bénéfice journalière de ta société ? »

-« Une trentaine de crédits, c'est un montant ridicule. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Tu tournes à neuf cent crédits minimum le mois. Tu arrives à la somme du minimum vital octroyé par le monde pour les chefs de famille. Alors qu'il y a encore les bénéfices de tes arnaques quand tu revends du matériel à droite ou à gauche. Il faut encore y ajouter les travaux occasionnels. » Explique-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tu dois avoir plus confiance en toi. »

-« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé que tu voulais arrêter la politique ? »

-« Je vais devenir conseillère pour Sylvia Noventa. Dans neuf mois, je mets fin à cette partie de ma carrière. Je vais pouvoir penser à fonder une famille avec ton accord bien sûr. » Affirme la blonde.

-« Tu devrais peut-être demander du sperme pour une insémination artificielle. » Propose Heero.

Il ne veut pas refuser cette joie à sa compagne, néanmoins il a toujours des doutes sur l'intelligence d'en être le géniteur.

-« Tu as toujours ton dossier médical ? On peut demander une confirmation à un spécialiste. » Propose Relena. « C'est un enfant de toi que je voudrais. Mais s'il y a un risque, l'insémination serait mieux. »

-« Fais à ta guise. » Autorise le brun.

Cependant, une boule d'angoisse s'installe dans son ventre. Est-ce que ses analyses ne vont pas prouver qu'il est un monstre ?

Il en a marre d'osciller entre bien être et mal être. Tout compte fait, dès qu'il aura des réponses sur la possibilité de pouvoir concevoir un enfant, ça l'aidera sûrement à stabiliser cette impression.

-« Je peux renoncer et concevoir par in vitro si tu préfères ? » Propose Relena constatant que son homme est moins serein tout d'un coup.

Elle s'en veut de lui avoir proposé cette analyse. Elle a voulu brûler des étapes, cet enfant n'est pas si important.

-« Non, Relena, faisons-le que je sois fixé une fois pour toute. »

La blonde ne sait pas si elle doit être heureuse ou malheureuse de l'affirmation de son compagnon. N'empêche qu'il avance et qu'il progresse chaque jour. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus peur pour lui. Ses plaies seront recouvertes par toutes des preuves de son amour et des certitudes lui prouvant définitivement qu'il vaut autant que n'importe qu'elle être humain dans l'Univers.

A Suivre…


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

><p>Comme promis, Duo vient pour la brocante de Sank. Il amène tout ce qu'il doit vendre à Heero et Relena.<p>

Les trois jeunes gens soupent ensemble et discutent.

-« Tu as des nouvelles de Catherine ? » Demande Relena au natté.

Elle regrette ne pas avoir pu garder plus de contacts avec la rousse. C'est surtout parce qu'elles sont toutes les deux très actives et bloquées par des décalages horaires où elles ne sont jamais éveillées en même temps.

-« Oui, en allant rechercher du matériel pour la brocante d'ici. J'ai pris aussi les lampadaires extérieurs. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Il t'en reste combien ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Sept, Catherine va très bien. Elle a mis Eden dans un porte bébé ventral pour la balader partout. Ca vient des Andes m'a expliqué Quatre. Il faudra que j'en trouve un pour Hilde pour quand le bébé sera là. C'est génial ce système, le bébé sent l'odeur de sa mère et n'entrave pas ses mouvements. » Explique fébrilement le natté.

-« Hilde est enceinte ! » S'exclame Relena.

-« Heero ne te l'a pas dit ! » S'étonne le châtain.

-« J'ai oublié. » Avoue le brun.

Et c'était vrai, il a oublié parce qu'un bébé ça le ramène à ses problèmes personnels. Même si Relena a déjà porté le dossier médical chez le spécialiste qui a suivi la grossesse de Catherine, même s'il était allé passer des examens complémentaires, il lui reste cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Le métis se sent en dehors de la conversation et de l'exclamation de ses amis. Il aurait voulu ramener la discussion sur un sujet plus banal et moins douloureux à ses yeux.

-« Tu as des nouvelles de Wufei ? » Demande Maxwell en se tournant vers le métis.

Yuy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la demande de son ami, comme Chang est le garde du corps de Relena, il est certain qu'il a des nouvelles.

-« Oui, ils ont soupé hier ici avec Marie-Meiya. » Répond le brun.

-« Ca me fait bizarre de l'imaginer avec Lady Une. » Réalise le natté.

-« Je m'y suis habitué. » Rétorque Heero.

Le repas touchant à sa fin, Duo se tourne vers Relena pour la remercier du repas.

-« C'est la cuisinière qu'il faut remercier. Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. » Dit-elle.

-« Est-ce que je peux me montrer impoli en te demandant de prendre un bon bain ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Profite quand tu en as l'occasion. » Sourit la blonde.

-« Ne viens pas croire que je viens pour ta baignoire. »

-« Non, on sait, c'est pour un gâteau et des gaufres. » Taquine Heero.

-« Ca non plus, Hikaru m'a dit que la congélation marchait pour les gaufres. Tu vas exporter ? » Demande Maxwell en se levant.

-« Non, je vais rester régional. Mais au moins mes amis pourront en reprendre en grosse quantité ou je pourrais leur expédier en navette gargot. » Explique Yuy en se levant pour accompagner son ami jusqu'aux commodités.

-« C'est une bonne chose également. »

µµµ

Vers 11 heures, Heero vient sur la brocante pour être un peu avec son ami. Il s'installe comme l'autrefois près de son camarade en s'asseyant sur le marche pied de la camionnette.

-« Tu vends bien ? »

-« Ca reste ma moins bonne vente. Ca va mieux avec la marchandise de Catherine. » Avoue le natté.

-« Et c'est dû à quoi ? »

-« La marchandise, les livres marchent bien, mais c'est lourd à transporter. J'ai vendu deux lampes à dix crédits pièces. » Sourit le natté.

-« Tu te réjouis vraiment d'être père ? » Interroge Heero quand Duo revient d'avoir servi un client.

-« Bien sûr. Je vais lui apprendre des choses, lui offrir des trucs que je n'ai pas eu sans le pourrir. »

-« Mais tu n'as pas peur ? »

-« Peur de quoi ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« De ne pas y arriver. »

-« Non, je me dis que si autant de personnes savent le faire pourquoi pas moi ! Je n'ai pas eu de vraie éducation, c'est certain. Parfois c'est sûr que ça me fait un peu peur. Alors on lit des livres parce que Hilde non plus n'a pas eu de parents. Elle a été élevée dans un orphelinat et vendue à OZ plus tard. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? » Demande Maxwell en s'asseyant près de son ami.

-« Ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas. Mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de me reproduire. Je ne suis qu'une expérience. »

-« Heero ! Tu es un humain, un point c'est tout. Avant de le savoir tu n'as jamais douté d'être un être humain. Je ne sais plus comment te le prouver. » Lâche Duo très déçu en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Relena veut un enfant de moi. Je me demande si ce n'est pas risqué pour lui. Relena a porté mon dossier médical, on attend. » Soupire le brun.

-« Sincèrement, j'espère que vous pourrez. »

-« Moi aussi pour Relena. Je doute d'être un bon père. »

-« Moi, je trouve que c'est admirable justement que tu penses à son bien-être, que tu penses à sa santé avant de le concevoir. Je n'ai pas pensé à faire voir si le bébé ne risquait pas d'avoir de malformations. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Pourquoi aurait-il des risques ? » Demande le brun.

Son ami n'est pas un clone, ni une expérience d'un savant fou. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son ami panique tellement d'un coup.

-« L2 n'est pas une colonie des plus saines. Je ne sais rien de mes hérédités. C'est surtout ça que je n'ai pas réalisé. Tu es plus sage que moi, plus respectueux. Enfin, c'est trop tard pour le mien. » Conclut Duo en se levant pour renseigner un autre client.

Tout le temps où Maxwell présente sa marchandise, Heero réfléchit aux paroles de son ami. Est-il si sage que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a motivé son choix ? Ne pas transmettre des tares au bébé et savoir s'il était un vrai être humain.

Il sait que les races hybrides ou différentes ne peuvent pas se reproduire. Il veut savoir pour lui avant tout, pas vraiment pour protéger le bébé. Duo lui donne trop d'importance.

-« J'espère que tu pourras, tu feras un meilleur père que moi. » Affirme Maxwell en s'installant près de son ami.

Le natté ramasse un carnet sur le siège et note plusieurs choses avant de le déposer.

-« Livres des ventes. » Explique le châtain devant le regard de son ami.

-« Je ne sais pas si je serai meilleur, toi tu le désires. »

-« Moi, je sais. Déjà tu penses à son avenir, tu n'en veux pas un égoïstement et puis tu as déjà joué avec des enfants. »

-« Si ce n'était que moi, je n'en aurai pas. Je n'en ai pas plus envie que ça. Même voir Eden ne m'émeut pas. » Expose le brun sans affronter le regard de son ami.

Maxwell lui sourit et vient l'embrasser sur la joue. Heero est vraiment surpris.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

-« Je suis en admiration, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu un gosse si seulement Hilde en aurait voulu un. »

-« C'est Relena qui va s'en occuper. » Avoue Yuy en haussant légèrement les épaules.

-« Tu l'aimeras quand il sera là ! » Affirme le châtain en se retenant de le serrer sur son cœur.

-« Peut-être. De tout façon, je le veux aussi parce que j'aime Relena, qu'elle est là par maux et par vaux, qu'elle me protège et m'aide à avancer. Je peux bien faire ce sacrifice. »

-« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. »

Les deux jeunes gens passent du coq à l'âne tout le reste de la matinée. Heero s'émerveille des objets sortis de leur usage premier et reconvertis comme le pot à lait transformé en boite aux lettres, les boites de cigares modifiées en boite à bijoux grâce à des vieilles photos.

Quand Duo commence à ranger, Heero lui demande.

-« Tu fais encore le tour de la brocante pour ramasser ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Tu repasses par le château ? »

-« Si tu veux ! »

-« Je t'ai confectionné un lot de gaufres. » Précise Yuy pour le décider.

-« Je te le paye. »

-« Non ! »

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu paies bien la marchandise que tu me prends. »

Devant l'argument avancé par Duo, Heero capitule, il ne tient pas à ce que son ami ne veuille plus de contacts par peur de lui voler de l'argent qui lui est dû. Ca doit être le raisonnement de Maxwell, il sait que c'est sa façon de penser. Pourtant, il a moins besoin d'argent que lui.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent pour le souper. Heero a invité également Wufei que Duo puisse voir aussi ce dernier. Même si beaucoup de banalités sont échangées, la soirée est agréable.

Chang rejoint un peu Heero sur le sujet de la paternité. Même s'il est le dernier membre du clan du Dragon, le chinois n'a pas réellement envie d'avoir un enfant personnellement. Marie-Meiya est plus une source de soucis pour lui que d'amusement. Il est heureux de pouvoir l'élever dans les principes que Treize Khushrenada avaient. Toutefois son métier de Preventer lui a fait voir le mauvais côté de l'être humain, avide de puissance, de gloire et peu enclin à vouloir la paix. L'histoire n'est faite que de guerres depuis la nuit des temps.

Sur le perron, Duo et Heero se disent au revoir.

-« Merci pour les gaufres. Tu as des magnifiques infrastructures. Pour finir, je trouve que mes vieux fers dépareillent dans la netteté des lieux. »

-« Pourtant j'ai fait les gaufres avec tes gaufriers. Ils vont mieux que le mien. Ils n'accrochent pas, on voit que c'est de la qualité. » Rassure le métis.

-« Je suis content. Tu voulais vérifier la marchandise ? » Demande Maxwell avec un grand sourire.

-« Un peu quand même. Je ne t'aurai pas demandé un remboursement mais au moins savoir. »

-« Tu pouvais, un client satisfait, c'est plus important qu'autre chose. Si je me rappelle que j'ai vendu et qu'on réclame un vice de forme, je rembourse ou j'échange. » Précise le natté.

-« Même un an après ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Tout dépendra s'il me dit qu'il n'a jamais fonctionné et qu'on voit qu'il est dans le même état, oui, mais il ne faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile. »

-« Parce que tu ne vas pas toutes les semaines sur les mêmes places. » Réalise Yuy.

-« Et puis, j'ai une bonne mémoire, ça m'aide beaucoup. Allez, j'y vais sinon mon créneau de décollage risque d'être dépassé. »

-« Si j'ai des bonnes affaires, je te les amène, ça m'occupe et me permet de te voir. »

Le natté s'en va en secouant la main, Heero reste sur le perron jusqu'au départ de son ami. Il va s'installer directement dans la bibliothèque, Relena a une réunion en soirée.

Un tas de publicités l'attend depuis le début de la semaine. Il a eu un travail dans une grande surface durant toute la semaine afin de s'occuper du rayon boisson. Il a hésité une fraction de seconde avant d'accepter car il a eu un litige pour un lot de conserves avec ce magasin. Néanmoins, le gérant n'a pas eu l'air de le reconnaitre et il a fini la mission hier soir.

Il y a vu une nouvelle publicité mensongère durant son travail. Si dans deux semaines, elle y est toujours il la signalera. Il tient à obtenir son salaire avant. Il en a besoin pour les achats lors d'arnaques.

Sa société « Au plaisir du goût » se suffit à elle-même, ce qui reste lui permet d'acheter la marchandise pour honorer les nouvelles commandes et il y a un peu de bénéfice pour l'instant. Il ne tient pas à faire fond commun pour ses deux passe-temps, qu'un puisse ruiner l'autre.

Il ne veut pas non plus devoir demander de l'argent à Pagan, il lui a laissé son ancien compte Preventer pour gérer les dépenses qu'il peut occasionner au château. Ce dernier continue de lui verser les trois cents crédits pour son usage personnel.

En y pensant, oui il aime sa nouvelle vie. Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire à la plus grande partie de l'humanité, toutefois, il est apprécié des gens importants pour lui. Sa petite société lui apporte assez de satisfaction pour être bien dans sa peau. Il a l'amour de sa femme, l'affection de Duo et Hikaru, le soutien de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

Il est certain que cette envie d'enfant de Relena vient ébranler son petit équilibre précaire. Il l'a autorisé pour savoir s'il était un être humain et à cet instant précis, il ne veut plus avoir la réponse. Il a bien trop peur de réaliser que non. S'il ne pouvait plus se considérer comme tel, son maigre équilibre exploserait.

S'il n'est pas un être humain. Est-ce que ses amis seront encore là ? Est-ce que Relena l'aimerait encore ? Est-ce qu'il aurait encore le droit de vivre ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait laisser le clone en liberté ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait laisser la vie à Hikaru ? Tout ça le détruit, tous ses doutes l'abattent. Il en a marre d'osciller ainsi continuellement.

En plus, il ne sait même pas l'objet de la réunion de Relena, il ne sait plus ce qui se passe de par l'Univers, il se sent ignoble et bien égoïste. Qu'est-ce que sont ses petits problèmes par rapport à l'Univers ?

Maintenant qu'il a trouvé sa voie et son bonheur personnel, qu'il fait les choses par goût et non obligation ou encore parce qu'il le faut bien. Il va essayer de s'intéresser à nouveau aux autres.

Après un petit soupir, Heero ramasse ses publicités et commence à repérer les erreurs possibles ou les bonnes affaires à réaliser. Depuis qu'il a des ventes de gaufres régulières, il fait un stock de beurre, de farine, de sucre dès qu'il y a des réductions dans certains magasins. Il a demandé au comptable si le ticket de caisse peut faire office de facture. Pour les magasins où il se rend plus fréquemment, il a ouvert un compte et se fait envoyer la facture en fin de mois.

Il est 22 heures quand Relena vient le retrouver dans la bibliothèque. Heero a dressé une longue liste de courses à faire dès le lendemain.

La blonde vient embrasser son compagnon.

-« Ca été ta réunion ? » S'informe le brun.

-« Oui, c'était avec Sylvia. Je commence à préparer ma succession, la mettre au courant de ce qu'il y a à faire. Les dossiers qui me tiennent à cœur et que j'aimerai qu'elle continue. On aura une réunion toutes les semaines, le dimanche soir pendant trois mois. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. »

-« Il faut ce qu'il faut. Tu m'attends bien en soirée quand j'ai du travail et que j'ai des gaufres à fournir pour le lendemain. » Sourit le métis.

-« Je participerai un peu plus à ta vie active par après si tu le désires. »

-« Tu auras notre enfant. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Ce n'est pas un emploi à plein temps, mais c'est vrai que ça, plus continuer à seconder Sylvia dans l'ombre va déjà me prendre du temps. » Réalise Relena surtout qu'elle a senti une réticence de son homme à lui laisser prendre de l'importance dans sa société.

Et puis, elle ne veut surtout pas qu'il croit qu'il n'est pas capable de mener à bien cette entreprise, surtout qu'elle est ouverte sur son diplôme à elle.

-« Mais s'il te reste du temps et que l'envie te prend, j'aime ta compagnie. Rien ne t'empêche de venir près de moi pour discuter. » Avoue Yuy avant de l'aider à se lever.

Ensemble, ils se rendent dans leur appartement pour dormir.

µµµ

Le temps s'égraine lentement, Heero trouve un équilibre précaire avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Il se sent bien dans sa peau, pas pleinement heureux, mais mieux à sa place dans l'univers qu'il y a longtemps.

Il est persuadé qu'il ne retrouvera jamais l'insouciance de l'époque où il venait de se mettre avec Relena. Jamais plus il ne pourra se regarder dans la glace sans se demander s'il a le droit de continuer d'exister. Si J avait survécu à la guerre, qu'est-ce qu'il serait advenu de lui ? C'est une chose qui le tracasse également énormément.

Il doit bientôt aller porter un déstockage de foreuses à Duo, il se demande s'il ne va pas oser lui poser la question. Il n'a pas voulu en parler à Hikaru de peur de lui créer des problèmes auxquels il n'a jamais pensé.

D'un autre côté, sa mère le sait peut-être, c'est sûrement une question qui a été abordée à l'époque de la conception en connaissant J. La prochaine fois qu'il se rendra dans la périphérie de L3, il ira rendre visite à Hikaru et il posera la question à sa mère, il a trop besoin de savoir pour laisser mariner tout ça dans son cerveau.

En partant vers L2 avec la navette privée de Relena, il sait qu'il part pour trois jours. Duo lui a demandé s'il veut bien participer à un vide-grenier. Il sait que son ami va le déclarer pour deux jours afin d'être en règle en cas de contrôle.

Piloter lui fait vraiment plaisir. Toutefois, il préfère de loin le faire pour son usage personnel qu'avec un patron derrière lui. Le premier jour, il a constaté les transformations dans la société et surtout dans le logement de Duo qui est en train d'aménager petit à petit pour la naissance du bébé.

Le deuxième jour, ils se rendent devant un immeuble. C'est le genre de travail que le brun apprécie parce qu'il le réalise avec son ami. A Sank, il n'aurait pas accepté la place.

Ils sont tous les deux debout devant un bahut et le vident dans des caisses que Duo a prises avec lui. Une vieille femme est décédée, les héritiers ne veulent pas de son bric-à-brac. Ses deux fils ont quitté L2 depuis longtemps à part quelques souvenirs, ils se débarrassent de tout. Duo a emporté l'enchère sur le déblaiement de la maison. Il est monté jusqu'à deux milles crédits, les autres vides greniers n'ont pas eu les finances pour le suivre.

Tout en vidant, Maxwell est heureux, il n'a pas vu la maison, toutefois, Hilde lui a conseillé de monter et comme elle a toujours eu le nez pour ce genre d'affaire, il l'a fait. Et il a eu raison, rien que le buffet vaut en vente extérieure à L2 facilement mille cinq cent crédits une fois qu'il sera nettoyé. C'est un magnifique meuble en chêne sans une seule gratte, il va le mettre en vente sur le net avec la possibilité de livraison payante.

Duo sourit encore plus en voyant la vaisselle, le fond des assiettes représente des rhinocéros et des baobabs sur le pourtour. Si cela intéresse Relena, il lui laissera le service complet pour deux cents cinquante crédits.

Heero va lui envoyer une photo dès ce soir afin de savoir si son ami repart avec la marchandise dès le lendemain. Si ses estimations sont justes, il a presque déjà regagné ce qu'il a dépensé.

C'est au moment où ils mettent la vaisselle dans des caisses, des serviettes en papier trouvées dans un tiroir que Yuy se décide à poser la question qui le tracasse autant.

-« Toi qui vois plus souvent la maman d'Hikaru, tu sais si J avait un projet pour les clones ? »

-« Je suppose que tu veux savoir pour après la guerre ? »

-« Hn »

-« Je rencontre Hikaru, jamais sa mère. Tu ne peux pas laisser cette histoire dans le passé ? » Demande Maxwell en sortant une théière avec un rhinocéros sur le devant et un baobab en opposition.

-« Pour la laisser, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur tout. » Expose froidement le métis.

-« Je m'en doute, mais ça m'énerve de te voir te bousiller tout seul. » Soupire le natté en mettant un beurrier assorti dans la caisse qu'il ferme et porte près de la porte.

Quand il revient à côté de son ami, le châtain a retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

-« Demande à Hikaru de te la passer au téléphone. » Propose Duo.

-« J'irai là-bas, je veux la regarder en lui demandant. »

-« Fais à ta guise. Tu as eu les résultats de ton analyse ? »

-« Pas encore, le professeur fait des tests sur des souris. Il a compris qu'on ne voulait prendre aucun risque. La première génération n'a pas eu de modifications, on attend qu'elle soit assez mature pour se reproduire une deuxième fois. »

-« C'est déjà une bonne chose, ça doit te remonter le moral. » Sourit Maxwell en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

-« Oui, même si je ne suis pas chaud pour avoir un enfant. »

-« Je sais que tu feras un bon père. » Rassure le natté.

-« Possible. »

-« Ce n'est plus ça qui te tracasse. » Réalise Duo en s'accroupissant pour ouvrir le bas du buffet.

Un énorme sourire vient illuminer sa face, l'armoire est remplie de plat à servir de toutes tailles avec les mêmes motifs allant du coquetier, à la soupière en passant par des plats ovales ou ronds.

-« Tu vas augmenter le prix de revente ? » Demande en souriant Yuy.

-« Quatre cent cinquante crédits, j'exagère ? » S'informe Maxwell.

-« Si ce n'était pas Relena, tu aurais mis combien pour tout ça ? » Questionne le brun en venant avec des nouvelles caisses.

-« Facilement six cents crédits. »

-« Ne te gêne pas pour nous Duo. » Insiste le métis.

-« Je tiens à lui faire une remise par amitié et je sais aussi que ça ne va pas me rester sur les bras. » Avoue le natté.

-« Propose-lui cinq cents crédits. »

-« Ro' tu ne m'as pas répondu ? » Insiste Maxwell en sortant la marchandise.

-« Et si Relena m'oubliait après. » Murmure Heero.

-« Elle veut un enfant de toi, niquedouille, parce qu'elle t'aime. Elle ne veut pas seulement un enfant, sinon, elle ne s'ennuierait pas à attendre les résultats. Elle aurait fait une insémination ou encore elle aurait pris un amant, elle t'aurait déjà quitté. Réfléchis au lieu de voir tout en noir. Elle est avec toi parce qu'elle t'aime. On te soutient parce qu'on t'aime. » Lâche Duo avant de venir le serrer dans ses bras.

C'est cette chaleur qui lui réchauffe encore le cœur alors qu'il est sur le trajet du retour et en se posant sur le piste privée de l'aéroport de Sank.

Il doit encore tout charger dans une camionnette comme celle qu'il a louée pour charger la marchandise qu'il a amenée à Duo, il y a trois jours. Il ne s'attendait pas à revenir presque aussi chargé. Dire qu'il a dû demander à Wufei de bien vouloir aller en relouer une et la déposer pour lui comme il avait ramené l'autre.

En rangeant la navette dans son hangar, Heero plisse des paupières. Il y a une autre navette dedans. Il y a des gens qui ne manquent pas de toupet. Il faudra qu'il demande des explications aux gardes du port spatial, s'il en croise.

Comme toujours quand on veut voir quelqu'un, il vous glisse entre les doigts. Il n'a pas le temps pour le moment de courir derrière eux, il a envie de voir sa compagne et lui montrer en réel le service qu'il rapporte avant qu'elle ne parte pour sa réunion avec Sylvia Noventa.

Rapidement, il charge les cinq caisses dans la camionnette, ferme le hangar et part vers le château. Il se gare devant le perron. Il sort une caisse et entre à l'intérieur, il se dirige directement dans la partie privée.

Il dépose la boite sur la table de leur salle à manger privée et part à la recherche de la blonde. D'habitude, elle vient à sa rencontre quand il rentre.

Heero décide de se rendre au bureau de la jeune femme, c'est là qu'il a le plus de chance de la trouver. La pièce est vide. Est-ce qu'elle aurait décidé de l'attendre dans la bibliothèque et qu'elle se serait endormie ?

Heero revient sur ses pas et part vers cette dernière. Il plisse du front en l'entendant discuter. Elle n'est pas seule. Avec qui peut-elle être dans sa pièce ? Est-ce que malgré tout ce que lui a dit Duo, Relena se serait lassée, qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'il est un obstacle à son bonheur. En plus, c'est une voix d'homme qu'il entend.

Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se donner le temps de reprendre contenance. La première chose qu'il voit en ouvrant la porte, c'est Relena avec un bébé dans les bras. En l'ouvrant plus, il tombe sur Trowa et Catherine qui lui sourient.

-« C'est votre navette dans le hangar ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Oui, j'ai sonné à Relena qui m'a donné l'autorisation. » Répond la rousse.

-« Il a fallu manœuvrer pour ne pas gêner ton arrivée avec la camionnette à l'entrée. » Sourit Trowa.

-« Tu as fait un bon voyage ? » Interroge la blonde.

-« Très bon. » Rétorque Heero en venant s'installer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-« Nous, on t'attendait. J'ai une proposition à te faire. » Attaque Catherine qui aime les choses expéditives.

-« Quel genre de proposition ? » Demande Yuy de suite plus méfiant.

-« Emballer tes gaufres avec le logo de l'association Bloom. C'est le même papier, nous payons l'impression, tu paies toujours le papier seulement il y a notre publicité et l'incitation à faire des dons. Peut-être plus tard quand tout sera vraiment fini, inciter à venir en vacances là-bas. » Propose Catherine, les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

-« Cela serait comme les sacs d'emballage de Duo ? » Demande le métis de suite plus serein.

Ce n'est pas une proposition d'emploi. Rien qu'à la panique qu'il a ressenti en imaginant l'histoire, Heero a la certitude qu'il aime sa vie et qu'il ne veut pas de changement dedans.

-« Vous continuez à payer la matière et nous notre pub. Le satellite sauvegarde est bientôt en fonction, il faut des gens en villégiature si on veut qu'il subvienne seul à ses besoins. Tout le monde ne va pas travailler bénévolement comme Trowa et moi. » Admet Catherine.

-« Vous pouvez toujours proposer vos établissements comme lieu de stage. » Lâche Relena toujours Eden dans les bras.

-« Je ne te suis pas. » Avoue la rousse en plissant des paupières.

-« Dans votre hôtel, il y a la cuisine, l'entretien du bâtiment. Les jeunes qui font des études doivent réaliser des stages. C'est de la main d'œuvre gratuite, en formation d'accord, mais gratuite. Vous pouvez tester ces jeunes avant de les engager également. » Explique la blonde.

-« Je n'y avais pas pensé. » Réplique Catherine un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Les associations animalières et sauvegarde de la planète peuvent certainement venir travailler de temps en temps gratuitement. » Complète Relena.

-« Tu es pleine de sagesse. » Sourit la rousse.

-« Quoi que les animaux vont être en liberté, ils auront des proies, la nourriture. A part surveiller, il n'y aura pas trop de travail. On veut recréer la vie sauvage, pas faire un parc animalier. » Explique posément Trowa.

-« Il sera en fonction dans combien de temps ? » Questionne Heero.

Si on lui pose des questions, il veut pouvoir y répondre.

-« Tout est en ordre pour les animaux. Il faut juste créer les hôtels et on pourra ouvrir. Le week-end prochain, on va commencer à relâcher les animaux qu'on avait en captivité et voir s'ils s'adaptent, s'ils arrivent à chasser et se nourrir. » Expose Catherine.

-« Le prochain rouleau de papier, je le ferai imprimer avec le logo de la fondation Bloom et celui de ma société en alternance. Tu as une ébauche que je monte une maquette. » Demande Yuy.

Trowa ouvre un attaché case et sort la carte de visite du satellite ainsi que la maquette des sachets de Duo.

-« On te fait confiance. » Dit Barton en tendant le tout.

Catherine regarde son frère, lui sourit avant d'expulser l'air de ses poumons.

-« On voudrait vous inviter tous les deux à venir passer deux, trois jours sur le satellite sauvegarde, il y a la bâtisse des ouvriers qui est déjà en fonction. Dans un mois, on se retrouve là-bas, c'est pour vous remercier du soutien. »

-« Je ne sais pas si ça ne tombe pas avec ma passation de pouvoir. D'un autre côté, j'ai envie d'y aller. Je n'ai presque jamais pris de vacances depuis la guerre. » Avoue Relena.

-« Et puis, il y a un couple de rhinocéros. » Sourit Trowa après avoir parcouru du regard la pièce fétiche du couple.

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant la tactique pour finir de convaincre sa compagne.

-« Je vais repasser par L2 pour le proposer aussi à Duo et Hilde. » Continue la rousse.

-« Ca va être plus dur pour eux. Il faut que quelqu'un reste continuellement. Il est aussi gardien pour l'entrepôt adossé à son commerce. » Coupe Yuy.

-« Oh ! Comme c'est dommage ! Enfin, si je trouve une solution, vous voulez aller en amoureux ou à deux couples ? » Demande Catherine.

Heero regarde sa compagne. Elle est aussi indécise que lui et attend son opinion.

-« J'aime beaucoup Duo et Hilde, mais si tu veux y aller juste avec moi, je comprendrai. » Tente Yuy.

Il commence à en avoir un peu marre qu'elle n'essaie jamais que de lui faire plaisir, qu'elle s'oublie pour le rendre heureux. On ne peut pas être heureux qu'en pensant continuellement aux autres et en s'oubliant soi-même. Cela il en a la certitude. S'il n'est pas aussi serein dans sa tête qu'il y a deux ans, une chose qu'il a réalisée dernièrement, c'est qu'il est plus heureux à œuvrer pour lui que rien que pour le bien être de l'Univers. C'est peut-être égoïste mais c'est comme ça.

-« Sincèrement, je voudrais mieux connaître Hilde. Depuis la guerre, je ne l'ai jamais revue. Elle m'avait redonné espoir en infiltrant le Libra. Je ne l'ai jamais remerciée personnellement. C'est le femme de ton meilleur ami et je ne la connais même pas. » Argumente Relena.

-« S'il ne faut qu'un gardien pour l'entrepôt, ça devrait être réalisable. » Sourit Catherine.

-« Demande à Duo la date qui lui convient le mieux, j'ai plus facile de me libérer. » Rétorque Yuy.

Catherine se lève pour reprendre Eden qui commence à s'énerver dans les bras de Relena parce qu'elle a faim. La rousse ouvre son corsage afin de nourrir le bébé.

-« Quand j'aurai donné à manger à Eden, nous filerons vers L2 pour faire la proposition à Duo. On vous tiendra au courant. » Affirme-t-elle en caressant les cheveux blonds de sa fille.

Les discussions reprennent sur d'autres sujets plus banaux. Relena va refaire du café et prendre un autre cake dans la cuisine de son homme. Il en a toujours un ou deux d'avance pour faire goûter ou s'ils ont de la visite imprévue. Heero fait les gaufres à la commande, seulement il préfère préparer des cakes. Quand il va dans sa cuisine, il fait toujours un cake pour le plaisir, et quand il en a trop en réserve, il se rend à l'orphelinat pour donner les plus vieux.

Tous ensemble, ils vont jusqu'au perron pour reconduire Catherine et Trowa dès que leur taxi est là. Bras dessus, dessous, Heero et Relena se rendent dans la salle à manger que Yuy puisse montrer l'acquisition à sa compagne.

-« Elles sont magnifiques, elles donnent mieux qu'en photo. On va pouvoir donner notre vieux service à Duo la prochaine fois qu'il passe. » Dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux en caressant le rhinocéros brun dans le fond de l'assiette à soupe.

-« Je te laisse déballer déjà ça, je vais chercher le reste. »

-« Oh, il y en a encore. Avant de les utiliser, on devrait les relaver. Dépose les caisses dans la cuisine, je vais les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. »

-« Si tu mettais le vieux service dans les caisses, je les mettrais dans le garage après avoir ramené la camionnette. »

-« Je m'active. » Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Yuy ne prend pas plus de dix minutes pour ramener la camionnette, l'agence se trouvant au coin de la rue. Il est heureux de retrouver sa femme pour lui donner un coup de main tout en discutant.

Bizarrement, le brun à l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs heures en arrière quand il aidait Hilde à trier des caisses.

La jeune femme étant enceinte de six mois, elle ne voulait pas forcer durant certains travaux, Heero lui a prêté main forte avec plaisir pendant que Duo finissait de relaver la maison.

-« Vendredi, j'ai reçu les résultats des examens du médecin. Il n'a rien trouvé de suspect. Pour lui, nous pouvons concevoir un bébé sans risque. » Dit-elle en lançant le lave-vaisselle plein de sa nouvelle ménagère.

Heero essaye de sourire bravement. Cependant, il ne se sent pas aussi heureux qu'il le devrait en entendant ladite bonne nouvelle.

Il a la certitude d'être un humain tout à fait normal et pourtant une partie de son esprit crie qu'il ne veut pas de changement dans sa vie, qu'il ne veut pas assumer l'éducation d'un enfant. Il a accepté l'idée et il n'a pas encore réussi à se faire à l'idée que cet enfant, il va falloir le concevoir maintenant.

Relena voyant son compagnon plus tendu dans ses mouvements pour finir de vider les caisses vient le trouver. Elle lui caresse doucement le bras.

-« On ne doit pas s'y mettre ce soir, rassure-toi. Je finis ma tablette contraceptive. Le professeur Filmans m'a expliqué que ton organisme est génétiquement tout à fait semblable aux Newtypes. Tu n'es pas différent de Quatre. » Lui dit-elle tendrement.

-« Je suis simplement un Newtype ! » S'estomaque Heero.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'il a appris qu'il était un clone, le métis a réellement l'impression d'être une erreur de la nature comme le serait un mouton à cinq pattes ou un serpent à deux têtes.

Le brun prend sa compagne dans ses bras et la serre contre son cœur. Avec Duo, elle est la seule à arriver à calmer ses tourments. Lentement, elle donne des explications pour qu'il puisse panser les blessures de son âme.

-« Tu l'auras ton bébé en son temps, on laisse faire la nature. »

-« Je ne voyais pas ça autrement. » Avoue la blonde en lui volant un baiser.

A Suivre…


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

><p>Heero n'a pas réellement le temps de réaliser qu'il est un être humain qu'un autre bonheur lui tombe dessus.<p>

Il vient d'aller livrer une commande pour une nouvelle cliente, une amie de Dorothy qui a goûté les gaufres chez elle et qui en veut maintenant pour elle. Son Gsm sonne dans sa poche, il se gare afin de décrocher.

-« Salut vieux frère, alors tu es prêt pour partir trois jours en vacances au satellite sauvegarde des animaux ? »

-« Duo ! »

-« Lui-même, je suis libre dans dix jours, si tu veux nous accompagner. » Propose le natté d'une façon enjouée.

-« Tu es sûr ne pas vouloir y aller en amoureux avec Hilde ? » S'informe le métis.

-« Non, on en a discuté avec Hilde. Justement, ce sera plus marrant à quatre, surtout aux frais de Quatre. » Rigole le châtain.

-« Je préviens Relena et l'agence intérim qu'elle ne me trouve rien. » Rétorque Heero un sourire dans la voix.

Il est heureux de savoir qu'il va revoir son ami et surtout que leurs deux compagnes soient sur la même longueur d'onde.

-« Tu y travailles encore ? Ta société ne marche pas assez pour que tu t'en passes ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Bientôt sûrement, je n'ai pas toujours de grosses commandes journalières, mais mon carnet de clients augmente continuellement. » Avoue fièrement le brun.

-« Et comme tu vends du plus périssable que moi, tu dois vendre plus souvent aux mêmes personnes. »

-« C'est certain. Pour les grosses commandes, j'utilise trois fers à gaufre en même temps. » Complète Heero.

-« Tu sais faire combien de gaufres sur une journée ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas envie de devoir faire ça toute une journée. Je peux réaliser jusqu'à septante deux gaufres en une heure. »

-« En admettant que tu en fasses pendant cinq heures maximum, ce que je trouve énorme, tu peux en faire trois cent soixante en une journée. » Calcule mentalement Duo.

-« Oui, je pourrais pour une grosse commande, mais pas tous les jours. » Précise le métis.

-« Et du personnel qui en ferait avec toi ? » Questionne Maxwell.

Il a envie d'en savoir plus, surtout qu'il sent que Heero est vraiment bien dans sa peau et disposé à parler du sujet.

-« Non, Duo, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère garder une petite production, travailler avec Relena quand elle arrêtera d'être ambassadrice. »

-« Ah ouais, ça approche ça. » Réalise le natté.

-« Deux mois maintenant. On se dira le reste dans dix jours. »

-« Tu dois être occupé, je ne t'ai même pas demandé. J'ai oublié que pour toi, c'était la pleine journée. »

-« Je suis garé à six cents mètres de chez moi, c'est un peu rageant. » Sourit le métis.

-« Rentre bien, à dans dix jours. » Lâche le châtain avant de couper la communication.

Cela ne sera que trois jours de vacances, néanmoins c'est aussi la première fois que Hilde verra autre chose que la Lune et L2. Le natté n'a pas voulu repousser la proposition de Catherine quand il a vu les yeux de sa compagne briller d'envie. Et si en plus Quatre envoie quelqu'un de confiance pour jouer le rôle de gardien, il ne voit pas pourquoi il lui aurait refusé ce bonheur.

Par contre, Hilde n'a pas hésité une seconde en invitant directement Heero et Relena. Elle apprécie le brun et elle sait que Duo préfère bouger que rester à regarder la vie. Autant lui permettre de retrouver son meilleur ami qui n'apprécie certainement pas plus la sortie que son homme.

µµµ

Quand on aime son travail, dix jours c'est vite passé. En provenant chacun d'un endroit de l'Univers, Duo et Hilde, Heero et Relena se retrouvent dans un hôtel au bord de la savane. Il y a des herbes à perte de vue, des arbres pour offrir de l'ombre aux animaux. Du hall du premier hôtel qui est entièrement fini, comme tous les autres du complexe, les jeunes gens voient un point d'eau où pour l'instant un groupe de lions y boit.

Catherine habillée de beige, Eden dans un porte bébé ventral en tissus font leur apparition.

-« Il y aura l'inauguration d'ici trois semaines, vous avez la primeur de la visite. J'ai choisi cet hôtel pour Relena, mais vous pouvez en changer. Les séjours seront faits ainsi avec la possibilité de changer d'hôtel en prévenant la veille qu'on voit les emplacements vides. Mais vous êtes seuls donc pas de problèmes pour vous. »

Un léger brouhaha de satisfaction s'élève. Catherine préfère se taire que de devoir répéter plusieurs fois. Elle teste aussi son discours de bienvenue pour l'inauguration.

-« Il y a dix hôtels, chacun à son biotope, ici, c'est la savane, il y a aussi la mer chaude, la mer froide, la campagne, les forêts, le désert et la montagne. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas se promener à l'intérieur des réserves. Mais il y a des folliculaires transparents pour les survoler. »

-« Même dans les mers ? » Coupe Duo qui ne voit pas comment c'est possible.

-« Dans les mers, c'est des couloirs transparents qu'on peut réaliser à pied ou sur des tapis roulants avançant seuls. » Explique la rousse.

-« Ok ! » Remercie Maxwell.

-« Pour ceux qui veulent marcher, il y a moyen de faire le tour des réserves sans déranger l'équilibre précaire rétabli. » Reprend Catherine d'une voix solennelle.

-« S'il y a surpopulation d'une espèce ? » Interroge Relena.

-« On essayera de les réimplanter en milieu naturel sur Terre. » Répond la rousse un petit sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Elle espère qu'elle n'aura pas toujours autant d'interruptions pour faire son discours de bienvenue, sinon elle ne fera plus que ça de ses journées.

-« Les folliculaires sont commandés par les clients. Vous pouvez les arrêter à un endroit, à des carrefours, il y a moyen de changer de direction. Bien sûr, il y a aussi un ordinateur qui empêche que deux cabines se trouvent sur le même fil. Ces ordinateurs donnent également des renseignements sur les animaux. Dans les couloirs sous marins, c'est des boitiers qu'on prend au début de la promenade qui donnent les indications. Il faut photographier l'animal et il donne une fiche signalétique. Dans les folliculaires, il y a un boitier pour faire la photo. »

-« On ne peut rien savoir sur les plantes ? » Questionne Hilde.

Elle aime les plantes, surtout celles qui peuvent soigner. Elle en a plusieurs en pot sur les appuis de fenêtre de manière à ne pas devoir prendre des médicaments.

-« Les plus courantes sont reprises dans un listing. On fera des recherches si l'ordinateur ne les a pas dans son répertoire. » Propose Catherine.

-« C'est cool aussi ça. » Lâche Maxwell en attirant sa compagne à lui avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

-« S'il y a des questions, il y a toujours moyen de nous contacter via la réception. Bon séjour et bon amusement. » Conclut la rousse en leur donnant leur passe.

Les quatre jeunes gens remercient Catherine et vont s'installer dans deux chambres contigües dont la terrasse est commune.

Durant trois jours, ils font des excursions en commun. Relena explose de joie en voyant un couple de rhinocéros avec un petit. Elle les photographie sous tous les angles que lui permet le folliculaire. Ils marchèrent dans les fonds marins en s'émerveillant de la faune et de la flore. Ils eurent la joie de voir passer un poulpe. Leur hôtel donne le deuxième jour sur une mer bleu azur et sur une plage de sable fin. Il y a des tortues qui creusent leurs nids. Ils soupent en les regardant travailler.

Même si Trowa ira en ramasser un peu pour les mettre en couveuse, le reste des œufs sera laissé dans la nature pour qu'ils puissent faire partie d'un cycle normal de la vie. Il y a également un vol de mouettes et de goélands pour égayer le ciel. Les oiseaux viennent se poser sur des rochers qui émergent de la mer où de légères vagues sont crées par une machine. Les oiseaux peuvent circuler au gré de leurs envies, n'étant pas contraints eux par des parois transparentes.

Relena regrette de ne pas pouvoir aller marcher dans le sable fin, les pieds dans l'eau.

-« Nous irons en revenant sur Terre, si tu le désires. » Propose Heero.

Le moment où les couples se séparent c'est après le souper. Chacun décidant de la façon dont ils vont passer la soirée. Hilde et Duo restent souvent en chambre, à sept mois de grossesse, le fait de marcher et rester debout durant la journée la fatigue beaucoup. Duo tient à rester avec elle.

Heero et Relena partent se promener autour des réserves, main dans la main en discutant. Hilde a proposé à son compagnon d'aller avec les deux jeunes gens. Cependant, celui-ci a peur de les gêner et il veut également profiter de la jeune femme seul à seul.

Après le souper, le quatrième jour, peu avant le départ, Catherine vient les trouver de manière à avoir une opinion sur leur séjour. Ils sont tous installés autour d'une collation dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

-« Le séjour vous a plu ? » Demande la rousse.

-« Enormément, c'est intéressant de pouvoir changer d'hôtel, vos penderies sur roulettes c'est une idée de génie. » Clame Relena habituée aux hôtels et devoir faire et défaire ses bagages.

Catherine a un papier devant elle où elle va inscrire les remarques. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant que la jeune femme a pris la parole de façon presque autoritaire, peut-être dû aussi à l'habitude de donner son opinion et de défendre ses intérêts et ceux des autres.

-« Il n'y a pas eu des choses qui vous ont moins plus ? » Interroge la rousse qui cherche aussi à améliorer le service.

-« Pour ma part, je trouve dommage qu'on ne puisse pas marcher dans certaines réserves. Je comprends pour la savane. Mais marcher sur les plages de sable chaud, dans les montagnes, la campagne. » Commence la blonde.

-« Je sais que certains seraient respectueux, ils marcheraient dans les sentiers prévus à cet effet, ne cueilleraient pas les plantes mais ce ne serait pas le cas de tout le monde. On est obligé de sanctionner tout le monde pour certains irrespectueux. » Explique posément Catherine.

-« Oui, je sais mais c'est dommage. » Soupire Relena peu habituée à ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

-« Le but premier c'est de préserver la nature et la faune. » Rappelle la rousse.

-« Et d'obtenir de l'argent pour que vous puissiez y arriver. » Lâche Duo.

-« Oui et non, on veut faire découvrir ce qui est menacé. Mais maintenant, il y a de nombreux endroits où les animaux se suffisent à eux-mêmes au sein de la réserve. On doit juste surveiller que l'équilibre reste, que certaines espèces ne prolifèrent pas au détriment d'autres. S'il manque de la viande telle que lapin, cerf, gazelle pour nourrir les renards, lions, tigres. Alors oui, il faut de l'argent pour en acheter ailleurs et les réintroduire. » Explique Catherine.

-« Pourquoi avoir mis des requins dans les mers, c'est dangereux et moche. » Dit Hilde.

-« Parce qu'ils font partie de l'équilibre marin, comme les hyènes dans la savane. » Rétorque la rousse un sourire sur les lèvres. « Il n'y a pas d'autres choses qui vous ont dérangé ? Surtout dans les hôtels ? »

-« Non, très bien. » Approuve Relena.

-« La nourriture est variée et bonne. » Complète Hilde.

-« Les sommiers sont très bons, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Je vais avoir dur de me réhabituer à ma camionnette. » Ajoute Duo.

Catherine se tourne vers Heero, ce dernier secoue la tête.

-« RAS ? » Demande la rousse.

-« Voilà. » rétorque Yuy.

Les jeunes gens disent au revoir à Catherine.

-« Et Quatre ? » Demande Maxwell alors qu'ils arrivent dans la zone d'embarquement afin de reprendre leurs navettes privées.

-« Sur L4, mais il croit qu'il va essayer de décentraliser ses bureaux ici. On ne se voit pas assez maintenant que le satellite entre en fonction. Je vais être les trois-quarts de mon temps ici, du coup Eden grandit sans père. Elle est petite, ce n'est pas trop grave mais plus tard dans la vie c'est important. »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » Affirme le natté en mettant la main sur le ventre de Hilde.

Relena sourit à la scène et prend la main de Heero pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-« Allez, on ne le dit plus on s'en va, dans deux jours j'ai une grosse brocante faut que je la prépare. » Dit le châtain.

-« Dans quelle région ? » Demande Yuy.

-« La périphérie de L3. » Rétorque Duo en aidant Hilde à monter dans la navette.

-« Tu penses à ce que je t'ai demandé ! » Tente le brun.

-« Bien sûr, mais si tu lui demandes ça sera pareil. » Rétorque Maxwell.

Relena passe de son homme au natté en plissant du front. Elle n'aime pas être tenue en dehors des préoccupations de son amant. D'un autre côté, c'est aussi la preuve qu'il reprend sa vie en main.

Ils regardent ensemble la navette du natté décoller avant de prendre place dans la leur pour rentrer chez eux.

µµµ

Pendant que Relena s'occupe de défaire les bagages, Heero se rend à la table de son entreprise pour voir si Pagan n'a pas reçu des commandes par téléphone durant leur absence. Il ouvre son ordinateur également pour relever ses mails.

Le brun sourit en voyant qu'il va pouvoir réaliser des gaufres ainsi que trois gâteaux, un au chocolat, un marbré et un aux pommes. Il y a aussi une cliente qui lui demande de lui téléphoner car elle a une proposition à lui faire. Après avoir hésité un peu, il prend son téléphone. Si c'est une proposition autre que pour le travail, il pourra toujours raccrocher poliment.

-« Monsieur Yuy, au plaisir du goût, vous m'avez demandé de sonner ? »

-« Oh oui, l'école de ma fille essaye de réunir de l'argent pour un voyage scolaire. On voulait proposer la vente de gaufres, c'est peut-être aussi pour vous l'occasion d'avoir de nouveaux clients. » Expose la femme.

-« Je peux faire la gaufre à quatre-vingt cents. S'il faut des gâteaux, c'est deux crédits cinquante pour un simple, trois crédits cinquante pour les doubles ou aux pommes. » Répond Yuy, c'est qu'il a demandé à Dorothy.

-« Oh, ça ferait un bénéfice de quarante cinq cents la pièce et deux crédits cinquante par gâteau. »

-« Oui, par contre, je ne sais pas faire plus de quatre cents gaufres et cinquante gâteaux sur une journée. Faites-y attention en passant les commandes. » Précise Heero qui ne peut que remercier Duo pour lui avoir demandé ça il y a quinze jours.

-« Vous avez quels goûts encore ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Je vous fais un bon de commande que je vous envoie sur votre adresse mail. »

-« Mettez un crédit cinquante pour les gaufres, je suis sûre qu'elles partiront. »

-« D'ici une heure vous l'aurez. » Précise le brun.

-« Au revoir. »

-« A la prochaine. »

-« Oh Monsieur Yuy, pour les commandes vous livrez ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Je livre toujours. »

-« Vous pouvez livrer à l'école le jour voulu ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« On fera ainsi. »

Après avoir raccroché, Heero s'attaque à rédiger un bon de commande, il en fait un général qu'il enverra à tous ses clients et qu'il ajoutera dorénavant à ses commandes livrées et un pour la jeune maman qu'elle puisse s'en servir pour faire des photocopies.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Relena à son homme.

Ce dernier explique rapidement ce qu'il vient de faire et d'accepter.

-« Je suis contente de voir que tout se débloque. Tu ne dois pas prévenir la société d'intérim ? » Questionne la blonde.

-« Suivant le travail que j'ai prévu, je peux refuser. J'ai ajouté un mot sur le bon de commande, il y aura une semaine d'attente pour les livraisons. » Expose-t-il.

-« C'est bien ça prend de l'ampleur au moment où je vais être plus à la maison. Dans six semaines fini d'être sur le devant de la scène. » Soupire d'aise la jeune femme.

Heero termine ce qu'il fait, envoie le bon de commande avant de repousser un peu sa chaise pour permettre à Relena de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-« Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Non, j'ai envie de souffler depuis un moment déjà. »

-« On va devoir quitter le château ? » Questionne Heero.

Il ne s'est jamais tracassé de ça. Pour lui c'est le château de Relena. Cependant, il peut aller avec la fonction. La caserne juste derrière, c'est pour protéger la demeure.

-« Je garde l'aile privée. C'est possible que le prochain ambassadeur de la paix doive passer par nos appartements en cas d'attentat. Tes installations sont de toute façon dans l'aile privée. Nous ne pourrons plus sortir par le perron mais est-ce si grave ? »

-« Bien sûr que non. »

-« C'est mon château au départ, c'est moi qui le met à disposition du futur ambassadeur parce que les gens sont habitués à ça. En plus, ça va me faire une rente en plus de mon salaire de conseillère. Pagan reste à notre service et peut aiguiller Sylvia ou l'autre personne qui aura la place pour trouver un autre majordome. » Explique Relena.

-« Tu vas devoir faire la cuisine ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Oui, ça sera sûrement moins bon que ce que nous prépare la cuisinière et il faudra que je partage ton domaine. » Sourit-elle.

-« Quand tu as fait ma cuisine, tu savais déjà tout ça ? » Interroge Heero en la sondant.

-« Je savais qu'on aurait besoin d'une cuisine personnelle et quand j'ai découvert ta passion pour la pâtisserie, je me suis dit : voyons les choses en grand qu'on ait les frais qu'une fois. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« On aurait pu déménager. » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Oui, c'est vrai. »

-« Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis. »

-« C'est vrai aussi. Tu veux déménager ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Non, c'est juste pour le principe, on aurait dû en discuter. Tes choix me conviennent mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir mon mot à dire. » Soupire le brun.

-« Tu as raison, je suis désolée. » Lâche Relena.

Cependant au fond d'elle-même, elle n'est pas si désolée que ça. Il y a seulement neuf mois, quand elle a pris toutes ses décisions, Heero n'aurait pas osé s'affirmer comme maintenant. Il aurait dit non pour le fait de la contredire, elle en est presque certaine. Il était en rébellion et ne voulait absolument pas qu'on lui impose quoique ce soit. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne rien préparer.

Elle a eu peur qu'il ne lui reproche mais ça s'est mieux passé qu'elle ne le craignait. Elle le constate qu'il a plus d'assurance et tout ça grâce à son commerce et le résultat de l'analyse sanguine qui lui a donné un statut d'humain. Depuis, il n'arrête pas de progresser, il ne sera certainement plus l'homme fier, déterminé qu'il était avant d'apprendre qu'il était un clone. Cependant, elle aime l'homme généreux, stable, sensible qui reste.

-« Nous pouvons en discuter si tu crois qu'il peut avoir d'autres solutions. » Propose Relena car elle sent toujours son homme tendu.

-« J'aime la tranquillité des lieux. Si l'autre ambassadeur prend l'autre branche du U que fait le bâtiment pour ses quartiers privés, il suffira de changer la porte vers la caserne. Si dans le futur on se rend compte que ce n'est pas vivable, on avisera. » Rassure Heero.

Il doit aussi admettre que sa cuisine lui plait. Il a tout à portée de main, il ne tient pas à devoir déménager. Il n'a pas envie du stress que ça donnerait. Il est devenu quelqu'un qui aime se laisser vivre. Dire qu'avant sa vie n'avait jamais été que stress et course. Cette ambiance, il ne la supporterait plus. Il veut avoir du temps pour faire les choses, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a donné un quota de gaufres journalières si bas. Il ne veut pas devoir y passer ses journées. Gagner de l'argent en faisant une chose qu'il aime, d'accord, mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie.

Faire comme Duo ne vivre que pour son commerce et la brocante, il ne pourrait pas. En pensant à lui, il a un pincement au cœur. Est-ce qu'il pourra voir la mère d'Hikaru ? Il a besoin de savoir s'il y avait eu des projets créés pour lui après la guerre, savoir s'il en était proche ou loin. Il espère très loin, c'est un rejet qu'il se sent obligé d'avoir.

Yuy cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en constatant que Relena se lève de ses genoux. Il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Il regarde sa pièce, son univers, son royaume même si J avait prévu ça pour lui, il n'y renoncera pas.

De toute façon, il ne voit pas comment J aurait eu une telle idée d'avenir pour lui. Il y a seulement six mois, il n'y aurait pas pensé non plus et si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait heureux en faisant ça, il l'aurait pris pour un fou.

Heero se lève également et accompagne la jeune femme. La journée tire à sa fin, il est temps pour eux d'aller se coucher après le long voyage qu'ils viennent de réaliser.

A Suivre…


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

><p>Quinze jours sont passés depuis leur retour à Sank, Heero n'a pas encore eu de nouvelles de Duo depuis qu'ils ont passé des vacances ensemble.<p>

La semaine dernière, il a travaillé dans une usine dans laquelle il a déjà travaillé. Ici, il effectue le remplacement d'un malade. Il a pu calmer sa contrariété d'être mis à la chaine en préparant en soirée des commandes de gaufres et de gâteaux.

Il n'a pas encore de nouvelles de la jeune maman et ça commence à le tracasser. Il se faisait une joie de voir s'il serait capable de faire des longues journées, savoir s'il serait dégoûté de devoir faire ça en si grand nombre.

Il a besoin de savoir s'il peut faire ça à plein temps car il se rend bien compte que travailler à l'extérieur lui plait de moins en moins. Surtout qu'il a déjà dû travailler dans des magasins qu'il a attaqués.

Et puis, travailler à l'extérieur, c'est aussi moins de temps pour éplucher les petites annonces et même parfois, entre ses deux travaux il n'a plus le temps pour se rendre au magasin et profiter des promotions. Financièrement parlant, il sait qu'il peut déjà arrêter de faire des remplacements en intérim. Relena pourrait l'entretenir, cependant, il a un peu trop de fierté pour ça. Sa société « Au plaisir du goût » se suffit à elle-même, elle pourrait peut-être soutenir sa cause contre les publicités mensongères surtout qu'il y a souvent de l'alimentation. Cependant, il ne peut pas réaliser des gaufres aux saucisses de Francfort.

Alors qu'il prépare sa pâte à gaufre pour une commande, Pagan vient frapper sur le chambranle.

-« Une madame Midori aimerait vous parler. »

-« Installez-la dans la bibliothèque, j'arrive. »

-« Bien monsieur Yuy. » Dit Pagan avant de partir.

Le brun se rend à son frigo et sort une gaufre aux pommes. Il en a fait trop à la dernière commande et en général tout le monde les aime. Il la dépose sur une assiette, prend deux tasses et le thermos de café pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Quand il arrive la maman d'Hikaru s'est installée dans le fauteuil une place. Le brun dépose tout ce qu'il a pris sur la table basse avant de venir tendre la main à la dame.

-« Je sais par Hikaru que vous avez apprécié les gaufres. » Dit-il en même temps en guise de bonjour.

-« Merci, c'est une charmante attention. Hikaru m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler. Je me suis dit que c'était une occasion de voir la Terre. »

-« Ce n'est pas Duo qui vous a fait le message ? » S'étonne Heero qui sert une tasse de café.

Du sucre et des coupelles de lait se trouvent en permanence sur la table basse, cependant, tous les deux boivent leur café noir.

-« D'après ce que m'a dit Hikaru, il y a trois jours. Ca fait un moment que Duo doit me poser une question à moi seule de la part d'Heero. Ne trouvant jamais l'occasion, il a fini par faire le message à mon fils. »

-« Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Hikaru, surtout avec une question qui ne lui a sûrement jamais traversée l'esprit. » Avoue le métis.

-« Je trouve ça très noble. J'espère pouvoir vous renseigner. Je n'étais pas dans les petits papiers de J. » Répond Madame Midori.

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, il était certain que son mentor avait fait aussi un tri dans les mères porteuses. Helena est intelligente, ça se voit.

-« Est-ce que vous savez ce que J avait l'intention de faire des clones après la guerre ? »

Le brun porte sa tasse à la bouche pour se donner contenance. Voilà, la question est posée. Il attend la réponse avec anxiété alors que rien n'apparait sur son visage.

-« Non, je suis désolée. Il nous a donné des instructions jusqu'aux huit ans de l'enfant. Ce qu'on devait lui enseigner. Le rôle de la mère n'allait pas au-delà de trois ans. Peut-être que Trowa Barton a eu plus d'informations sur la suite mais pas sur des papiers. J'ai tout épluché, je n'ai rien trouvé. » Avoue la femme.

-« Je m'en doutais un peu. Vu qu'il me disait dévoué corps et âme à ma mission. Si nous étions semblables, vu les missions qu'on a faites sous ses ordres avant de se réunir et d'agir différemment, il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce qu'on survive. » Soupire Yuy.

-« Heero, vous êtes son œuvre. Il était fier de ses clones. La perfection à ses yeux, une arme humaine, il estimait que les autres pilotes recrutés par les autres Mads n'arrivaient pas à votre cheville. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« Il se trompait lourdement. Ils valent bien plus que moi. Ils ont eu moins d'entrainements et sont arrivés au même stade. Preuve que son produit n'était pas si supérieur à l'homme. Il a oublié aussi que le mental est important. Si mes amis s'en sortent mieux, si Hikaru s'en sort mieux, c'est parce qu'ils ont l'impression d'être aimé depuis des années et pas seulement d'être une machine de guerre. » Gronde Yuy.

-« Trowa n'est pas aussi stable que vous le pensez. » Rassure Helena qui a côtoyé un peu le jeune homme quand son fils a voulu en savoir plus.

-« Il a le même parcours que moi à travers les mercenaires. Je doute qu'il ait été bercé d'amour. Mais il a la chance d'être humain et non un clone. » Soupire le brun.

-« Je vous interdis d'insulter mon fils. Ce n'est pas un clone, c'est mon fils à mes yeux. Il est le fruit d'une insémination artificielle un point c'est tout. D'accord que quand Trowa, le vrai, n'est pas parti avec lui pour l'entraîner, je me suis demandée ce que j'allais faire de cet enfant parce que je voulais me battre pour libérer les colonies de la Terre. Puis je me suis battue pour lui offrir un avenir heureux. Je regrette ne pas lui avoir donné plus d'amour quand il était bébé. Mais j'étais trop endoctrinée pour voir qu'il fallait vivre simplement en paix, que les Terriens et ceux des Colonies ne faisaient qu'un, qu'on devait trouver terrain d'entente sans vouloir absolument détruire les autres ou les soumettre. J ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça pour vous avoir inculqué assez de valeurs pour que vous vous battiez corps et âme pour cet idéal. » Clame la dame.

Heero reste sans voix. Il n'a jamais analysé la situation comme ça, mais toujours de façon négative. Pourtant Relena, Duo lui ont déjà dit, ça n'a jamais eu la même impact que de la mère d'Hikaru, pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie de son entourage propre et de ceux qui l'aiment. C'est vrai qu'au départ, elle a défendu son fils, l'enfant qu'elle a porté. Elle a avoué avoir été trop endoctrinée pour ne pas avoir eu envie de le garder comme la mère du numéro cinq.

C'est vrai qu'il en veut à sa mère et à Odin de ne pas l'avoir protégé. Néanmoins, est-ce qu'il aurait rencontré les autres ? Ceux qui le rendent heureux.

-« Il était fier vous dites. » Reprend Yuy.

-« Oui, très fier, j'ai dû me cacher pour protéger Hikaru. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé un enfant. J'ai été traquée. Je n'ose pas imaginer la vie de ceux de L5. Trowa amenait une solution de rechange, il était le neveu de Dekim. Même si J a cherché à récupérer Hikaru, c'est plus pour garder une main mise sur sa création. » Avoue Helena.

-« L'utiliser autrement. » Persifle le brun.

-« Peut-être bien, mais il voulait la paix, ça j'en suis persuadée. En temps de paix, je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire des clones. Peut-être vous offrir un avenir qu'il voulait pour l'humanité. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Il a quand même fait des expériences médicales sur L4. » S'insurge Heero.

Il est heureux de pouvoir discuter librement de tout ce qu'il le tracasse sans avoir peur de faire mal aux gens qu'il aime.

-« Oui, mais il voulait découvrir pourquoi afin d'améliorer la condition de naissances sur L4. C'était un scientifique, un chercheur, vous ne devez pas l'oublier. Il a réussi le clonage humain, il aurait réussi à percer le mystère de L4, j'en suis persuadée. »

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le défendez. » Insiste Yuy.

-« Parce qu'il a toujours laissé le choix de sa vie à tout le monde. Ne me dites pas le contraire. Il m'a donné un fils, il a eu l'idée de détourner l'opération Météore. Vous croyez que l'Univers aurait réagi comment si la Terre avait explosé modifiant l'équilibre des planètes ? Il a trouvé les mots pour calmer Relena et la motiver pour une paix durable. Je veux oublier ses erreurs pour le bien obtenu. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« Tout le monde me dit de voir le positif. » Avoue en soupirant le métis.

-« Vous auriez préférez ne pas naitre ? Ce qui vous fait c'est votre passé. Il vous construit. »

-« Je n'ai pas le droit d'exister. » Hurle-t-il.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-elle calmement.

-« J'ai été conçu pour des mauvaises raisons. »

-« Un enfant médicament aussi est conçu pour des mauvaises raisons. Ce n'est pourtant pas la faute de l'enfant qui nait. »

-« Hikaru a de la chance de vous avoir. » Admet le brun.

-« Vous avez vos amis, votre compagne et l'avenir devant vous. » Sourit Midori en montrant la gaufre qu'elle a commencé à manger. « Arrêtez de ruminer le passé. »

-« Vous avez eu ce genre de discussion avec Hikaru ? »

-« Oui, un moment il a douté de pouvoir enseigner. Il doutait de son existence et de la raison de sa naissance, un peu comme vous. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Je l'ai peut-être perturbé avec mes réflexions. » Soupire le brun.

-« Je ne crois pas, il a tendance a un peu trop regarder son nombril et oublier l'extérieur. » Affirme Helena en souriant.

-« Ca doit être génétique. » Rétorque Heero légèrement bougon.

-« Ca fait votre charme surtout. Et rassurez-vous les deux dans la même pièce, je ne me tromperai pas. Comme une mère avec des vrais jumeaux. Peut-être à cause du passé différent. » Réalise-t-elle.

-« Duo ne s'est jamais trompé, sauf en rencontrant Hikaru. »

-« En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de venir. J'ai préféré ça à une discussion par vidéophone. Au moins, j'aurai pu encore manger une de vos gaufres. » Sourit Helena.

-« Si j'avais su que vous veniez, je vous en aurai préparé pour les ramener. »

-« Hikaru m'a dit que vous étiez chez vous toute cette semaine. J'ai pris le risque. »

Heero lui sourit et boit un peu de son café. Les discussions reprennent sur d'autres sujets. Au bout d'une heure, Yuy la raccompagne à la porte. Il se sent mieux dans sa peau, il n'a même jamais été aussi bien depuis un moment.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il retourne préparer sa commande. Il doit la livrer demain dans la matinée, justement chez la maman qui voulait des gaufres pour une excursion scolaire. Peut-être qui aura des nouvelles de cette histoire.

Quand Relena rentre de sa journée de travail, Heero vient de suite la trouver et l'embrasser.

-« Ca été ta journée ? » Demande la blonde.

-« Très bonne. »

-« Je m'en doutais rien qu'à ton attitude. Tu as trouvé une arnaque ? » Questionne-t-elle.

-« Non, la maman d'Hikaru est passée. On a discuté, je crois que je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience d'être père. »

Relena se décompose un peu et se pince les lèvres.

-« J'ai arrêté la pilule depuis un moment, quand on a reçu les résultats de tes examens. Je crois que je suis enceinte. » Avoue-t-elle.

Elle s'en veut, elle a mal interprété les signes de son compagnon. Elle voit bien que la nouvelle ne lui fait pas plaisir. Son envie d'enfant lui a fait perdre le principal de vue. Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il lui a encore dit qu'il voulait discuter avec elle des grandes lignes de leur vie et ne pas se les faire imposer.

C'est à cette conclusion aussi que vient d'arriver Heero, on lui impose. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas été assez clair lors des examens. Et où est le mal ? Il vient de dire qu'il veut bien un enfant, c'est qu'il est prêt. Pourquoi en faire tout une histoire ? Il devrait être heureux justement qu'il soit là dans le ventre de sa compagne. Alors, il lui sourit et vient l'embrasser pour la rassurer.

-« Tu es sûre ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« J'ai cinq jours de retard et j'ai des nausées le matin. On l'aurait fait pendant les vacances. » Répond-elle.

-« C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été inactif. » Taquine-t-il.

Relena vient mettre sa tête sur la poitrine du brun, elle est heureuse.

-« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir attendu et demandé pour arrêter la pilule. »

-« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je n'avais pas encore fait tout le chemin dans ma tête, si je ne le dis pas. » Rétorque le métis.

C'est certain qu'il a l'impression de s'être fait légèrement manipulé, que les choses se sont faites en dehors de son accord. Seulement, la vie s'est ça aussi, on n'a pas un contrôle sur tout. Il ne sait pas quand une commande de gaufres va arriver et c'est ça aussi qui met un peu de piquant dans la vie. Etre capable de réagir vite et bien pour préserver ce qu'on a.

Une petite part de son esprit espère que Relena ne soit pas enceinte, tout en étant heureux à l'idée.

Ensemble, ils se dirigent vers la bibliothèque pour y passer la soirée. Relena décide de commun accord d'acheter un test de grossesse pour confirmer ses soupçons.

µµµ

Comme son planning l'a prévu, Heero se rend avec sa commande chez madame Dubois.

-« Oh merci, vous avez un peu de temps ? J'ai quelques questions à vous poser pour organiser la vente des gaufres. »

-« J'ai du temps. » Acquiesce Yuy un rien déçu que l'histoire ne soit pas plus loin.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ait besoin d'argent, cependant ce défi d'une très grosse commande le tente beaucoup.

-« C'est gentil. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de l'ampleur qu'allait prendre l'histoire. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment m'organiser pour tout gérer. » Avoue-t-elle en le guidant à travers le rez-de-chaussée.

Le brun écarquille les yeux devant la multitude de bons étalés sur une table dans le bureau.

-« Est-ce que je dois vous commander tous les mêmes goûts en une fois ? Ou est-ce que je dois faire autrement ? Je ne sais plus. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Comment avez-vous classez vos bons ? » Interroge le métis sans toutefois oser les toucher.

On ne sait jamais qu'il y ait une organisation dans ce fouillis.

-« Ce n'est pas classé, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il y a 1586 gaufres. » Avoue-t-elle en rougissant.

-« Ne vous tracassez pas, je peux en faire un peu plus que cinq cents. Il n'y a pas de classement, je peux tout mélanger ? » S'informe Heero.

Il est souvent étonné par le manque d'organisation des gens. Pour lui, c'est presque inné et en voyant comment Hikaru range son bureau, sa bibliothèque, il se demande si ce n'est pas dans les gènes.

-« Je ne veux pas vous donner du travail en plus mais un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus. » Avoue honteusement la maman.

-« Je me simplifie la vie à la préparation des commandes, ne vous tracassez pas. » Rassure Yuy.

Il s'avance vers le bureau pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les bons et se faire une idée plus précise de l'étendue du travail. Après une dizaine de minutes, des petits tas apparaissent sur le bureau.

-« Je peux vous interrompre ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Autant qu'elle prenne ses renseignements pour les prochaines commandes, les gaufres _'au plaisir du goût'_ commencent à être appréciées à Sank et Madame Dubois ne s'était pas attendue à un tel succès pour récolter de l'argent. Comme elle fait partie du comité des parents, c'est une idée qu'elle pourra proposer à nouveau avec l'accord de Monsieur Yuy.

-« Je classe les bons par élève, autant qu'il reçoive sa commande en une fois qu'il ne doive pas se présenter plusieurs fois à l'école pour la retirer. Vous auriez un marqueur et des trombones ? » Questionne le brun.

La jeune femme s'empresse de lui amener.

-« Dans un ordinateur, il n'y a plus qu'à encoder les commandes par élèves. Quand vous arrivez plus ou moins à cinq cents gaufres, vous sortez le listing des goûts. Moi, j'amène à l'école toutes les gaufres. Je vais vous donner un rouleau d'emballage de ma société pour séparer vos commandes par client. » Explique Heero.

-« Je vous dois une fière chandelle. »

-« A chaque livraison, je vous donne une facture à honorer le jour même soit en liquide, soit par paiement électronique. » Dit Yuy en sortant son appareil pour obtenir le paiement de sa facture d'aujourd'hui.

-« En tout cas, vu le succès à mon avis on recommencera la vente aux bénéfices de l'école. Vous y gagnez moins seulement qu'à une vente aux particuliers. » Réalise-t-elle.

-« J'y gagne sur la masse. » Rassure Yuy avant de partir après avoir acquitté sa facture.

µµµ

En rentrant chez lui, Heero décide de commander deux autres rouleaux de papier d'emballage auprès de son imprimeur, il envoie également un mail à Quatre pour le prévenir puisqu'il paye une partie avec lui.

Tout en classant les papiers, il a aussi repéré plus ou moins les goûts en commande. Il se rend à son armoire réserve afin de savoir s'il a encore assez de matière première. Il va devoir partir faire les courses, il tient également à acheter des casiers de transport afin de pouvoir amener les gaufres sans problèmes à ses clients.

Après avoir laissé un mot à Relena, Heero prend la direction du centre ville. Il commence par le magasin spécialisé dans les marchandises pour indépendants. Il trouve rapidement ce qu'il veut des casiers repliables et pas trop hauts, surtout longs et larges, il ne peut pas mettre plus de trois gaufres l'une sur l'autre sinon elles s'écrasent, en plus ils sont empilables l'un sur l'autre, un autre avantage.

En parcourant les rayons à la recherche de bonne affaire, comme il le fait souvent, il tombe sur un déstockage de marchepieds pliables, ils sont à moitié prix. Il en reste dix.

Ni une, ni deux, Heero sort son Gsm, il sait bien que Duo lui dit de le faire sans l'appeler cependant, il ne veut pas prendre le risque sans son accord. Il ne lui faut pas cinq minutes pour lui expliquer.

-« Si prend Heero. N'oublie pas la facture. » Rassure le natté. « Je passe dans le coin dans les trois semaines, je viendrais les chercher. »

En ajoutant les marchepieds, Heero repère des lots de microfibres à un crédit pièce, il en prend un stock également.

Arrivé à la caisse, il fait deux tas afin d'obtenir deux factures distinctes. Cela lui fait plaisir de savoir qu'il va revoir Duo prochainement, depuis qu'il n'est plus Preventer, il a beaucoup plus envie de le côtoyer. Peut-être parce que leur vie se ressemble énormément maintenant et qu'il n'a plus rien à taire sur sa vie de Preventer.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Relena fait le test de grossesse qui confirme qu'elle est enceinte. S'il a accepté l'idée, Heero se rend compte qu'il n'est pas prêt, qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il va apporter à ce petit être qui va venir au monde dans huit, neuf mois. Son besoin de voir Duo devient plus grand. Si Relena l'a soutenu, l'a aidé à progresser. Il a peur de lui faire du mal et que ses paroles soient mal interprétées. Il sait bien qu'elle a mis beaucoup d'énergie à l'aider à se reconstruire. Avec sa tendresse et son amour, elle a soigné ses blessures les plus profondes.

Voyant un peu de panique dans les yeux de son compagnon chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur elle depuis le moment où elle lui annonce la bonne nouvelle, la blonde prend sa main et lui sourit.

-« Ca va aller, tu seras un bon père. »

-« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Parce que tu es gentil, aimant, compatissant. Un enfant a besoin d'amour pour grandir avant toute chose. »

-« Je n'en ai jamais eu. » Rétorque sèchement Yuy.

-« Et regarde ce que tu es devenu, alors avec de l'amour, de l'attention, en lui donnant ce que tu n'as pas eu, il sera bien et heureux. » Rassure-t-elle.

-« Comment donner ce qu'on n'a pas eu ? » Insiste le brun.

Autant profiter de l'occasion puisque sa compagne est réceptive.

-« Tu crois que tu ne sais pas donner d'amour ? Tu m'en donnes, tu as des attentions pour Duo, tes amis, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas donner de l'amour, de la tendresse à ton enfant ? »

Yuy n'a plus d'arguments à donner à sa compagne, s'il se sent un peu rassuré, il n'est pas plus confiant en l'avenir et en sa capacité à lui donner ce qu'il n'a pas eu.

D'un autre côté, Relena est tellement forte et remplie d'amour qu'elle pourra sans problème lui donner tout l'amour que ce petit être aura besoin. Lui fera en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien et de le protéger. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal, ça il sait qu'il peut y arriver.

µµµ

Dans la semaine, madame Dubois vient avec toutes les commandes regroupées en trois paquets avec une date dessus et un listing avec les goûts.

-« Vu qu'il y a une semaine, je me suis permise de déjà prévenir les enfants du jour où ils doivent venir chercher leur commande. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-« Je vous livrerai pour 14 heures à l'école, c'est ce qui était convenu, mardi, jeudi et vendredi. » Répond-il après avoir regardé les dates.

-« Ce sera parfait, le comité m'a dit que vous lui pouviez facturer le rouleau de papier d'emballage. »

-« Il n'y a pas besoin, il est publicitaire également. » Précise Yuy.

-« C'est encore plus gentil. »

-« A mardi de la semaine prochaine. »

-« Je vous paierai avec mon compte, on récupère l'argent quand les enfants viennent chercher les gaufres. »

-« Du moment que je suis payé, c'est votre cuisine interne. Je vais vous laisser les bons de commandes des enfants. Je ne prends que le nombre à faire. »

-« Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas de commande cette semaine, je les ai prise à ma fille, d'autres parents ont fait pareils. » Dit-elle sur le pas de la porte.

-« Pas de problème. »

Le brun a encore du travail, il doit établir son planning et trouver une méthode pour inventorier les gaufres de manière à ne pas devoir continuellement les recompter. Il bénit Relena pour la taille de sa chambre froide. Il va pouvoir entreposer les cageots dès qu'il a le bon nombre de goût.

A Suivre…


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

><p>Heero rentre chez lui après avoir livré la dernière série de gaufres à l'école. Il se sent bien dans sa peau, heureux d'avoir relevé le défi et d'y avoir pris autant de plaisir.<p>

Duo a raison, quand on fait quelque chose qu'on aime, il n'y a pas de risque de s'en dégoûter. Il est resté en cuisine plus de six heures puisqu'il a eu des commandes de particuliers en plus certains jours et pourtant il est satisfait quand il en sort.

Il a refusé une mission d'intérim pour y arriver. Le salaire est certes moindre mais le plaisir est bien plus réel.

Relena lui sourit le soir et vient le sentir en lui disant.

-« Tu es à croquer avec toutes ces bonnes odeurs que tu véhicules, ça m'ouvre l'appétit. »

Lui par contre n'a plus faim du tout en sortant de cuisine du moins de nourriture terrestre. Cependant, la certitude d'avoir trouvé son bonheur et un métier qui le rend encore plus heureux lui donne des ailes. Il lui reste même du temps afin de réaliser des recherches de bonnes affaires dans les publicités pour lui et pour Duo.

Il est impatient d'être la semaine prochaine pour voir le jeune homme et pouvoir discuter avec lui de sa vision du rôle de père. Il n'a pas plus d'expérience et de vécu personnel que lui en la matière.

Maxwell lui a promis qu'il serait là mercredi matin à Sank, il resterait toute la journée et la nuit s'il pouvait. Il repartirait jeudi dans la matinée, il a une grosse brocante prévue dans les environs du nouveau L5 vendredi soir.

L'accouchement de Hilde est prévu avant la réunion des G-boys. Les jeunes gens ont préféré la repousser d'un bon mois et pouvoir se retrouver sans cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête.

Mardi soir, Heero nettoie la chambre d'ami avec Relena. Elle est heureuse et adore faire ce genre de choses. Elle se réjouit de rester à la maison afin d'entretenir convenablement son appartement et soulager un peu Pagan.

Depuis qu'Heero n'est plus Preventer, il est plus souvent à la maison et à part sa cuisine qu'il entretient impeccablement, on pourrait presque manger par terre, il ne met pas beaucoup la main à la pâte pour le reste de l'aile privée.

Le brave homme ne rajeunit pas, cependant il assume avec bonheur ce travail supplémentaire.

Les deux jeunes gens en sont aux poussières. Heero secoue énergiquement la carpette par la fenêtre pendant que Relena passe un chiffon. Ils discutent de leur journée respective quand le Gsm d'Heero sonne dans sa poche.

Il dépose la carpette sur l'appui de fenêtre pour décrocher.

-« Heero, c'est moi. Je ne viens pas désolé du dérangement. »

Dans le fond, le brun entend crier Hilde de douleur. Il y a de la panique dans la voix de Duo.

-« Hilde ne va pas bien ? » S'inquiète Yuy.

Relena s'arrête pour essayer de comprendre la tournure que prend la conversation, elle perd le sourire qu'elle avait.

-« Elle a des contractions depuis plusieurs heures. J'attends la sage femme. » Explique le natté tout en mettant une manique froide sur le front de sa compagne.

-« Tu ne l'as pas amenée à l'hôpital ? » Interroge le métis surpris par les propos de son ami.

-« Je n'ai pas de mutuelle, ni d'assurance santé. C'était trop cher, je le regrette. » Soupire le châtain impuissant à calmer les douleurs de sa compagne.

-« Amène-la. » Ordonne Heero.

-« On a été refoulé Ro'. Je ne sais pas quand je viendrais. » Précise Maxwell en raccrochant pour s'occuper mieux de la jeune femme.

Heero reste là à regarder son Gsm, puis il descend au pas de course jusqu'au bureau afin de trouver un numéro de téléphone qu'il n'utilise plus depuis longtemps.

Relena arrive derrière lui au moment où la personne décroche.

-« Sally Pô. »

-« Sally, Hilde a des problèmes à l'accouchement, ils ont été refoulés à l'hôpital de L2. Je passe te chercher et on y va. » Ordonne-t-il.

Le brun raccroche et se tourne vers sa compagne.

-« J'espère que tu n'as pas besoin de la navette privée. »

-« Tu sais bien qu'on se débrouillera autrement. C'est plus important. Tu prends ses achats ? » Demande-t-elle en les voyant dans un coin du bureau.

-« Je ne sais pas le matériel que Sally va avoir. J'ai peur de m'encombrer. Je te sonne dès que j'ai des nouvelles. »

-« Si des clients sonnent, je les préviens. Tu en as pour combien de temps ? » Dit-elle en l'accompagnant vers la porte.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Dis une semaine, ça me laissera de la marge. »

-« Tu vas me manquer. » Soupire-t-elle quand ils arrivent au dessus des escaliers.

-« Sonne sur L2 qu'on me réserve une voiture au port spatial. » Dit-il en montant dans sa voiture.

En moins d'une demi-heure, Heero arrive au port après avoir chargé Sally. Quand il arrive, Relena lui a trouvé un créneau de décollage en urgence ainsi que d'atterrissage sur L2 dans les trois heures. C'est le temps qu'il faudra à Heero pour y arriver s'il vole à vitesse autorisée.

Le brun pousse la navette au maximum. Si bien qu'il arrive en deux heures quart. Il doit bien tourner aux alentours durant dix minutes avant d'obtenir l'autorisation d'atterrir.

La voiture les attend, ils chargent le matériel d'urgence dans le coffre et sur le siège arrière. Heero n'ayant pas de vrais renseignements sur l'état de santé de Hilde, le reste du voyage se fait dans le silence.

Ils sont tous les deux biens trop angoissés pour parler de banalités.

Arrivé devant la grille du hangar, Heero sort de la voiture et va faire le code qu'on lui a donné quand il a travaillé avec son ami. La porte s'ouvre, il la referme dès que la voiture l'a passée, Sally s'étant mise au volant.

La jeune femme se gare devant l'entrée, elle commence à sortir le matériel alors que Yuy sonne à la porte à l'arrière de la maison. Il ferme les yeux en entendant hurler Hilde. Ainsi, elle n'a toujours pas accouché, ça fait quatre heures qu'elle subit cet enfer, ça il en est certain. Sûrement plus, vu que Duo a voulu conduire Hilde à l'hôpital.

La porte s'ouvre sur Maxwell, la barbe naissante, la natte en bataille, les traits angoissés. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant Sally et son sac de médecine à la main et d'autres choses dans les bras. Elle le pousse légèrement pour se diriger vers les cris qu'elle entend.

Le châtain la regarde partir, toujours la porte en main. Comme au ralenti, il se tourne vers Heero qui arrive avec le reste du matériel. Ce dernier part aussi vers le salon. Arrivé là, il s'étonne de voir Hilde couchée sur un matelas un peu surélevé. Sally est déjà en train d'ausculter la primipare.

Yuy se tourne vers son ami qui a fini par le suivre.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Elle a été prise de douleurs, il y a deux jours. Nous avons fait appel à la sage-femme qui devait l'accoucher. » Explique le châtain.

-« Une sage-femme n'a pas vu le problème ! » S'indigne Sally qui écoute les explications que ne peut plus fournir Hilde.

-« C'est la voisine, elle accouche les femmes du quartier. Elle n'a pas de diplôme. » Avoue le natté.

-« On se croirait au moyen-âge. » Peste le médecin en faisant une injection à sa patiente.

-« Comme Hilde souffrait de plus en plus, j'ai fini par l'emmener à l'hôpital en espérant, mais… »

-« Duo va me faire bouillir de l'eau. » Coupe Sally.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'occupe. » Râle Maxwell tout en regardant vers sa compagne.

-« J'ai besoin d'eau bouillante pour stériliser certaines choses. » Insiste le médecin.

Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir pensé à prévoir un équipement stérile emballé. Dans la précipitation, elle a oublié, elle n'a que son matériel personnel.

-« Heero, je vais avoir besoin de toi. » Ajoute-t-elle.

-« Je ne suis pas médecin. » Rétorque le brun sans avancer.

-« Le bébé se présente en siège. Je ne peux pas faire une césarienne sans équipement. J'ai administré un calmant à Hilde, ça va la relâcher. Je vais remonter le bébé à travers son ventre, tu vas le maintenir en place que je puisse sortir les pieds. Encore une chance pour eux que cette femme n'a pas percé la poche des eaux. » Peste Sally.

-« Ca aurait été grave ? » Demande Duo de la porte du couloir.

-« Ici, il est encore comme chez lui, il n'a pas de risque d'infection. Il est toujours protégé. » Explique la jeune femme. « Tu as mon eau bouillante ? Je vais devoir faire une épisiotomie à Hilde pour manipuler le bébé ? »

-« Une quoi ? » S'inquiète Maxwell.

-« Une entaille dans la nymphe, je vais la recoudre après, elle n'aura pas de problème. » Rassure Sally. « J'ai besoin de pouvoir aller chercher les pieds, ils se callent au niveau des hanches de Hilde. »

-« C'est un petit garçon ? » Demande le natté en repartant voir si l'eau bout.

-« Il, le bébé, tant que je n'aurai pas percé la poche des eaux, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. » Sourit Sally en le voyant revenir avec sa casserole.

Elle trempe la lame de son scalpel durant plusieurs secondes dans l'eau bouillante. Ca aura l'avantage aussi de désinfecter un peu la plaie avec la chaleur même si elle utilisera de l'alcool après l'avoir recousue. Elle attend un peu puis incise. Hilde hurle avant de se calmer.

-« Duo vient lui tenir la main. Il faut qu'on y aille ton bébé et ta femme souffrent. Hilde, c'est un moment à passer. Je ne peux pas te donner une plus grosse dose sans risquer la vie de ton enfant. » Explique le médecin.

-« Sauve le bébé. » Supplie la primipare en haletant.

Sally regarde Duo qui lui secoue la tête. Le médecin soupire, c'est souvent ainsi la mère se sacrifie pour son enfant, le père est souvent plus attaché à la mère. Elle se tourne vers Heero pour savoir s'il est prêt. Elle écarquille les yeux en constatant que le jeune homme est complètement décomposé, son regard passe d'un à l'autre de plus en plus horrifié. Qu'est-ce qui peut le perturber de la sorte ?

Elle n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. La vie du bébé et de Hilde sont en jeux.

-« On y va ! » Ordonne Sally.

Heero se ressaisit directement et avance en attendant les instructions. Sally introduit le bout du scalpel qu'elle a replongé un peu dans l'eau bouillante, puis dans le col afin de percer la poche des eaux. Celle-ci se vide sur le sol à travers le matelas.

Le médecin introduit sa main dans le col élargi et repousse le bébé le plus haut possible avant de demander à Heero de la maintenir à cette hauteur. Hilde sert les dents et la main de son homme. Ce dernier lui caresse le visage pour la soutenir n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire.

La main dans l'utérus, Sally cherche les petits pieds pour les tirer en premier et diminuer l'importance du volume.

-« C'est un petit garçon. » Sourit Sally. « J'ai les pieds, le plus dur est fait Hilde. Duo va te laver les mains convenablement, il ne faudrait pas que le col se referme sur le cou de ton fils. »

Maxwell embrasse le crâne en sueur de sa femme et se précipite à la cuisine pour se laver les mains avec le même savon qu'a utilisé Sally en arrivant. Il passe des gants pris dans la trousse du médecin comme elle.

Il vient se poster près de Sally et attend ses instructions. Cette dernière tire délicatement sur les pieds en les faisant tourner. Heero ne maintient plus l'enfant mais pousse sur le ventre pour aider l'expulser, sous les instructions de Sally puisque Hilde n'a plus la force de pousser et qu'il n'y a presque plus de contractions.

Maxwell voit les petites fesses apparaitre.

-« Viens le soutenir Duo, je dois aller chercher ses bras que je ne déboite pas ses épaules en le sortant. »

Rapidement, le médecin revient avec un des deux bras, elle met une main dans le dos du bébé et fait un signe au métis qu'ils vont recommencer à tirer l'enfant.

-« Il n'a qu'un bras ? » S'inquiète le natté.

-« Ta femme a assez souffert ainsi. Nous allons le faire tourner lentement. Quand je te le dirai, tu mettras tes mains autour du cou du bébé. »

Pour Duo, ça semble des heures, le deuxième bras est extirpé.

-« Maintenant ! » Lâche le médecin.

Le natté préfère regarder ce qu'il fait que le visage douloureux de Hilde.

-« Duo, tu dois maintenant mettre tes mains pour soutenir son cou et la nuque. Ce serait idiot de lui faire le cou du lapin à ce stade quand tu es prêt tu le dis, on sortira ton fils. »

Un petit air dégoûté sur le visage le châtain s'exécute. Il acquiesce et ils joignent leur effort. L'enfant est dehors. Sally coupe le cordon ombilical.

-« Il est vivant ? » Demande Hilde cherchant à se redresse pour le voir.

Sally avec des gestes rapides s'éloigne vers son sac et la table basse préparée tout à l'heure. Elle nettoie le nez, la bouche du bébé, ses premiers pleurs viennent rassurer la nouvelle maman.

-« Il est tout petit, il faudra que vous le mainteniez bien au chaud. » Précise le médecin en revenant avec le bébé emmailloté dans un essuie de bain.

Sally l'installe contre la poitrine de Hilde où il commence directement à téter.

-« Je m'occupe du placenta et de te recoudre. Je vais expliquer les soins à Duo, tu ne peux pas te lever avant au moins cinq jours. » Explique le médecin.

-« Duo, ta brocante ? » S'inquiète la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes vivants, c'est le principal. » Rassure le natté.

-« Tu dois partir quand au plus tard ? » Questionne Heero.

-« Demain en soirée. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Bien, je vais reconduire Sally, prendre la marchandise qui t'appartient chez moi et je reviens pour tenir ton commerce. » Lâche catégorique Yuy.

-« Tu ne peux pas ! » S'exclame le châtain. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Tu en as déjà trop fait. Tu as sauvé Hilde et Ken. Je n'aurai jamais pensé à prévenir Sally. » S'insurge Duo.

-« Tu en ferais autant pour moi. » Assure le brun.

-« Je serai incapable de faire tes gaufres. » Rétorque Maxwell en secouant la tête.

-« Je parle de me venir en aide. Tu étais paniqué, trop impliqué. » Précise le métis.

-« Il n'aurait pas besoin, ce n'est pas la cambrousse, Sank. » Lâche Sally alors qu'elle finit de recoudre Hilde.

-« Les assurances hospitalières sont trop chères pour les indépendants. Je te jure qu'il y a des fameuses améliorations pour le reste. » Affirme Duo vexé de l'insulte faite à sa colonie.

-« Sincèrement, je me demande comment vous survivez. » S'indigne le médecin en rangeant son matériel.

-« Il y a de l'entraide, même s'il faut se méfier de tout le monde. Personne ne laisserait crever quelqu'un dans la rue. On lui offrirait ne fusse qu'un abri dans un coin de jardin, le reste d'un repas… » Commence à expliquer Maxwell.

-« Dans ta partie de colonie, je veux bien, coupe Heero. Mais les riches d'ici sont pires qu'ailleurs et les pauvres de la partie ouest, c'est à qui volera son voisin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas quand Relena saura ça, elle va en faire son dernier cheval de bataille. »

-« Duo, je t'explique les soins. Trois fois par jour, il faut désinfecter l'entaille que j'ai faite avec des compresses stériles et ce produit là. Chaque fois qu'elle va à la toilette aussi. J'ai mis des fils résorbables, ils vont tomber tout seul. Je vais donner à Heero des fortifiants et des antibiotiques, tu les donnes à Hilde. »

-« Sally, on peut les acheter. » S'insurge Maxwell.

-« Tu vas avoir besoin de ton argent pour élever ton fils. C'est mon cadeau de naissance. » Sourit Sally en ramassant son sac.

-« Je suis vraiment touché ! » Lâche le natté qui a la voix qui casse sous l'émotion.

-« Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. » Assure Sally en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. « Heero, on y va ? »

-« Tout de suite. »

Une fois parti, le brun se renferme directement. Il ne veut pas devoir vivre ce que Duo vient de vivre. S'il perdait Relena, il est persuadé qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle est la seule qui croit en lui, elle est la seule qui le soutient par monts et par vaux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que ça n'arrive pas ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux qu'elle perde le bébé maintenant ? Lui pourrait se faire faire une vasectomie, comme ça il est sûr qu'elle ne retomberait pas enceinte. Seulement, s'il lui demande d'avorter, elle sera malheureuse, elle lui en voudrait de revenir sur sa promesse. Il faut qu'il ait des arguments pour proposer sa requête. Alors il questionne la jeune femme assise à côté de lui, autant mettre à profit le trajet.

-« Pourquoi le bébé s'est présenté si tôt et à l'envers ? »

-« Hilde m'a avouée pendant que je la recousais qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait forcé pour déplacer une manne. En déclenchant le travail plus tôt, le bébé n'a pas eu le temps de se retourner. Ca arrive. Certains bébés sont plus paresseux. » Sourit Sally. « Ce n'est pas dit que le suivant ne se retournera pas. »

-« Elle va en avoir un autre après ce qu'elle vient de vivre ? » S'exclame Heero.

Encore une chance que dans l'espace on peut dévier de sa trajectoire. Le brun en reste un moment à observer le médecin.

-« Pas de suite, mais ils en voulaient deux. Hilde m'a demandé si ça risquait de se reproduire. C'est possible mais pas certain. »

-« Elle va prendre le risque ? » S'étonne encore plus Heero.

-« L'avenir nous le dira. Quand elle a eu son bébé dans les bras ça lui a fait oublier toutes les douleurs. » Explique le médecin.

Voyant que le jeune homme se referme de plus en plus au fil des kilomètres parcourus, Sally décide d'interroger Heero sur son mutisme. Il n'a plus de raison d'être angoissé comme à l'aller.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? »

Le silence lui répond, la blonde lui met une main sur l'avant-bras.

-« Je ne comprends pas qu'on recherche la douleur. » Murmure-t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas vouloir souffrir mais engendrer un enfant se fait dans la douleur. On le sait au départ, c'est dans les gènes. Des femmes ont des règles très douloureuses, ce n'est pas qu'elles le souhaitent mais elles reviendront tous les mois. C'est ainsi, on fait avec, comme toutes les femmes savent qu'il y a un risque à procréer. »

-« Toutes le savent ? »

-« En général, oui. »

-« On va arriver, comment est-ce qu'on s'organise ? » Demande le brun pour changer ce sujet de discussion qui le met très mal à l'aise.

-« Demande déjà ton créneau de décollage, on va voir. » Sourit le médecin.

Ne pouvant pas repartir avant deux heures et demi, les jeunes gens décident qu'Heero viendra chercher les médicaments avant de se rendre au port spatial. Au moins, ça laisse au médecin le temps de préparer à son aise les médicaments et les produits qu'elle veut donner pour aider le jeune couple. Elle n'avait pas encore vu de ses yeux les conditions de vie de ceux de L2 et elle est horrifiée. Elle a l'impression d'être retournée à l'époque du maquis durant la guerre.

µµµ

Dès que la voiture remonte l'allée, Relena se précipite afin d'avoir les dernières nouvelles. En voyant le visage fermé de son compagnon, elle craint le pire.

-« Alors ? »

-« C'était un siège. Ils vont bien tous les deux. » Rassure Yuy.  
>Pourtant la blonde voit bien que ça ne réjouit pas son amant. Elle passe doucement la main sur la joue de son homme.<p>

-« Tous les accouchements ne se passent pas mal. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« Pourtant, Hilde, Catherine. » Lâche le brun en voyant le regard de sa compagne.

-« Et elles vont toutes les deux biens maintenant. » Ajoute-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime.

-« Il faut que je reparte. Hilde a besoin d'un traitement et Duo doit faire sa brocante. Hilde ne peut pas se lever pendant cinq jours. »

-« Va » Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Heero va chercher le matériel acheté pour Duo et pendant qu'il charge la voiture, il explique les difficultés de son ami à sa compagne. Il voit de suite qu'elle réfléchit à toutes les solutions qu'elle va devoir proposer à Sylvia et la façon dont elle va lui en parler.

C'est la politicienne qu'il a devant lui et non la jeune femme tendre et aimante.

A Suivre…


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

><p>Duo propose à Heero de venir le chercher au port spatial qu'il ne doive pas encore louer une voiture, ce qui est excessivement cher sur L2.<p>

Le natté part vers le port pour l'attendre dès que le brun lui sonne pour lui dire qu'il va atterrir dans vingt minutes.

Ils chargent la fourgonnette en silence, après les accolades de bienvenue, même s'ils se sont quittés il y a moins de dix heures.

-« Je t'ai pris un stock de chiffons microfibres, à un crédit je me suis dit que c'était donné et que tu pourrais facilement doubler le prix. » Explique le brun en s'installant à côté de son ami.

-« Oui, ou les utiliser pour relaver également. » Sourit le châtain en mettant le contact.

-« Tu as laissé Hilde seule. » Réalise le métis.

-« Je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Tout était à portée de main. Elle râle de devoir rester couchée surtout sur un matelas dans le salon. »

-« Tu ne l'as pas remontée ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Pour aller à la toilette, c'est mieux en bas dans un premier temps. »

-« Hn. »

-« En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour me racheter. Vous avez été si gentils avec nous. »

-« En amitié, il n'y a pas besoin. » Assure Yuy.

La première chose que fait Duo, avant même de décharger, c'est de voir comment va Hilde.

-« Elle dort et Ken aussi. » Dit en souriant le natté en revenant.

Ils ont vite fait de décharger la camionnette. Heero va s'installer pendant que Maxwell retourne dans son atelier, c'est là que le brun le retrouve. Il s'étonne de le voir scier les pieds d'une étagère vitrée.

-« C'est un meuble de salle de bain qui a les pieds vermoulus à cause de l'humidité. » Explique Maxwell.

-« Tu vas vendre ça ? »

-« En remettant une planche sur le dessous, je pourrais. Mais là c'est pour les affaires de Ken. Je vais la retourner et la poser sur le dessus, comme elle est là maintenant. »

-« Tu n'as pas mieux à lui offrir ! » Lâche cinglant le métis.

Duo se redresse et regarde le brun un peu surpris par ces propos.

-« Je ne te savais pas aussi futile. Et j'ai mieux à lui offrir, c'est certain, tout mon amour, mon attention, lui montrer le bon exemple. Ce n'est pas en le noyant de cadeaux, en le couvrant d'objets matériels que je vais en faire un homme. »

-« Je ne ferai jamais un bon père. » Soupire Heero en regardant le sol.

Maxwell s'avance et lui relève le menton de son index.

-« Moi, je suis certain que si. » Affirme le natté.

-« J'ai pensé à le tuer tout à l'heure. » Murmure le brun.

-« Moi aussi, je te rappelle. Entre Hilde que j'aime et un bébé que je n'ai pas encore appris à aimer, je te jure que le choix aurait été vite fait. Si Sally m'avait dit qu'il fallait le sortir dans la minute pour Hilde, je n'aurai pas hésité une fraction de seconde de tirer sur les jambes quitte à lui déboiter l'épaule. Vouloir protéger Relena des souffrances physiques ne fait pas de toi un mauvais père loin de là. »

-« Je n'ai pas été créé pour être père mais une machine de guerre. » Soupire Heero. « Ca me fait peur, aussi bien l'accouchement que de l'élever. Je ne veux pas qu'il tourne mal parce que j'ai raté son éducation. »

-« Heero fais-le au jour le jour. Laisse-toi le temps. Tu veux bien aller préparer le repas, tout est dans le frigo. » Conclût Duo en repartant vers le meuble pour le finir.

-« Non ! »

Maxwell se retourne et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de répéter.

-« Non ? »

-« Je suis incapable de cuisiner, je rate tout ! ».

-« Tout ? » Demande le châtain en fronçant le front.

-« Je peux faire des sandwichs, des croquemonsieurs, des œufs au-delà, ça ne va pas. »

-« Il faudra bien que Hilde s'en contente. C'est mieux que rien ! » Sourit le natté. « Tu me ponces les pieds du meuble et tu colles ce papier adhésifs sur le dessus. »

-« Oui, ça je peux. »

µµµ

Dès le lendemain en milieu de matinée, Maxwell s'en va après avoir embrassé Hilde et Ken. Heero, même s'il l'avait voulu pour aider son ami ne se sent pas à sa place. Il n'y a pas tellement de clients et le rôle de garde-malade ne lui convient pas.

Au moins Hilde arrive à faire ses soins toute seule, ça l'aurait encore plus gêné.

-« Heero pendant que je vais à la toilette, tu peux me mettre le matelas près du mur que je puisse m'y appuyer ? »

-« Tu dois restée alitée. » Rappelle le brun sans bouger.

-« Je vais rester dans mon lit mais je m'ennuie. Dans la pièce rangement, il y a le tas de vêtements, amène-le-moi s'il te plait, ainsi que la caisse bébé. Il faut que je trouve des vêtements pour Ken. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il serait si petit. » Expose-t-elle en partant.

-« Tu ne forces pas ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir Duo sur le dos. » Dit-il en s'activant.

Tout compte fait il est heureux qu'on lui donne du travail.

-« Je ne tiens pas à devoir restée couchée plus longtemps. » Avoue-t-elle quand elle revient.

-« Voilà, je vais chercher ce que tu as demandé. »

-« Merci, ramène-moi aussi le sac dans le meuble de l'entrée. C'est des pelotes de laine entamée où il ne reste pas grand-chose. Il va peut-être falloir que je lui tricote des vêtements. »

-« C'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas rester dans des essuies éponges contre ta poitrine simplement sous tes habits. » Réalise le brun en amenant le sac de laine.

-« Je sais mais au moins il est bien au chaud et il peut téter dès qu'il a faim. »

-« Voilà, tu as tout ce que tu as demandé. Je vais ouvrir le magasin. »

-« Merci Heero. »

-« On entend la sonnette dans la partie habitation ? » Demande le métis quand il arrive à la porte.

-« Oui ! » S'étonne la brune.

-« Alors je vais te faire un gâteau, j'ai acheté le nécessaire ce matin en faisant les courses. »

-« Tu vas me faire grossir. » Sourit la jeune maman.

-« Tu as besoin de bien manger pour allaiter. Je compense le fait que tu n'auras pas grand-chose d'autres que du pain sous toutes ses formes tant que Duo ne sera pas revenu. » Affirme Heero avant de partir.

Il se rend au commerce ouvre les portes avant de revenir dans la cuisine pour préparer le gâteau. Il a fait des croquemonsieurs à midi avec des salades et vinaigrettes toutes faites. Au soir, il lui préparera une omelette avec du jambon qu'il a acheté. Il peut bien compenser le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas manger plus consistant en achetant à ses frais la nourriture.

Il a été horrifié de voir que la vie est plus chère qu'à Sank. Le salaire est moindre et le coût de la vie plus élevé, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il y ait tant de misère ici.

Ceux qui ont les moyens quittent L2 et tentent de vivre leur vie ailleurs. Et dire que Duo dit qu'il y a de l'amélioration, il se demande ce qu'a été la vie de son ami dans sa jeunesse. Quoique Duo est aussi la preuve vivante, on est plus heureux en ayant presque rien qu'en ayant tout.

Le jeune homme pense à tout ça en préparant son gâteau vanille/chocolat, au moins il en restera pour Duo.

µµµ

Comme il l'a promis, Maxwell revient le surlendemain dans le courant de l'après-midi. Il n'est pas seul, il ramène Hikaru qui voulait voir le petit Ken. Midori reprendra une navette le lendemain dans la matinée, il a déjà acheté son billet.

-« Duo m'a dit que tu étais là avec une navette privée, mais je ne voulais pas t'obliger à faire un détour. » Explique Hikaru en guise de bonjour à Heero.

Pendant ce temps, le natté va voir si sa femme va bien et si le bébé est réveillé. Il n'a pas trop envie de tomber à un moment de la tétée et que Hilde doive sortir le bébé de la poche ventrale et dévoiler une partie de son anatomie.

Quand le châtain revient, Yuy lui dit.

-« Je vais faire des crêpes supplémentaires puisqu'on a un invité. »

-« Merci, viens Hikaru, ils sont réveillés. »

Duo n'a pas prévenu sa compagne, il était bien trop heureux de lui raconter ses ventes.

-« Heero tu t'es changé ! » S'étonne la brune en voyant qu'il a un pantalon brun et non le bleu du matin.

-« Non, c'est Hikaru. Tu ne lui as pas dit ! » S'indigne-t-il en se tournant vers le natté.

-« J'ai oublié. » Eclate de rire Maxwell.

Puis il prend son fils pour lui montrer et pouvoir également le regarder à nouveau. Le petit est toujours emballé dans un essuie, Hilde n'a rien trouvé à sa taille. Elle n'a pas fini de lui tricoter des vêtements. Elle va devoir lui coudre des brassières seulement pour ça, elle doit pouvoir se lever afin de se mettre derrière la machine à coudre qui est en vente dans le magasin.

-« Heero n'est pas déjà reparti ! » S'inquiète la brune.

-« Non, il fait des crêpes supplémentaires pour le repas. » Répond Maxwell en déposant le bébé dans les bras d'Hikaru.

-« Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas voulu qu'il parte comme ça sans que je puisse le remercier. » Dit Hilde.

-« Il est magnifique votre fils ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est petit ! Il me semble que celui de ma collègue était plus grand. » Lâche Hikaru après avoir observé le bébé.

Celui-ci ouvre les yeux pour le regarder en louchant légèrement.

-« Il est né trop tôt, il n'a pas eu le temps de grandir plus. » Explique Hilde.

Comme Ken commence à pleurnicher d'être resté longtemps en dehors de la chaleur rassurante du sein de sa mère, la jeune femme tend les bras. Hikaru le dépose délicatement dedans en soutenant bien la tête.

Heero de la porte fronce les sourcils. Il est étonné par l'aisance qu'à son clone avec l'enfant. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de faire ça ? Il n'a pas osé le toucher depuis qu'il est ici de peur de lui faire du mal en le manipulant. Pourtant Hilde lui a demandé de le tenir pour se rendre à la toilette et se laver un peu à l'évier. Elle a fini par l'installer dans le lit entre deux coussins qu'il ait l'impression d'être soutenu.

-« Tu as tenu beaucoup de bébés ? » Questionne Yuy.

Hikaru se retourne en lui répondant.

-« Non, c'est le premier. Il n'y a jamais eu beaucoup de monde dans mon entourage avant de rencontrer Duo. » Rétorque-t-il.

Hilde en profite pour glisser son fils dans le porte-bébé en tissu que Catherine lui a donné à la fin de leur séjour sur le Satellite.

-« On va te laisser te reposer. » Lâche Maxwell en poussant les deux bruns dans le dos.

-« J'en ai marre de me reposer. » Soupire la jeune femme en reprenant son tricot.

Le natté fronce des sourcils de ne pas la voir se coucher, puis il se tourne vers Heero.

-« Elle ne s'est presque pas levée, mais ne va pas croire qu'elle ait dormi beaucoup. Elle a trié les vêtements enfants. Je lui ai amené les petites tailles du magasin. Mais rien ne convient. Il nage dans ses vêtements, ton meuble ne servira à rien. » Ricane Yuy.

-« Oh, il servira un jour. » Sourit Maxwell en refermant la porte.

Heero se sent mieux, d'avoir côtoyé le bébé ne l'a pas réconforté dans sa capacité à s'occuper d'un enfant. Néanmoins de voir Hikaru y arriver sans apprentissage le rassure. Ils ont les mêmes gènes.

Après avoir amené plusieurs crêpes à Hilde, Duo est venu retrouver Hikaru et Heero dans la cuisine pour accompagner les deux jeunes gens. Avant de partir, Heero a encore fait rapidement un gâteau qu'Hikaru puisse le reprendre pour le satellite X0007.

Au moment du départ, Hilde a remercié chaleureusement Yuy pour ses attentions et avec l'accord de Duo, elle lui propose d'être le parrain de Ken.

-« Je suis désolé. Je ne me sens pas prêt pour ce genre de responsabilités. »

Il a bien vu qu'ils étaient un rien déçus mais ont accepté sa décision. Malgré ces quelques moments dernière les fourneaux, le brun constate qu'il n'est pas aussi satisfait qu'au moment où il prépare ses commandes.

Même s'il reste des peurs au métis, c'est beaucoup plus serein qu'il repart vers Sank pour reprendre le cours de sa vie et voir s'il a reçu beaucoup de commandes à préparer. Avec les tracas des derniers jours, il a besoin de cuisinier pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau et utile également.

µµµ

Les mois passent avec leur lot de joies et de bonheur. Tant que le ventre de Relena n'avait pas grossi, Heero avait réussi à mettre beaucoup d'angoisses de côté.

Même si l'importance de sa société de gaufres ne lui laisse plus de jours de libre en semaine et parfois le samedi. Le dimanche, il le consacre à sa compagne. Il ne travaille jamais plus de cinq heures par jour en cuisine. Cela lui permet de livrer ses commandes et d'aller faire ses courses.

Il est toujours à l'affut de bonnes affaires. C'est certain qu'il a moins le temps d'éplucher les publicités durant la journée. Le tas se trouve sur sa table de nuit, c'est à ce moment là qu'il le fait.

Relena, avec l'aide de Sylvia qui a gagné les élections, a entrepris d'essayer d'uniformiser la sécurité sociale et de créer un fond d'aide que les soins soient accessibles à tous à travers l'univers.

Quatre soutient l'idée, surtout que maintenant le satellite « sauvons la planète » tourne de façon autonome, il tient à s'investir financièrement dans cette cause et ramener d'autres actionnaires.

Depuis que Relena ne parcourt plus l'univers, Wufei n'a pas accepté de continuer à protéger Sylvia. Il a intégré la section de Lady Une surtout en investigation lui permettant ainsi de ne plus devoir partir trop souvent en mission et quitter la vie qu'il se construit avec Lady Une et sa fille. C'est même lui qui va la chercher à l'école le soir étant donné qu'il est plus disponible que sa compagne et qu'il a un horaire plus fixe que le sien.

A la dernière réunion des G-boys, Hikaru était présent. Heero en avait fait la demande après l'avoir entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

C'est son clone, il finit par le considérer comme un jumeau donc il aurait été séparé depuis la naissance. Ils sont trop différents pour qu'il le considère encore comme faisant partie de lui.

Wufei a été le plus réticent au départ de cette demande. Il n'arrive pas à pardonner au clone numéro 5 d'avoir tué sa femme en se sauvant. Il le cherche toujours à travers l'univers afin de dire sa façon de penser aux parents. Et puis il trouve également que c'est bizarre de le faire venir puisqu'il n'a pas participé à la guerre.

Une chose est certaine, c'est que le temps passant, les réunions entre les G-boys vont se faire de plus en plus familiales et à chaque fois chez un autre G-boys puisque Heero et Wufei ne doivent plus rester à Sank pour la protection de Relena. C'est une décision qui a été prise durant les nombreuses discussions qu'il y a eu à la réunion semestrielle juste après la naissance de Ken.

Cette fois, ils vont se rendre chez Duo, même si Heero se demande comment il va réussir à tous les loger dans sa maison.

Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que Yuy laisse sa compagne. Elle est a huit mois de grossesse, elle ne peut plus lui masquer qu'elle est enceinte pour le rassurer.

Elle a consenti à se rendre toutes les semaines chez le gynécologue afin de vérifier que le bébé se présente comme il faut. Il aurait aimé qu'elle y ait tous les jours pour parer à toutes les difficultés qui pourraient survenir mais la jeune femme n'a pas voulu céder sur plus qu'une fois la semaine.

Afin d'obtenir quatre jours de congé pour se rendre à la réunion, Heero a dû travailler un peu plus longtemps. Il revient d'avoir été livrer ses commandes. Relena s'est rendue pendant ce temps chez le gynécologue afin de le rassurer avant son départ.

-« Tu peux partir tranquille, le bébé s'est retourné. » Dit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

Le brun soupire de soulagement.

-« Tu ne forces pas. »

-« Non, je vais juste faire les boutiques avec Dorothy. Elle va rester les quatre jours avec moi. Je relèverai ta boite mail pour les commandes comme tu me l'as appris. »

Heero l'embrasse tendrement et ramasse son sac de voyage qu'il a préparé avant d'aller livrer. Il a aussi une commande spéciale de ses produits pour ceux qui composent sa seule famille à ses yeux.

Yuy s'arrête à l'appartement de Lady Une pour charger Wufei.

-« Tu n'as pas réussi à obtenir des informations sur la réunion ? » Demande Chang en s'installant dans le véhicule.

-« Non, mais tu connais Duo, il peut-être aussi muet qu'une carpe quand c'est nécessaire. Il voulait nous faire la surprise. Je n'ai pas voulu le priver. » Rétorque le brun en enclenchant la première.

Le reste du voyage se fait en discussions diverses. Quand Heero arrive chez Duo, Hikaru est déjà là. Ken arrive en trottant à quatre pattes, il s'assied sur le sol devant Yuy puis se tourne vers Midori.

Yuy écarquille un peu les yeux devant ce petit bonhomme aux cheveux châtains et aux immenses yeux bleus de la couleur de ceux de Hilde. Ca lui fait bizarre de voir les yeux de la jeune femme dans le physique de Duo, surtout qu'à part les yeux, c'est la copie conforme en miniature de son père.

Ken tend la main, tire sur le bas du pantalon d'Heero. Il fronce des sourcils et se tourne vers Hikaru toujours assis dans le fauteuil et qui observe la scène comme les personnes présentes.

L'enfant bascule à nouveau à quatre pattes et part vers le mur où il y a un immense miroir qui touche le sol. Il s'assied devant et tend la main pour le toucher avant de froncer des sourcils. Il regarde à nouveau Hikaru et Heero.

Duo éclate de rire et va le chercher. Il revient avec son fils dans les bras et va vers Yuy qui tient toujours son sac en main.

-« Il y en a deux, ils sont frères. Lui, c'est Heero, il est déjà venu et Hikaru est là. Ils ne sont jamais venus ensemble, c'est tout bonhomme. » Explique Maxwell.

Le gamin tend les bras vers Heero, celui-ci panique un peu, fais un pas en arrière. Est-ce qu'il ne va pas le laisser tomber ? Lui faire du mal en le serrant trop fort ? Sans vraiment laisser le choix à son ami, le natté lui dépose dans le bras qui ne tient pas le sac avant de lui prendre ce dernier et le déposer sur le sol.

Le châtain va dire bonjour à Wufei qui est toujours un peu en retrait puisqu'il suivait Heero ne connaissant pas les lieux.

Yuy reste planté droit comme un piquet, Ken sur un bras, l'autre qui soutient le dos. Il n'ose plus bouger de peur de faire une maladresse. L'enfant après lui avoir donné un baiser sur la joue s'éloigne.

Hilde intervient.

-« Tu peux le remettre sur le sol, il voulait juste te dire bonjour. »

Duo fusille sa compagne du regard, elle soulève les épaules pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas rentrer dans son jeu. Si Ken avait commencé à bouger, c'est là qu'un problème aurait pu survenir et dégoûter réellement Heero.

Ce dernier, le buste bien droit, plie les jambes pour arriver presqu'au sol. Il dépose le petit assis, en deux secondes le gamin est reparti à quatre pattes vers Hikaru.

Yuy se redresse et se rend près de Midori.

-« Salut, tu sais ce que Duo a prévu ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Je ne suis pas dans le secret des dieux. » Avoue Hikaru alors que Ken s'accroche à lui pour essayer de se redresser.

Midori tend les bras et l'assied directement sur ses genoux. Il prend un hochet avec plusieurs clefs en plastique dur qui traine sur une table basse et lui tend. Rapidement, Ken enfourne la clef bleue en bouche.

-« Tu viens souvent ? » Demande Yuy toujours époustouflé de son aisance avec l'enfant.

-« Tous les deux mois. »

-« Vu que je viens aussi mais pas au même moment, il a l'impression de nous voir souvent. »

-« Je crois. » Admet Hikaru en déposant un baiser sur le crâne du gamin.

Heero un peu mal à l'aise de ne pas se sentir si bien en présence du bébé, se relève et se rend près de Duo en grande discussion avec Wufei. Il ramasse son sac.

-« Je m'installe où ? »

-« Quand Quatre et Trowa arrivent, on va ailleurs. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Tu n'as pas dépensé des fortunes ! » S'inquiète Heero.

-« Non, rassure-toi. Je ne suis pas complètement fou. » Sourit le natté.

Ils n'ont pas longtemps à attendre, les deux autres arrivent avec un taxi. Duo sonne le ralliement, ils montent tous dans la camionnette du natté. Après un gros quart d'heure, ils arrivent devant un immeuble de cinq étages. Heero regarde Hikaru pour savoir s'il pense comme lui.

Vu le petit sourire qu'il a en réponse, il se doute que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.

A Suivre…


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

Début d'écriture septembre 2010

**Réponse impossible par mail** :

Guest : Un grand merci pour ta review, elle me réchauffe le cœur. Je trouve que ça lui va assez bien de se torturer de la sorte, surtout quand il n'est pas bien dans sa tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, une femme.<strong>

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin de retour entre la maison de Lady Une et son appartement au sein du château, Heero ne peut que sourire. Le pire c'est que Wufei était encore indigné quand il l'a quitté.<p>

Pourtant ils ont fini par s'amuser. Heero est impatient d'être chez lui pour raconter tout ça à Relena et surtout savoir si elle va bien. Dans trois semaines maintenant, il sera papa, ça lui fait toujours aussi peur. Ce qui l'étonne c'est que Ken est revenu systématiquement vers lui pour qu'il le prenne dans les bras.

Hilde a essayé de le rassurer en lui disant que quand ce serait le sien, ce sera différent. Est-ce que ça sera tellement différent ? Ca l'intrigue. Il secoue la tête, c'est fou ce besoin qu'il a de devoir comprendre ce qu'il ne maitrise pas.

Quand il sort de la voiture, Relena est déjà sur le porche. Il a l'impression qu'elle a encore pris du ventre. Pourtant il n'est parti que cinq jours. Hilde a dit à la naissance de Ken que c'est le dernier mois que l'enfant grandit et grossit surtout, ça doit être pour ça.

Il l'embrasse sans la serrer dans ses bras, il ne veut pas faire du mal à l'enfant. Ca fait un moment qu'ils n'ont plus fait l'amour, il a bien trop peur de blesser le bébé ou déclencher l'accouchement trop tôt. Même si le gynécologue lui a expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

-« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » Demande sa compagne.

-« Toujours. »

-« Qu'est-ce que Duo avait organisé ? » Interroge-t-elle en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque.

-« La remise en ordre d'un bâtiment. » Avoue le brun les yeux brillants de plaisir.

-« Il n'a pas fait ça ? Comment Wufei a accusé le coup ? »

-« Il a été le plus réticent. Il a même accusé Duo de vouloir s'enrichir sur notre dos. »

-« Ce n'était pas son but ! » Affirme la blonde en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

-« Non, Il aurait pu ne pas accepter le travail. D'un autre côté, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire sur L2. Il avait des contrats pour nous cinq. En réalité, il a même un manque à gagner, il a eu quatre ouvriers de trop, mais ça été amusant. » Sourit le métis.

-« Quatre a accepté l'argent ? » Interroge Relena.

-« Oui quand Duo lui a dit qu'il devait le prendre et après il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait même un don à une association. »

Relena éclate de rire.

-« Quel manipulateur. » Finit-elle par dire.

-« Quoiqu'au départ personne ne voulait signer le contrat. On ne voulait pas qu'il perde de l'argent. » Précise le métis.

-« Mais ? »

-« Je me suis rappelé que s'il avait un contrôle, il pouvait tout perdre, j'ai signé le contrat. Hikaru a suivi, les autres ont été plus faciles à convaincre. C'est vrai qu'Hikaru et moi avions déjà travaillé pour Duo. »

-« C'est surtout lavé que vous avez fait ? »

-« Il fallait vider la maison d'abord. Wufei l'a fait avec Quatre pendant qu'on commençait à laver le grenier. Duo avait prévu une taque pour faire à manger, il y avait également cinq matelas dans un coin. » Raconte en souriant le métis.

-« Vous avez dormi là ! » S'exclame la blonde.

-« De toute façon, il n'a pas la place chez lui. Hilde est juste venue pour les soupers avec Ken, après elle devait retourner au magasin pour surveiller la décharge aussi. »

Relena plisse le front. Puis une étincelle se fait dans son regard, elle avait oublié qu'elle travaille comme veilleur de nuit pour la décharge et l'usine près de chez eux.

-« C'est vrai qu'elle a été militaire bien avant autre chose. J'allais dire que ce n'était pas le travail d'une femme. Tu as accepté l'argent ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr, Duo n'aurait pas accepté le contraire. »

-« Oui, mais tu vas le garder ? » Précise-t-elle.

-« Oui, pour les petites arnaques. Hikaru a gardé aussi, il a dit que les voyages vers L2 commençaient à lui coûter cher que ça allait faire du bien à son budget. »

-« Trowa et Quatre vont reverser sûrement au Satellite Sauvons la faune, et Wufei ? »

-« A celle-là ou une autre œuvre surtout depuis que le satellite se suffit à lui-même. Wufei, il a pris l'argent et il a fait des achats dans le commerce de Duo. »

-« Oh, c'est gentil. » Rétorque la blonde.

-« Pas que par gentillesse, Duo voulait même lui offrir, du moins il a offert la moitié des bijoux qu'il a pris pour Marie-Meiya. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » S'informe Relena.

-« Une boite aux lettres faite dans un vieux bidon à lait, il a eu le coup de foudre. Il a pris des broches que Hilde fait avec des épingles de sureté et des perles multicolores, elle fait aussi des bagues avec du fil de fer. » Explique le métis.

-« Ca doit être beau, c'était une mode il y a longtemps, dans un autre siècle. »

Heero ramasse le sac qui est à ses pieds et ouvre la poche avant. Il sort un sachet plastique fait avec du papier collant et une feuille transparente, dedans il y a une broche dans les tons bleus.

-« Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'est magnifique. »

-« Duo en a donné à nous tous pour nos compagnes. C'est en demandant à Trowa de choisir qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'il était encore le seul célibataire. »

-« Hikaru a quelqu'un ? » S'étonne la blonde.

Pas que ce soit étrange, seulement il n'en a jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui.

-« Du moins, il en a pris une pour sa mère. Dans la boite, elles étaient toutes uniques. Hilde n'assemble jamais deux fois les couleurs de la même façon. Mais elle ne peut pas certifier qu'il n'y a pas la même de déjà vendue, c'est un article qui se vend bien en brocante et qui ne lui coûte rien puisque tout est fait avec du matériel de récupération quand ils vident des maisons. »

-« Trowa n'en a pas pris alors ? »

-« Non, Duo était embarrassé. Trowa n'a pas voulu en prendre pour Catherine. »

-« Il aurait pu l'offrir à sa nièce plus tard. » Lâche Relena.

Heero sourit et bien l'embrasser tendrement.

-« A mon avis, c'est pour ça que tu es une bonne négociatrice. Tu es la seule à avoir pensé à cette solution. Viens allons manger. » Heer

Tout en dégustant le repas préparé par Relena et maintenu au chaud par la blonde, les discussions reprennent.

-« Tu as relevé ma boite mail ? »

-« Oui, il y a trois commandes. Micheline a téléphoné, elle avait besoin de gaufres en urgence pour sa belle-famille qui arrivait sans prévenir pour le goûter. Elle m'a envoyé Tanguy, dans ton frigo, il y avait le reste des gaufres que tu as fait pour la réunion des G-boys, je lui ai vendues en m'excusant de ne pas lui donner les goûts qu'elle réclamait mais que tu étais en déplacement. »

-« Micheline n'a pas rouspété ? » S'inquiète le brun.

Il ne vaudrait pas qu'elle lui fasse de la mauvaise publicité, c'est grâce à elle qu'il vend pour les associations dans les écoles.

-« Non, elle m'a sonné après leur départ, ils étaient ravis et ils ont même laissé une commande pour la semaine prochaine. »

Relena voit de suite son homme se détendre, elle peut le constater qu'il aime sa vie maintenant. Duo lui a sonné durant le trajet de retour d'Heero pour lui dire que son compagnon ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec Ken mais qu'il l'observait de loin.

Elle se demande si elle n'a pas fait une bêtise de vouloir un enfant. Elle espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas casser le fragile équilibre qu'ils ont réussi à construire. Elle doit bien constater que son homme a des moments de faiblesse mais il ne redescend pas au point de remettre tout en cause, elle sait qu'ils vont y arriver et continuer à bâtir un avenir meilleur.

Peut-être que Duo a raison, son enfant ça ne sera pas celui des autres. Il l'aura tout le temps, il apprendra à s'en occuper et puis il n'a pas besoin de le tenir dans les bras pour lui prouver son amour.

Le repas à peine fini, Heero aide la future mère à se lever et il lui dit.

-« Je vais voir pour les commandes, afin de m'organiser pour demain. »

-« Va, je t'attends à la bibliothèque. »

Yuy aime rester en cuisine et il est heureux de voir qu'il va pouvoir le faire durant trois heures demain. Et puis, il préfère les réaliser rapidement pour le cas où on lui demanderait d'honorer une grosse commande pour une association. Dans ces moments là c'est sûr qu'il gagne moins d'argent que pour ses clients privés cependant le plaisir est plus long, comme la joie de réussir le challenge et de tout faire dans les temps.

Une autre raison le pousse à faire les commandes au fur et à mesure. Relena peut accoucher à n'importe quel moment. Il ne veut pas se trouver devant un dilemme qui n'en est pas un en soi, les clients comprendraient qu'il ait du retard, mais lui aurait une impression d'un échec.

Puisqu'il est devant son bureau, il fait rapidement sa comptabilité du mois en cours et il sourit. Il garde son sourire en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

-« Je vais retirer ma candidature pour l'agence intérimaire. »

-« Tu es sûr ? » Demande Relena en baissant son travail de broderie.

-« Oui, ça m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. J'ai moins le temps de toute façon pour traquer les arnaques. Je vais plutôt traquer les bonnes affaires pour Duo et moi. » Dit-il en s'installant.

Il ramasse la broderie et regarde le dessin qui se crée, un ange qui vient embrasser le front d'un jeune enfant.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Pour mettre dans la chambre du bébé. Après l'accouchement, je mettrai son prénom et la date de naissance. »

-« La chambre est finie ? » Demande le brun en lui rendant.

-« Oui, les ouvriers ont fini tout à l'heure. »

-« Duo m'a encore certifié que je serai un bon père. Et quand je le vois avec son fils, quand je vois Hikaru avec Ken, je me dis que si eux qui n'ont pas plus d'expérience que moi y arrivent, je devrais pouvoir aussi. » Avoue le métis.

-« Tout s'apprend, aie confiance en toi. » Supplie presque Relena.

-« C'est ça le plus dur. » Soupire-t-il.

µµµ

Le temps passe, Relena s'arrondit de jour en jour. Heero prépare les commandes au fur et à mesure qu'on le met au courant. Il apprécie encore plus cette façon de travailler, les clients sont aussi ravis par la rapidité de la livraison dans les 48 heures pour une commande privée.

Le brun est en train de finir de préparer des fonds de pâte qu'il laisse reposer dans le frigo, il a de la marchandise d'avance maintenant vu le nombre de commandes quotidiennes.

-« Monsieur, Madame me fait dire qu'elle a perdu les eaux. Elle vous attend dans la voiture. » Dit Pagan en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce.

Le métis laisse tout en plan et se précipite au pas de course dans les couloirs.

Le vieil homme entre dans la cuisine et range ce qui traine sur le comptoir suivant les instructions que lui a données Relena. En entendant les pneus crisser dans les graviers, il comprend mieux que la jeune femme l'ait appelé à la place de son compagnon, qu'elle lui a demandé de l'installer dans la voiture avec sa valise avant d'aller prévenir le futur papa.

Mais à ce moment précis, il se dit qu'il aurait dû les conduire, même s'il connait les talents de pilote d'Heero, il sait aussi que seule Relena saura le calmer.

Après avoir tout rangé, il téléphone à Monsieur Maxwell comme Mademoiselle lui a demandé. Il ne voit pas en quoi le jeune homme doit être prévenu, mais elle a insisté au moins trois fois.

-« Monsieur Maxwell ? »

-« Oui, c'est Duo à l'appareil. »

-« C'est Pagan, le… »

-« Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. » Coupe le natté d'une voix inquiète. « Dites-moi que Relena n'a que commencé le travail. »

Pagan cligne plusieurs fois des paupières mais il se reprend rapidement.

-« Ils sont en route vers la clinique. »

-« Merci mon Dieu » soupire de soulagement le châtain. « Pouvez-vous me tenir au courant de l'avancée. Je finis ce que je fais et je prends la direction de Sank. »

-« Je ne sais pas si votre présence est nécessaire. » Ajoute d'une voix pincée le majordome.

-« Si Relena a des difficultés durant l'accouchement et quelles ne lui sont pas fatales en définitives. Quand elle constatera ce que Heero à fait. Pour que ça n'arrive pas, je crains que si ma présence soit nécessaire. Je ne tiens pas ni vous je crois à nous retrouver avec un orphelin. » Gronde Duo avant de raccrocher.

Hilde met sa main sur le bras de son homme qui tremble légèrement.

-« Vas-y, je vais appeler Sylvano, on va finir ici. »

Maxwell expulse l'air de ses poumons.

-« Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce soit lui qui ferait la chambre de mon fils. »

Il embrasse Hilde et part en courant.

Tout compte fait maintenant Pagan réalise la raison du coup de téléphone à Monsieur Maxwell. Il sera le seul à pouvoir raisonner Monsieur Yuy en cas de décès de Mademoiselle Relena. Il n'a jamais bien compris les raisons de l'attachement de mademoiselle au pilote de Gundam. Néanmoins, une chose est sûre, elle l'aime au-delà de sa vie, elle pense à lui avant elle.

µµµ

Après un démarrage sur les chapeaux de roue, Relena arrive à calmer son homme et lui certifier qu'ils ont le temps. Quand une contraction survient, elle pince les lèvres et ferme les yeux. Elle bloque sa respiration pour ne pas laisser passer des signes de douleur. Elle a fait les examens pour avoir la péridurale, elle espère qu'elle pourra la faire, comme ça l'accouchement sera moins pénible pour Heero.

Ils se garent sur le parking devant la clinique et ensemble ils se dirigent vers les ascenseurs. Yuy la presse, cependant elle s'arrête.

-« Attends, j'ai une contraction. »

-« Tu veux que je te porte ? » Demande le brun en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir.

-« Le suivant. » Dit-elle les yeux fermés tout en secouant la tête.

La voyant faire Heero insiste.

-« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je peux aller cherche un fauteuil roulant. » Propose-t-il.

-« C'est passé, on peut y aller. »

Arrivé au deuxième, Relena guide son homme qui porte la valise jusqu'au bon service. Elle a fait tous les examens seule ainsi que venir repérer le bâtiment.

-« Relena Peacecraft, j'ai perdu les eaux. Mon docteur c'est Bonniver et j'ai demandé pour une péridurale. » Dit-elle posément.

-« Salle deux, déshabillez-vous et passez la tenue sur le lit nous arrivons directement pour l'auscultation et placer le monitoring. » Répond l'infirmière de l'accueil quand elle lit les documents tendus par la future mère.

Les choses se succèdent rapidement, Heero ne sait pas trop où s'installer pour ne pas gêner. Il reste en retrait comme pour l'accouchement de Hilde. Au moins sa compagne n'a pas le visage baigné de sueur, ni les traits crispés sauf aux moments des contractions et avant que l'anesthésiste ne lui fasse la péridurale. Ca va très vite, il était justement dans la salle attenante.

Quand on emmène le lit dans la salle d'accouchement, Heero s'étonne de la vitesse de l'action. Ils sont là seulement depuis une heure trente. Après l'accouchement de Hilde, il a fait des recherches sans rien dire à Relena. Pour une primipare, ça peut durer entre douze et quinze heures parfois beaucoup plus.

Le médecin à l'air tout aussi surpris que le brun.

-« Il y a longtemps que vous avez des contractions ? »

-« Depuis hier matin, mais elles étaient totalement irrégulières avant que je ne perde les eaux. » Dit-elle.

-« Alors je comprends mieux. Vous allez pousser comme on vous l'a appris. » Précise le médecin une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Relena tend la main à Heero qui vient directement la prendre.

-« Tu aurais dû me prévenir. » Murmure-t-il en lui serrant la main.

-« Ca ne faisait pas si mal. Après ce que tu as vécu avec Hilde, c'est mieux ainsi. » Sourit-elle.

La blonde serre la main de son homme et commence à pousser. En moins de quinze minutes d'efforts, un bébé sanguinolent est déposé sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-« Une belle petite fille que vous avez là. Elle va s'appeler ? » Demande le médecin en attendant une contraction pour enlever le placenta.

-« Océane. » Répond Heero en avançant un doigt pour effleurer la joue de sa fille.

-« On peut garde le sang du cordon ombilical ? » Demande l'accoucheuse.

-« Bien sûr ! » Répond Relena en souriant à sa fille.

La blonde est heureuse que l'accouchement se soit passé sans encombres, que Heero vienne de faire un geste de tendresse vers Océane. Il avait eu la voix remplie d'émotion en disant son prénom.

-« On vous garde pour la nuit. Demain après-midi, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. » Explique le médecin en finissant les soins.

-« Tu devrais prévenir Duo et Pagan que tu es papa et aller remplir les papiers d'admission. »

-« J'y vais. » Dit Heero après l'avoir embrassée sur le front.

Tout en circulant vers l'accueil, Heero sort son téléphone et faire le numéro de son ami.

-« Je suis papa d'une petite Océane. »

-« Déjà ! » S'estomaque Maxwell.

-« On a pourtant dépassé la date. » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Si tu le dis. Félicitations, tout s'est bien passé ? » Questionne le natté en ralentissant l'allure.

-« Oui, très bien, j'en suis même étonné moi-même surtout avec ce que j'ai vu pour Hilde. »

-« On t'avait pourtant dit que c'était un cas exceptionnel. »

-« Oui, je suis à l'accueil. Je dois encore prévenir Pagan. »

-« Elles rentrent quand ? » S'informe le châtain.

-« Demain, si la nuit se passe bien. »

-« Ok embrasse Relena pour moi. »

-« A bientôt. »

-« Sûrement ! » Lâche le natté en faisant décrire un large cercle à sa navette pour rentrer chez lui.

µµµ

Il y a deux jours que Relena est rentrée au château. Heero a repris sa vie également. Il profite du début d'après-midi et de la sieste de sa compagne pour livrer ses gaufres.

Il fait sa comptabilité quand le vidéophone du bureau sonne, il décroche et s'étonne de voir Duo. Il sait bien que son ami n'a pas les moyens pour en acheter un.

-« Salut, je suis chez Hikaru et comme je voulais voir ta petite merveille, j'en ai profité. »

-« Relena dort ! » Rétorque Heero.

-« S'il te plait. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de venir la voir. Elle aura tellement grandi, je veux avoir des souvenirs d'elle à chaque âge. » Insiste le natté.

-« Je peux te faire des photos. » Propose Yuy.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu ne la portes jamais. » Bougonne le châtain. « Elle a besoin de sentir que tu l'aimes. »

-« Si mais c'est Relena qui me la met dans les bras et la reprend. » Avoue le brun.

-« Une main par au-dessus jusqu'aux fesses, l'autre dans le dos. » Explique calmement Maxwell.

-« Je sais, Duo. » Après un profond soupir. « J'y vais. »

-« Merci. Il va la chercher. »

-« J'arrive. » Entend-t-il avant de partir.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Heero soupire doucement, il aurait aimé que Relena soit réveillée, ce n'est pas le cas. Il s'approche du couffin et prend délicatement sa fille dedans après plusieurs essais, il la serre contre lui et s'en va avec le bébé.

La blonde ouvre un œil et sourit. Elle a été tentée de lui sortir en se levant quand elle a constaté qu'il n'y arrivait pas du premier coup. D'un autre côté, si elle lui mâche tout le temps le travail, il n'y arrivera jamais.

Quand Heero revient dans le bureau, c'est pour constater que même Helena est derrière l'écran. Ils sont serrés pour la voir, ça lui réchauffe le cœur.

-« Voilà, Océane. Hikaru, on voulait te demander d'être le parrain. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. J'accepte. » Répond Hikaru les yeux brillants.

-« Duo, je regrette de ne pas avoir accepté d'être le parrain de Ken. J'espère que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. » Réplique Heero.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème, mec. Tu seras celui du suivant. Et j'ai un autre parrain pour Ken. » Rétorque Maxwell un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Il faudra que je vienne voir en chair et en os ma filleule. J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire partie de la famille… » Commence Midori.

-« C'est normal, vous êtes frères. » Coupe Duo.

-« C'est qui le parrain de Ken ? Si je peux me permettre. » Questionne Yuy.

-« Moi ! » Dit fièrement Hikaru.

-« Tu peux refuser pour Océane. » Propose Heero.

Même si on voit dans ses yeux qu'il serait triste s'il refusait.

-« Mais non, j'ai dû temps à leur consacrer. » Affirme Hikaru.

-« Je vais vous laisser. Océane commence à se réveiller, je vais la rendre à sa mère pour la tétée. » Précise Yuy en berçant le bébé.

-« Merci Heero. » Lâche Duo.

Puis il coupe la communication permettant à Yuy de partir. Il retourne vers la chambre où il trouve Relena assise dans le lit.

-« Duo et Hikaru voulaient la voir. » Explique le brun en la déposant dans les bras de sa compagne.

-« Tu en as profité pour lui demander ? » Interroge la blonde en ouvrant son corsage pour mettre le bébé au sein.

-« Oui, il était ravi. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça lui ferait autant plaisir, même Duo avait l'air ravi pour lui. Sa mère aussi avait la larme à l'œil. » Avoue le métis.

-« Je te l'avais dit. »

-« Je retourne faire ma comptabilité qu'on puisse aller se promener dans le parc. »

Relena embrasse le front du bébé puis sourit à son homme. Elle le regarde partir la démarche légère comme à l'époque où elle l'a connu.

L'avenir leur appartient. Ils ont surmonté les épreuves maintenant, ils vont être heureux.

FIN

* * *

><p><span>Note d'auteur<span> : Fin d'écriture 18 octobre 2011

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout, à ceux qui ont laissé une review ceux qui ont mis une alerte ou un favoris. Ca me fait très plaisir et m'encourage pour continuer à vous écrire d'autres histoires.


End file.
